HP and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor
by Known Unknowns
Summary: When the Healers at St. Mungo's fail, Dumbledore searches all avenues to cure Harry... and one of those avenues is our favorite diagnostician. Set post Goblet of Fire for HP, and middle of season five for House.
1. Not Your Typical Differential

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 1: Not Your Typical Differential**

**Author's Note: I simply had to combine my two favorite things. :) I dedicate this story to my favorite Slytherin, ItsTheGrimm. It'll probably be awhile between updates, as this is just a little side project of mine. Anyway, read, and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter.

* * *

"What have you brought me, my loyal minions?" House asked as he threw his feet up on the glass table in the differential room, his red coffee cup in hand.

"Minions." Thirteen repeated. "Well, that's marginally less demeaning than 'lackeys'."

"If you wanted respect or self esteem, you picked the wrong job. Well, not the wrong job, just the wrong boss." House responded. "I repeat, what have you brought me?"

"Thirty seven year old male, blood in the urine and-" Foreman began, but was interrupted by a loud bang and a scream (which he guessed was high pitched enough to be either Kutner's or Thirteen's). House blinked, confused, as a ridiculously old man with a waist length beard appeared in front of him, and a girl who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen with bushy brown hair.

"What the hell-" Taub shouted, jumping up.

"Miss Granger?" The old man asked, seeming perfectly calm. The girl nodded quickly.

"Right, sorry Professor." Removing a thin piece of wood from her pocket, she pointed at the door. "_Muffliatto._"

The other three fellows had jumped up by now, and were flattened against the wall. House was still sitting at his spot, sipping his coffee. Removing the cup from his face, he experimentally sniffed the brew.

"Did Wilson dose me?" He mused.

"Dr. House." The old man said in a strong voice that seemed accustomed to command. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this lovely young lady is Hermione Granger. We've come a very long way to see you, and I wonder if you would have a word with us?"

"Well, I'm tempted to refuse, but since you've just teleported into my office and managed to scare my staff half to death-" He motioned absent-mindedly to the shivering fellows. "-I suppose I can oblige." Standing up, House motioned to his office.

"House-" Foreman began, but then stopped. He seemed to not know what to say. Daring a glance at Dumbledore, he spoke. "Be careful." House nodded.

"I'm touched by your concern." He replied sarcastically as he led Dumbledore and the Hermione into his office, holding the door open and then closing it shut behind them. He turned to them, meeting Dumbledore's pale blue eyes that reminded him eerily of his own.

"Excuse me for one moment." House told them, heading towards his desk and ripping his phone off of his receiver. He speed dialed Wilson's number, and within moments his friend's voice came over the line.

"What is it, House?"

"What did you slip into my drink this morning?" House said in a low voice, hoping his guests wouldn't hear him.

"Nothing this time. Why?" He asked. House narrowed his eyes, wishing he could be in front of Wilson. That made it much easier to tell if he was lying. House sighed.

"Seriously, I'm tripping balls right now and I'm not throwing down anything besides the usual." House told him, trying to convey that this was not a joke. He was running through any possible hallucinogens Wilson could have slipped in that House couldn't have seen or smelled.

"What do you mean, you're tripping balls? And I already told you I didn't put anything in your drink." He could hear worry creeping into Wilson's voice. House bit his lip.

"Well then. Bye." He promptly hung up the phone, cutting off Wilson's cry. "House, what-" And click. House grimaced and turned back to his guests.

"Sorry. Consult." He lied.

"A consult on whether or not you are, as you so deftly put it, 'tripping balls'?" Dumbledore replied, raising a knowing eyebrow. Hermione went red in the face and looked as though she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh... yeah." House replied, unsure how to respond. "So, you wanted to speak with me?" He asked as he plopped down in his chair.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "You have quite a reputation, Dr. House. You are undeniably one of the most noteworthy Muggle doctors in the world."

"Am I blush-" House broke off abruptly. "What did you just say?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Forgive me, there is much I must explain. To explain what a Muggle is, I must first explain what we-" He motioned to himself and Hermione. "are. You see Dr. House, there exists a secret society of people who can perform magic. Fabled witches and wizards are indeed quite real. A Muggle, as I just called you, is a person who cannot perform magic." Dumbledore looked as though he was going to continue, but then stopped himself, letting the information sink in. House nodded.

"I discovered the missing link and had an affair with Jackie Onassis." He stated, quite serious. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"I assure you, Dr. House, I am not jesting. Wizards, witches, magic, although typically considered stuff of fairy tales, is not. Perhaps," He pulled out a long wooden stick similar to the one the girl had in her hand. "a demonstration is in order?"

Flicking his stick, he caused House's filing cabinet to burst into flames. House jumped out of his chair and fell to the floor, gripping his cane and wincing as a jet of pain shot through his leg.

"Is there something in there that you shouldn't have at the work place, Dr. House?" He asked, although House was sure the old man already knew the answer.

"Congratulations. You've caught my porn stash on fire." The girl let out a disgusted snort. Dumbledore merely smiled as the fire quickly vanished, leaving no signs of ever existing behind.

"I would ask if you were convinced, but from what I know of you I very much doubt that you are."

"I'm _convinced _that I'm having a very _convincing_ hallucination." House muttered, pulling himself off the ground. House pinched himself on the arm, his eyes blinking with irritation.

"Professor, may I...?" The girl, Hermione, trailed off. Dumbledore beamed at her.

"Absolutely, Miss Granger." Hermione's lip twitched, and with a flourish of her wand, she pointed her stick (wand, House guessed) at House and shouted,

"_Windgardium Leviosa_!"

Suddenly, House felt as though a hook had picked him up by the seat of his pants. Looking down, he realized he was floating off of the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" House screamed. Quickly, Taub and Kutner burst through the door, Taub holding one of House's extra canes and Kutner holding the coffee maker. Hermione quickly dropped her wand to her side, and House tumbled to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Sorry!" Hermione squeaked. Looking up, House saw Dumbledore flick his wand at Taub and Kutner. The cane turned into a jump rope, and the coffee maker turned into a red bouncy ball. Screaming, the two men bolted back into the differential room. Peering around the corner, he saw Thirteen pounding buttons on her cell phone, which didn't appear to be working, and Foreman, who was trying to budge the door unsuccessfully.

House now looked back to Dumbledore, who was holding a hand out to him.

"I apologize. Perhaps we got a bit carried away." House reluctantly took Dumbledore's hand and pulled himself up. "But I hope now you will be willing to believe that we may not be insane? Or that you yourself are not insane?"

"I'm lucid. And you've certainly proven that you can do something." He glanced at the red ball and rope on the ground. "I don't know if it's magic or not, but you can do _something_." Taking a deep breath, he leaned against his desk. "So, why do you need me? Glenda swallow a bad batch of potion?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who Glenda is, but we are here because we need your help. One of the students I teach at my school, Hogwarts, is sick." Dumbledore stated.

"Can't you just wave a wand and make him all better?" House asked.

"I've had the best Healers we have available look at him, and they have made very little progress. We believe what's ailing Harry is not a magical illness, but a Muggle illness, which is your area of expertise." He informed him, folding his hands together in front of him.

"Please," Hermione broke in. "Dr. House, the darkest wizard of all time just recently returned, and in order to get the rest of the magical community to believe this Harry _has_ to be awake, he's the one who saw him return. Please," She repeated, tears welling in her eyes. "I know this sounds completely insane, but it's the truth. You can bring the other doctors with you, we'll provide room and board, food, anything you need. And we'll handle getting any medicine or equipment you need. We'll pay you for all the work you missed. Please, _please_ just help Harry." She said all of this in one short breath, and took a deep breath when she was finished. Dumbledore punctuated this with a tilt of his head.

"So, Dr. House, will you see him? He's currently staying at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They've agreed to vacate a space for you and your associates, if you agree." He informed him. House considered them for a moment. House had already determined that somehow, some way, these cracks were telling the truth. _Why not?_ He asked himself. _Could be interesting._

"So, I get paid for this?" House reaffirmed. Dumbledore nodded. House pursed his lips.

"Alright, I'll do it." Dumbledore smiled, and so too did Hermione.

"Excellent. Now, there's a small window of time here, so we'll need to get you to London as soon as possible. In the interest of time, we will use side-along Apparation-" Hermione grimaced as Dumbledore said this. "-which is how we arrived here. I would prefer if you would bring no more than five others with you. I will arrive at midnight tonight with several other wizards that will escort you and your luggage to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, where you will be staying. Please notify whomever you're bringing with you to pack for a long stay, just in case." With a wink, he turned to Hermione. "It seems we accomplished what we came here to do, Miss Granger. Shall we return?" He asked. Hermione nodded before looking at House.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Turning back to House, Dumbledore waved his hand as he wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"I will see you in a bit, Dr. House. Thank you very much for your time." With another bang, Dumbledore disappeared, leaving House standing alone in his office.

His stomach dropped as he realized he would now have to convince his team (and Wilson, of course) to accompany him to London to stay with complete strangers and treat a wizard in a magical hospital.

"Oh, joy." House muttered to himself as he headed back to the differential room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well versed Potterheads will notice that _Muffliato _is one of the Prince's spells, and wasn't used until the sixth book. I used to it here because obviously this is an alternate story line and because it fit the circumstances at hand. Anyway, thanks a million for reading!**


	2. Never Travel Alone

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 2: Never Travel Alone**

**Author's Note: This chapter is solely House MD characters, but fear not; it'll be the only one that excludes Harry and the gang. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, come on guys! It's an adventure!" House declared, spreading out his arms as he stood in front of his fellows, who all still looked rather terrified.

"House!" Foreman said loudly. "They're- they're-"

"See!" House jumped on Foreman's hesitation. "you _want_ to say they're insane, that they're crazy, but you've seen proof that they're not."

"We haven't seen any proof." Thirteen interjected.

"Right." House put a finger to his lips. "I forgot that I bought a Mighty Morphin' Coffee Maker last time I went to the store."

"There has to be some logical explanation-" Taub began.

"There should be, and there probably is. We won't find out if we don't go!" House stated, as if that was the end of it.

"House, this could be, no- I take that back. _This is dangerous_!" Foreman's eyes were bugging out of his head like they usually did when he was mad.

"Yes. The old man and fourteen year old girl will murder us. I am shaking in my shoes. No, wait, that's you guys." He said, starting to lose his patience. "Listen, I'm your boss. This is my call. Obviously I can't force you to come, but it'll make things a hell of a lot easier if we skip the next hour of arguing and you just agree with me. You get free food, free rooms, free trip to London. What is there to lose?"

"I'm going." Kutner said quickly. "This seems awesome." House's lip twitched into what might have been a smile.

"Gold star for Kutner for being enthusiastic. Anyone care to go for silver?" House asked. Thirteen sighed heavily.

"I'll come." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"And silver goes to the ballsy terminal doctor. Foreman, Taub, who wants bronze?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Taub stated, leaning back in his chair and looking slightly put out. "Rachel isn't thrilled with me having this job, she definitely doesn't want me traipsing off to London for God knows how long with my insane boss. Not with my track record."

"Good ol' ball and chain... fine. You can do my clinic hours while I'm gone." House informed him in a cheery voice. Taub frowned, but didn't protest. House looked expectantly at Foreman, who was glaring at him.

"This is insane." He said.

"_But_." House emphasized. He saw Foreman's brown eyes flick noticeably to Thirteen.

"But I'm coming." House fist pumped at this statement.

"Yes! Now all I have to do is convince Wilson to tag along..." He paused, tilting his head. "But first..."

**xxxxxx  
**

"You're taking a vacation?" Cuddy repeated dubiously. "One, you've never taken a vacation in the thirteen something years you've worked here, two... with your entire team? Who you frequently say that you can't stand?"

"Except Taub. The filthy workhorse." House quipped. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back... at some point."

"You have no clue how long you'll be gone?"

"Nope. You know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun." Seeing the concerned look on Cuddy's face, he sighed, changing his demeanor slightly. "I'm not doing anything stupid. It's medicine related. Obviously, or I wouldn't be dragging Forteen and Kutner along." He stated, jabbing his thumb back in the general direction of his office. Cuddy searched his face, no doubt trying to find some indication as to whether or not he was lying. Leaning back in her chair, (they were in her office) she ran a hand through her hair.

"House... you do realize you're asking me to trust you, right?" They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Yes." He answered simply. Cuddy's blue eyes flashed, and her mouth hung open very slightly. Very, very slowly, she nodded.

"Okay."

**xxxxxx  
**

It turned out convincing Wilson was the most difficult challenge yet.

"House, you're asking me to just drop my work and run off with you to London." Wilson said as he typed furiously on his computer.

"You didn't have any problem taking two months off before. This won't take nearly that long." House protested. Wilson sighed, letting his hands drop from the keys.

"I see that sensitivity training was lost on you." He grumbled. "And you don't know if it'll take that long. Oh, and you know, the whole teenage wizard thing is just a _little_ far fetched."

"Wilson, they made me levitate. As in, _floating above the ground_. My team saw everything. So either we're all having the same hallucination, or this is real." Wilson still looked unconvinced. House frowned, leaning forward, his hands resting on the top of his cane. "You know I always depend on logic. On the rational. I wouldn't be going to London if I wasn't convinced that there is something special about these people." He reasoned.

"Does Cuddy know?" Wilson asked, arching an eyebrow.

"She knows enough... and I have her blessing." He hoped this would be the trump card he needed to convince Wilson to go. He saw Wilson's resolve break before he even spoke, and House had to force himself to suppress a smile.

"I'll go for _one_ week. If this case lasts longer than that, I'll be on the first plane back to Trenton." He declared. House let his lips raise slightly. If this case did last longer than that, he would have absolutely no problem finding a way to keep Wilson around. Pursing his lips, Wilson stood up, rubbing the small of his back.

"You said they're picking us up at twelve?" He asked.

"Yeah. Apparently we're getting to London by side-along Apparation." House said matter-of-factly.

"Which is... teleportation, right? How they got to your office?" He clarified. House nodded. Wilson just stared at him.

"I literally cannot believe I'm doing this." He said.

"Well, believe it. 'Cause you are. Now, I just have one space open..." House wondered out loud.

"Space?"

"I can take five others. You, Foreman, Thirteen, Kutner makes four." House informed him. "So, by the laws of math and bla bla bla, I can take someone else." Wilson narrowed his eyes at House.

"Oh God."

"What?"

"You're going to ask Cameron to come!" Wilson pointed a finger at him.

"I was just going to-"

"House, you can't! Chase and Cameron are happy! Leave them alone!" _Oh no, here comes the lecture._

"I was just going to ask her if she wanted to come. I'm not trying to steal her away from Chase." House said defensively.

"No, you don't want her, but you don't want Chase to have her either."

"If that was true, don't you think I would've done something two years ago when they started sleeping together?" House asked rhetorically.

"But you can tell they're getting serious now. You want to stop the train before the love, marriage, and baby in a baby carriage."

"No, I don't! I need another doctor, and I want to nobly rescue her from her lame-ass ER job." He explained. He really was telling the truth. The only thing he left out was the sad fact that he kind of missed Cameron. He didn't know why, she had always annoyed him, but if he had an opportunity to work a case with her, why not take it?

"Why not take Chase then?" Wilson asked innocently.

"Yeah, and have Herrani up my ass for weeks because I took his best surgeon. Plus, Cameron's smarter than Chase." He reasoned. Wilson huffed, still looking very concerned.

"This isn't going to end well."

"Does it ever?"

**xxxxxx  
**

"House... I worked with you for three and a half years, you really think I'm naive enough to fall for this?" Cameron asked with a knowing smile as she rifled through patient files in the ER.

"I'm not joking! Ask my team. You know Foreman wouldn't go along with this, ask him." He said, motioning towards her phone. She looked at him exasperatedly, then begrudgingly picked up the phone. Cameron tapped in his cell number and set the phone on speaker, and within moments House heard Foreman's voice answer.

"Foreman."

"Hey, Foreman, it's Cameron."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I hear two wizards teleported into House's office and turned a coffee maker into a rubber ball, caught his porn on fire, and made him float in the air." She said with a mocking air of dead seriousness.

"Yeah, pretty much." Foreman replied tiredly. "You coming? You should probably start packing." This statement was punctuated by the sound of a suitcase slamming shut and a distant call of "Who is it?"

"It's Cameron!" Foreman called back. "Sorry, Thirteen's over."

"Foreman, are you... are you serious?" Cameron stammered. House smirked. Cameron knew Foreman well enough to know that he would never play along with one of House's games.

"What, you don't believe him? I thought he'd have you convinced in seconds." Foreman commented.

"I'm off my game." House interjected. He heard a sigh from Foreman's end.

"Cameron, he's telling the truth. But if I were you, I'd hang back here. I don't think Chase will love you running off to London with your ex-heart throb."

"He is _not_ my ex heart throb-"

"I'm her current heart throb." House assured him, earning him a dirty look from Cameron.

"Well, whatever. I'm just saying. I guess if you're coming I'll talk to you later. Bye." and with that, Foreman hung up the phone. Cameron bit the inside of her lip and stared at House.

"Why do you want me to come?" She asked suddenly. House rolled his eyes.

"Oh _God_. Can we please skip the psychoanalyzing? That's Wilson's department."

"Why not ask Chase?" She tilted her head.

"What do you want me to say? I want you to come because I'm secretly in love with you? Or that I want you back on the team?"

"I want some explanation." She said adamantly.

"You're a good doctor, and you're nicer to look at than Chase." House shrugged. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'll talk to Chase about it." She said noncommittally.

"You might want to hurry. Magical teleportation leaves at midnight, and you'll need to pack."

"I'll go down and talk to him now." She said, shutting her file and waving a hand at him as she headed down to the OR.

"Fingers crossed for five out of five..." House smiled to himself as he stared at Cameron's ass as she walked away.

**xxxxxx  
**

It didn't take long for House to pack. He wore essentially the same thing every day. He threw five pairs of jeans and two chinos into his duffel bag, quickly followed by seven button ups and seven vintage tee-shirts. He also threw in his two suit jackets and a pair of extra shoes. He packed seven pairs of socks and underwear, and two pairs of pajamas (which consisted of pajama bottoms and two thin gray tee-shirts).

He decided he could just buy toiletries when he arrived, so House just tossed in his own toothpaste and toothbrush, along with his razor and shaving cream.

He packed eight bottles of vicodin. He did not want to risk running out.

After a long moment's indecision, he decided to bring his guitar with him. He didn't know if wizards had cable, and he didn't want to be bored to death. He placed his guitar and case next to his bulging duffle bag. After perusing his apartment, he couldn't really think of anything else to bring.

Just as he was about to head out, his phone went off. _Dancing Queen. Gets better every time._

"House, are you done packing?" Wilson asked.

"Yep. Don't suppose you'd feel like giving me a ride? My car's low on gas." House asked, setting down his duffel bag and massaging his leg. He had been walking more than usual today, and he was feeling it.

"I doubt that's true, but sure. Be there in fifteen minutes or so." With a click, Wilson hung up the phone. House sat down on his couch, flipping on the television to kill time until Wilson arrived.

He checked his watch. It was two in the afternoon.

"T-minus ten hours until London."

**xxxxxx  
**

He wasn't surprised to find Cameron waiting inside his office for him when he arrived roughly a half an hour later.

"Your man candy okayed it?" He asked, setting down his duffle bag on his recliner. Cameron grimaced.

"He wasn't terribly happy, but, yeah... he agreed." She tried to smile, but still looked rather upset.

"You're lying." House said simply. Cameron sank down into House's desk chair.

"He's totally against it." She sighed.

"I figured as much. But you're here, so that means..."

"I am my own person." Cameron said resolutely. "I'm allowed to go where I want."

"Did you explain everything to him?"

"I just told him I was working with you on a case for some distant royal family member in London." She said dismissively.

"So you are coming then? Whether Chase likes it or not?" He asked, slightly proud of Cameron for being able to successfully lie to Chase.

"I'm using some of my stored up vacation days... and I'm coming." She said, avoiding House's eyes.

"Interesting." House mused, his lip curving slightly. "Why?" Cameron continued staring down at her hands.

"I... I miss working for you. The ER is great, and I like it. But I don't get excited anymore, I don't feel the rush of getting a diagnosis right. I feel good for helping people, obviously, but-"

"It gets boring." House finished. "I taught you well." Cameron grimaced again.

"I'm going to head home and pack. I'll meet you and your team here at eleven." She said as she stood up and walked past House to get out of the room.

"It's a date."

House heard Cameron's footsteps pause behind him for a few seconds before he heard her push open his office door.

_Five out of five._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hameron fans smile to themselves Stay tuned for the continuation of the crossover action, folks!**


	3. The Ducklings Meet the Order

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 3: The Ducklings Meet the Order**

**Author's Note: Ready for more crossover fun? I am!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter!**

* * *

"If they can do magic, maybe they can teach us how." Kutner mused excitedly. He had been bouncing on his heels for the past hour.

"They said we're Muggles because we can't do magic... indicating that we _can't do magic_." House replied tiredly. It was five minutes until the wizards were supposed to arrive, and Kutner was being way to happy for his own good.

Cameron and Wilson stood on either side of House, both casting him suspicious glances every few minutes. He knew for a fact that neither of them hundred percent bought his story. He didn't blame them. House wasn't known for his honesty. He couldn't wait for them to see what he and the team had seen... so he could totally rub it in their faces that he had been telling the truth.

Foreman and Thirteen sat at the differential table, both looking rather nervous. House was still replaying his team's reaction to Dumbledore's visit in his head for his own amusement. He was surprised that Taub hadn't peed his pants.

Lost in thought, he hardly noticed the large _CRACK _and the appearance of six strangers in his office.

Everyone else noticed, though.

Foreman jumped, falling backwards out of his chair. Thirteen choked on the coffee she had been drinking, spluttering all over the table. Kutner slammed himself back against the wall, clutching his heart and dropping his luggage. Wilson screamed. "What the hell!" and hopped away from House. Cameron, in spite of herself, pressed closer to him.

"Oh my God." She said in a choked whisper. "You were telling the _truth_."

House smirked.

Six very, very odd people stood in front of him. As his companions regained their composure (the embarrassed flushes on most of their faces made him laugh inwardly) he examined the newcomers.

Directly in front of him stood the oddest of the bunch. A ragged man who looked to be about the same age as House was examining him with one huge blue eye that was attached by a metal socket to his face. His other eye was beady and small, and was sweeping over the room. His mouth seemed to be a large gash in his face, as if his features had been carved out of stone. He had only one leg, and a good sized portion of his nose was missing.

_Apparently, being a wizard has it's occupational hazards. _House though, tilting his head and moving his eyes to the rest of the group. Standing on one side of the man was a tall, bald black man. He was dressed in deep purple robes with a fez of the same color on top of his head. One glimmering earring hung from his left ear.

On the other side of the grizzled man was the most normal looking of the bunch. Although haggard looking, a man he guessed to be roughly Wilson's age stood, looking quite relaxed. He had grayish-brown hair, and looked rather shabby. He smiled reassuringly at House.

Next he looked at the woman standing next to him, who had flaming bubblegum pink hair and a goofy smile on her face. He saw Kutner ogling the woman.

_It's probably the first time he's seen a woman who isn't a coworker or his mother. _He mused to himself. Next was a tall red-headed youth, looking to be maybe twenty two. His long ginger hair was tied back in a long ponytail, and he too had a solitary earring. He had a relaxed air of confidence about him.

Finally, a tall, sallow looking man stood far from the others. Sheets of black hair hung in his hook nosed face, and two deeply black eyes bored into him. He felt a strange creeping sensation up his spine. _These bastards can't read minds, can they? _He thought worriedly.

"Alastor Moody." The ragged one grumbled as he extended a hand. House considered it for a moment before taking it and offering him a brief shake.

"Greg House. Where's Dumbledore?" He asked, confused as to whether to make eye contact with Moody's normal eye, or his magical one, which was now swiveling quickly in it's socket.

"Couldn't come. Busy man, Dumbledore. But we're here on his orders." He explained.

"In case Professor Dumbledore didn't explain, we're members of a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix that fight dark forces in the wizarding world. We're here to pick you up and escort you to a safe house." The tall red head explained.

"Wait a minute." Wilson said, finding his voice and turning to House. "You didn't tell me this was going to be dangerous."

"It won't be," said the shabby man, stepping forward. "as long as everything goes as planned, none of you will be in any danger at all. We'll explain more once we arrive at Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin, by the way." He said, following Moody's example and shaking House's hand. Stepping back, he motioned to the others.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks smiled brightly at them, her hair now turning into a bright yellow. His hand moved to the red-head. "Bill Weasley," Then the black man. "Kingsley Shacklebolt," Finally all eyes were resting on the man clad completely in black. "and Severus Snape."

"Can we get on with this, Lupin? We are on a schedule." The man said, his voice slick and patronizing.

"Yes, yes, quite right." Moody said roughly. "Each of you, pair up with one of us so we can get out of here as soon as possible."

Everyone in the room was still for a moment before someone moved. Foreman walked carefully towards Kingsley, who politely shook his hand. Kutner, after straightening his shirt, trotted over to Tonks, who went to wave a hand at him, but ended up knocking over House's TV.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said apologetically, taking out her wand. "_Reparo_!" The TV magically fixed itself and flew back to it's original position. Wilson gaped. House smiled ruefully at him.

"Believe me now?" He whispered. Cameron cast House a sidelong glance and strode over to Bill, who smiled down at her. Wilson hesitantly stepped towards Lupin. Still seeming like the only one other than House who had been able to find his voice, Wilson shook Lupin's hand and introduced himself.

"Dr. James Wilson." He said cordially. Lupin nodded.

"It's a pleasure."

Finally only Thirteen and House remained without partners. House exchanged a look with Thirteen, then moved towards Snape, whose lip curled with contempt when his dark eyes met House's. Thirteen shook herself and went to stand next to Moody.

"Everyone ready?" Moody asked. Each of the Order Members nodded, and each of House's people nervously jerked their heads.

"Alright... GO!" He yelled. House shivered involuntarily as Snape hooked his arm through his own. However, that soon became the least of his problems.

He felt as though he was spinning faster than he ever had in his entire life. He also felt like he was being compressed. He had no sense of where he was, and he could not breathe. Just as he thought he was going to affixiate, he felt hard pavement beneath his feet. As soon as he realized he was on solid ground, his legs collapsed from under him. His vision bleary, he looked around to see that his friends were in similar states. Bill was helping Cameron off of the ground, and Lupin was extending his hand to Wilson. Foreman had managed to only fall to his knees, and was already back up. Kutner was flat against the ground, and Tonks was shaking him worriedly. Moody still had Thirteen in a death grip, so it looked as though she hadn't fallen.

House groaned, clutching his leg. He suddenly felt a hand grasp the fabric of his shirt and yank him up into a standing position. Snape was glowering at House. House stared daggers back, not removing his gaze as he leaned down to grab his cane. Finally, House looked away and began to take in their surroundings.

They were on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. The surrounding houses were rather grimy and unwelcoming. Most of them were dotted with shattered windows, and the dull glimmer from the street lights showed that many of the house's had peeling paint and unsightly hunks of trash piled at the steps. That was, until he noticed Moody lift a lighter above his head. With a click, the light from the streetlights was... _sucked up_ by the lighter. Kutner whistled, impressed.

"Lovely neighborhood." House muttered under his breath. He looked to Moody for further guidance.

"Quick," He huffed, handing a piece of paper to Thirteen. "memorize it and pass it on to the rest of your lot." She shakily took the paper from him and stared at it. She then handed it to House, looking confused. He read the narrow handwriting on the piece of parchment.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Shrugging, House passed it to Cameron, then she read it and it continued down the line. Foreman was the last to read it, and when he handed it back to Moody, the grizzled wizard promptly placed the tip of his wand on it and it burst into flame, smoldered, and fell to the ground.

House considered the houses in front of them. One was number eleven, the other was number thirteen.

"Where's twelve?" Cameron asked, echoing his thoughts.

"Just think about what you read." Bill told her, smiling slightly. "All of you." He added, looking quickly around at the rest of them.

Just as it crossed his mind, a battered door suddenly appeared out of nowhere between eleven and thirteen, followed almost immediately by dirty windows and walls. Within seconds, it seemed as though a house had suddenly been inflated between the two houses.

House and the gang gaped at the sudden appearance of number twelve, but they had no time to consider it before each of their wizard companions were ushering them inside. Or in House's case, _pushing_ them inside.

"Hurry, for Merlin's sake!" Snape hissed, shoving House forward. House shrugged off his hand.

"Get your hands off of me." He spat back as he limped away as fast as he could, heading towards the door. House carefully walked up the stone steps, ending up in the middle of the group, Moody, Thirteen, Lupin, and Wilson in front of him, with Bill, Cameron, Tonks, Kutner, Kingsley, and Foreman at his back. Snape hurried up behind him, looking disgruntled.

The front door had chipped black paint, and the only other noticeable feature was the silver door knocker in the form of a serpent.

_Creepy. _House thought to himself. There was no mail slot or key hole on the door.

Moody abruptly took out his wand and tapped the door once. Next came a series of clatters and a loud bang. The door inched open, and the odd group filed in.

House stepped into the nearly pitch dark hallway. The house smelled of dampness and dust. It felt as though he was in an abandoned building.

"What's the deal? This place is a dump!" House exclaimed as he stopped on the threshold.

"We're renovating." Moody growled as he tapped House on the head with his wand. Murmurs of annoyance confirmed that he had done this to the others as well. He felt as though Moody had trickled hot water down his neck. "Had to lift the Disillusionment Charm." He explained. "Remus, get us some light, would you?"

"On it." Lupin replied. House heard a hissing noise as several old fashioned oil lamps sputtered to life, just barely illuminating the hallway.

After being gently prodded in the back by Moody, House moved out of the threshold. They formed a line, the Order members in the front, and House and his companions in the back. House noticed the carpet was threadbare, and the wallpaper was peeling.

They moved along the hallway, which had age-blackened portraits every few feet. A dusty, cob-web covered chandelier hung over them, swinging lightly, though there was no draft in the house. He also noticed a serpent theme as they progressed. All the candelabras and the chandelier has snakes on them.

There were doors every few feet, but they did not stop until they reached the one at the far end of the hall. Moody knocked on it once.

"Molly? We've arrived." A plump red-headed woman opened the door.

"Oh! You must be the Mug- I mean, you must be Harry's doctors!" She exclaimed as she stepped aside and ushered them in. "Come in, come in. We'll have a spot of tea." House exchanged an inquisitive look with Cameron, who stood beside him. Wilson chuckled slightly under his breath from beside him.

"I forgot, you hate tea. England is perfect for you." He said sarcastically. House rolled his eyes.

"They're magic. They can conjure me up a scotch if I ask."

"You hope."

They stopped their conversation as they headed into what he now saw was a foyer. Another door stood at the other end of the room, but most of the space was occupied by a large, dark staircase.

"If you could keep your voices down, that'd be lovely." The woman named Molly said over her shoulder. "Don't want to wake anythi- anyone up." She stammered, smiling brightly at them. House gave her an appraising look as she opened a door that led into what appeared to be a kitchen. Before he followed the wizards inside, he heard Thirteen let out a muffled shriek. House turned to look at her. She had one hand pressed over her mouth, the other was pointing at something.

"What?" He asked, his eyes following her finger. His eyes widened as he saw several mounted heads on the wall. At first, his heart skipped a beat and he thought they were human, but upon closer inspection it was clear they were anything but. They were shriveled and had longs ears and noses.

"Please, get inside and we'll explain anything and answer any questions." Molly pleaded, glancing around nervously. House lightly touched Thirteen's shoulder.

"Come on." He said quietly. Her eyes were bugging out. Foreman wrapped his arm around her and guided her into the kitchen.

Once inside, Molly quietly closed the door and ushered for them to sit down at the long dining table. The kitchen was a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large cooking fire, and hazy smoke hung in the air like a smokers pub. Many chairs had been crammed into the rooms, and several people occupied them. A thin, balding red headed man occupied one. Next to him sat a gaunt looking man with wild shoulder length hair and a haunted look in his dark eyes. On his other side, occupying two chairs, was a man who was at least eight feet tall, with a humongous beard that covered up almost his entire face, and two beetle black eyes. Unlike Snape's, they held a kind spark in them. Finally, a short, dirty looking man with ragged ginger locks occupied another open seat. His eyes were flicking nervously about, and he looked as though he simply didn't want to be there.

"God, this night is turning out to be one big introduction. Arthur Weasley," Moody motioned to the balding man. "Sirius Black," the man with the haunted eyes smiled grimly. "Rubeus Hagrid," He pointed at the giant, who waved a hand the size of a trash can lid. "and Mundungus Fletcher. Speaking of, Dung, you can drag your thieving arse out of here. We don't need you for this." Mundungus rose quickly and skittered from the room.

"I'll drop by tomorrow, Alistor." He added as he slipped by House and exited the room.

"I'm counting the minutes." He replied edgily. "This is-"

"I can handle the introductions." House cut him off, stepping forward and planting his cane firmly on the ground. "I'm Dr. Gregory House. I'm a diagnostician at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I have a double specialty in Infectious Disease and Nephrology. This," He pointed his cane at Cameron. "is Dr. Allison Cameron, head attending in the ER, and an immunologist." Now he pointed at Foreman and Thirteen, who were standing together. Foreman still had his arm around Thirteen. "The interracial couple is Dr. Remy Hadley and Dr. Eric Foreman, both members of my team. Dr. Foreman is a neurologist and Dr. Hadley is an internal medicine specialist." Moving down the line, he pointed to Kutner. "Dr. Lawrence Kutner, with a specialty in Sports Medicine, which seems slightly useless, but he's good for a laugh... and finally, the handsome man next to me is Dr. James Wilson, head of oncology." He finished, raising his eyebrows expectantly at the gathering of wizards. All of them were looking at them with a mixture of confusion, and in the case of Arthur Weasley, awe.

"You'll have to forgive us, we don't know much about Muggle medicine." Lupin told them apologetically as he took a seat. House shrugged.

"That's what we're here for. So... any questions we ask will be answered?" House asked. Lupin nodded.

"Within reason." He replied. House nodded.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**Author's Note: All my favorite characters of all time in one room! (Minus the twins and Chase) I'm having a good time writing this. Pleaaaase review, and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. Frequently Asked Questions

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 4: FAQs**

**Author's Note: WOAH. This turned out to be a really long chapter. Sorry! Read on for more crossover madness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or Harry Potter!  
**

* * *

House carefully settled himself down at the table, and his companions quickly followed suit. The Order members all had their eyes firmly fixed on him, waiting for him to speak.

"So, what's wrong with him?" He asked, folding his hands over his cane. Cameron gaped at him.

"Of all the questions you could ask-"

"I'm worried about the patient." House said pointedly, and Cameron actually laughed out loud. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly covered her mouth. The Order members were giving them strange looks.

"Well... to tell you what's wrong with Harry, maybe it would be best to start at the beginning, so as to avoid the hundreds of questions that'll need answered if we pick up where we are now." Said the man, Sirius Black. House motioned for him to continue.

"Fourteen years ago, there was a dark wizard taking over England and the surrounding environs. His name was Lord Voldemort." Sirius began. House stifled a snort of derision at the name, for once deciding that offending someone was _not_ a good idea. However, most of the Order members openly shuddered at his name. "He was pure evil. The worst kind of wizard, and an expert in the Dark Arts. He killed anyone who got in the way of him and his followers, the Death Eaters."

"The Order was in operation back then as well. Two of our members, Lily and James Potter, they were married. And they had a one year old son. That was, until thirteen years ago. Lily and James were in hiding, all of the Order were. Voldemort would have liked nothing better than to exterminate us. Lily and James had a Secret Keeper. The only way that anyone could find Lily and James was if their Secret Keeper expressly told someone. Originally, I was their Secret Keeper. James was my best friend, you see. But I convinced them to change their Secret Keeper to our friend Peter Pettigrew... he betrayed Lily and James to Lord Voldemort. Several days later, he murdered them both. He was going to kill their son, my godson, as well."

"However, something odd happened. When Voldemort performed the killing curse on Harry, it did not kill him. It rebounded on Voldemort and turned him into a pale imitation of himself. Harry is the only living person to have survived the killing curse. He was left with only a scar on his forehead. Harry Potter became known as The Boy Who Lived. He was famous throughout the wizarding world before he could even talk."

"Harry would have come to live with me after Lily and James' death, but-"

"Sirius was falsely accused of murdering Peter-" Lupin continued for him.

"...wish I had, too..." Sirius mumbled mutinously.

"-and eleven other Muggles. Peter faked his own death to escape the authorities, and thusly blamed James' and Lily's death on Sirius, who all of us assumed to be their Secret Keeper. Sirius was captured and thrown in the wizard prison, Azkaban, considered to be a crazed murderer. We discovered the truth about two years ago though, after Sirius escaped." He smiled sadly. "So Harry was forced to live with his Aunt and Uncle, who were Muggles."

"And the worst kind, at tha'." The giant, Hagrid, added. "Treated 'im like dirt, they did."

"The next ten years were not fun for Harry. He went to Muggle School and lived with his Aunt and Uncle. He was treated miserably there, like something embarrassing that should be kept under wraps. You see, wizards don't attend school until they turn eleven. So until then, he was forced to live with them." Sirius explained. "When he was eleven, Hagrid went to retrieve him."

"They'd bin hidin' from the Hogwart's letters, you see. Tryin' ter outrun 'em. Blasted shame you can't outrun Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid winked one enormous eye. "I found 'em, and I had ter explain ter Harry who he was, seeing as the Muggles never did. Took him to get his books, his wand, his owl- and next thing ye knew he was on the train ter Hogwarts."

No doubt noticing the confused expressions on their faces, Moody picked up the story.

"When they turn eleven, each wizard child gets sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a boarding school where they learn how to control their powers. You met the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who is undeniably the most famous and powerful wizard of the century. Snape here," He motioned to the greasy-haired man in black. "teaches Potions there. Lupin is the ex Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Ex?" House asked, raising an eyebrow. He wouldn't dream of giving up a chance to pry into someone else's personal life. If Snape could hang onto his job (he didn't picture the man to be one that loved children), then why couldn't Lupin? Lupin gave him a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, I suppose you should know everything..." He paused, running a hand through his prematurely graying hair. "Dr. House, I am a werewolf. When it got out, it turned out that most parents did not want a monster teaching their children." He said quietly.

"Remus!" Tonks exclaimed, looking frustrated.

"You're a werewolf? Cool!" Kutner burst out. When all eyes turned to him, he seemed to shrink down in his seat. "I mean- uh- uh-"

"Some find it 'cool', I, however, do not. But we are not here to talk about me. We are here to talk about Harry." He took a heavy breath and continued. "Harry arrived at Hogwarts like any other normal wizard child. He was sorted into Gryffindor, one of the four houses at Hogwarts. From there, what's happened to him has little to do with what you're here for, so we'll skip to when Harry was fourteen."

"He was one of the champions in the Triwizard Tournament, a contest between Hogwarts and two other wizarding schools. Through some apparent fluke, Harry and one other Hogwarts student, named Cedric Diggory, became champions. For the first time in Hogwarts history, their were two champions."

"Harry did spectacularly well for his age. He finished the first two tasks with little to no injury. It was in the third task that things went wrong. Their task had been to get through a dangerous maze to find the Triwizard Cup. Whoever reached it first would be crowned the winner. Harry and Cedric arrived at the same time and grabbed it. Somehow, though, it had been turned into a Portkey, a magical object that immediately teleports anyone who touches is it to a specific location." Lupin explained. Moody growled, pulling out a flask and taking a heavy sip.

"Care to take it from here, Alistor?" Lupin asked. Moody thumped his fist on the table.

"I would _love_ to. Shortly before Harry's fourth year began, I was kidnapped by one of Voldemort's followers, Barty Crouch Jr. He used a potion to assume my appearance, and masqueraded as me at Hogwarts. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for a full year. He was secretly working for Voldemort at the school, the ultimate goal being his resurrection, or so to speak."

"He was the one who rigged the competition so Harry would be selected as a champion, and it was he who transformed the cup into a portkey. When Harry and Diggory touched it, they were transported to a cemetery. Waiting for him there was the remnants of Voldemort, and Peter Pettigrew, the aforementioned traitor and his most loyal follower."

"Using an old, dark, and powerful potion, they planned to bring Voldemort back to his former glory. The final ingredient was all they needed... the blood of an enemy. You see, in his first three years at Hogwarts, Harry thwarted attempts by Voldemort to come back twice, an amazing feat for someone so young. Voldemort wanted revenge."

"They cut Harry's arm after killing off Diggory. The potion did exactly what it was supposed to do. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned." He stopped, taking a ragged breath, his magical eye whizzing around wildly. "Harry narrowly escaped with his life. He returned to the Hogwarts grounds, cup in one hand and Diggory's corpse in the other."

"Barty Crouch, still disguised as me, dragged Harry back to the office with full intents to kill him. Thankfully, Dumbledore finally saw through Crouch's disguise and burst in. Snape gave him Veritaserum, which is a truth-telling potion, and we found out everything... Voldemort was back, and the wizarding world was in great danger."

"Harry was taken to the hospital wing, as he had been through a good deal of emotional trauma." Sirius was talking now, looking grave. "He was only slightly injured. Anyway, when Dumbledore tried to explain to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic and the head of the magical government, he wouldn't hear a word of it. It was true that Harry was the only one who had seen it. We hoped that with Harry's account, the magical world would understand. Unfortunately, Harry slipped into a coma shortly before the Minister's arrival. He's been in the coma ever since. He has seizures every couple of hours, and an odd rash all over his forearms." His voice broke slightly. "We're in dire straits. Harry keeps getting worse, the magical world should be protecting itself against Voldemort, but instead they're all cozied up in their hovels, none the wiser to what's happened. Dumbledore's lost most of his accreditation and people are writing him off as a crackpot... we have to get Harry better. Dumbledore won't give us any details," He added bitterly, "but he's of the opinion that Harry is the only one who can stop Voldemort. And that's why we've brought you here." Sirius finished.

"We brought him to the Healers at St. Mungo's, but they don't have the slightest clue of what's wrong with him. It's nothing magical, so we're assuming it's a Muggle ailment. We have him there under an assumed name, mainly because we don't want the press, or the Death Eaters to know Harry is sick. We're running out of options, and Dumbledore said he thought you could help. We're hoping you can fix Harry by the time he's due back at Hogwarts, and we can really start on convincing people that he's returned. He's the keystone of our movement, and we all care about him. We just want him better." Arthur Weasley said in a strained voice.

"We can get you any medical equipment or medicines you need, and as quick as you need them, so don't worry about that." Kingsley added.

"We just want to know what's wrong with him." Molly said, a pleadingly desperate note in her voice.

House considered each of the people around the table. Had he not seen irrefutable proof that they were telling the truth about being wizards, he would be writing him off as insane. However, right now, House couldn't help but feel rather arrogant. With all of their magic at their disposal, they needed House's help, a lowly doctor, to help cure their precious _keystone_.

"Are wizarding anatomies any different than... erm, 'Muggle' anatomies?" Cameron asked, her voice seeming smaller than usual. House cast a glance at her. She looked rather frightened, but interested at the same time. He also noticed how the fire light reflected slightly in her deep blue eyes...

Shaking himself, House turned his eyes away, trying to focus on the conversation again.

"...essentially the same, although wizards are a bit more resistant. That's why it's very rare that wizards contract Muggle diseases."

"When do we meet this kid?" Foreman asked, speaking for the first time.

"We'll bring you over to St. Mungo's first thing in the morning. They've cleared out a whole ward on the second floor... we've 'convinced' them that Harry, or as they think he's called, Bertrand, is incredibly contagious. You are all Healers from abroad come to see him. Please don't talk in front of them... they think you're Ukrainian and don't speak English." Tonks explained, a slight glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"Da," House mocked.

"So we'll be staying here?" Foreman asked. Arthur and Molly nodded.

"Yes, you'll be staying here with our family, Sirius, and Harry's friend Hermione (I believe you met her) while you're attending to Harry." Arthur explained. House connected one and two that Arthur and Molly were married, and that Bill was obviously their son.

"Sorry the House is such a mess. It's been a bit of a wreck since my parents passed away." Sirius said with fake remorse in his voice. "We're renovating, cleaning the place up... don't worry, there will be plenty of room for all of you."

"What exactly is this place?" Wilson asked. "'Grimmauld Place'..." He echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Also known as the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black." Sirius explained, frowning. "Family home. My parents and brother are dead, so I was lucky enough to inherit it... at least it gives the Order a place to use for a headquarters." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. House's ears pricked as he heard scratching at the door. He saw that the ducklings were looking at it worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's just Crookshanks." Tonks assured them, getting up. Molly moved to the door, but Tonks waved her down. "Sit, Molly, sit! I've got it." Tonks made her way to the door, but stumbled as she did, crashing through the door and falling into the foyer with a loud thump.

"Oh, no!" Tonks groaned. House heard a _woosh, _and then a shrill screaming filled his ears.

"FILTH! SCUM! HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS, MUTANTS, MUGGLES IN THIS MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE, SULLYING IT'S NOBLE PURITY WITH THEIR DIRT AND VILENESS! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Shut up, you barmy hag!" Sirius yelled angrily as he exited the kitchen and pointed his wand at something he could not see. House heard another _woosh_, and the screaming ceased. Tonks and Sirius looked back at them, a ginger cat with a bottlebrush tail weaving about their legs.

"What the hell was that?" Foreman asked, eyes wide. This had done nothing to settle his friends... they all still looked thoroughly freaked out, if not more so at the sudden screaming.

"That," Sirius said in an angry voice. "was my mother." Registering their fearful stares, Sirius sighed and made his way back to his chair. "You see, in the wizarding world, photographs aren't stationary. They move, they talk. Like the enormous portrait of my mother that she used a permanent sticking-charm on so I could never removed the damned thing." Tonks, now holding Crookshanks, also sat back down.

"As long as we keep our voices down, she generally doesn't freak out like that, but, well, I'm a bit accident prone." She said, her cheeks flushing slightly, clashing wildly with her hair.

"So, your pictures are like our videos?" Cameron asked. All of them stared blankly at her except for Arthur.

"Ah, yes! Videos, that's what they're like." He affirmed, beaming at his own knowledge.

"What was that she was screaming about? Mud-bloods, blood traitors...?" Wilson asked, now seeming less frightened and more interested.

"I suppose we should explain blood status to them, shouldn't we?" Kingsley suggested. Sirius nodded.

"Yes, yes. My family, the Blacks, we're an ancient pure blood family. Pure blood means we've only had children with other pure blood wizards. Some purebloods, like my parents and most of my family at large," Tonks snorted indignantly. "Not you or Andromeda, Tonks." Sirius amended. "Look down on anyone who isn't pureblood. There are also wizards who are half-bloods. One of their parents is a wizard, the other is a Muggle. Generally people aren't terribly prejudiced against half-bloods, as there's so many of them now a days. It's the Muggle-borns that get the worst of it. You see, wizard parents can give birth to people who can't use magic, typically known as Squibs, and in turn Muggles can give birth to wizards. Muggle-borns sometimes face prejudice in the wizarding world, they're considered second rate because of their heritage."

"Are they?" House asked, twirling his cane restlessly in one hand.

"No." Molly said immediately. "Harry's friend, Hermione, darling girl- she's the best witch in her year, and she's a Muggle born." House nodded.

"Half-breed?" He questioned. Some of the Order members exchanged awkward glances.

"That'd be me." Hagrid growled. "I'm half-giant. Me dad was a wizard, me mum was a giantess." House simply stared.

"You don't say?" Hagrid gave him a withering look.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Lupin asked before Hagrid had a chance to respond. House shook his head.

"I'm good for now. I think it's bed time. Where are we sleeping?" House asked. He was tired, and his mind was buzzing. He needed time to think. However, he forgot that he had dragged along the single most good natured person in the world.

"If you can do magic, why don't you help out the normal world? You could do so much."

"We've found that over the centuries it's best to keep ourselves separate from Muggle society." Lupin responded evasively.

"If we involved ourselves with Muggles, they would come running to us for every insignificant slight and problem... much more trouble than it's worth." Snape spoke up for the first time since their arrival. Cameron looked like she was about the reply (he could see the moral outrage clearly on her face) but before she could, a voice spoke behind him.

"These are the Muggles, then?" House turned in his chair to see two identical red-headed teenage boys in their pajamas.

"Fred, George!" Molly said loudly. "You are supposed to be _in bed_!"

"Yeah, well, not exactly an easy thing to do with dear old Mrs. Black shouting her head off, now is it?" One of the twins said. The other was examining House.

"Are these the Muggles, then? Shouldn't they be wearing white coats and what not?" He asked. House smirked.

"White clashes horribly with my eyes." The twin smirked back.

"Fred, George, _bed_!" Molly ordered, pointing up the stairs.

"Mum, we've been over this, we want to help with the Order!" One of the twins said. "We're of age!"

"You are still in school, and still living under my rules. If you're so keen to help the Order, go upstairs and clear your beds out and move them into Ron's room."

"Mum!" The first twin exclaimed. "It's one in the bleeding morning and you want us to do manual labor?"

"You've been using magic every fifteen seconds since you came of age, put it to good use for once!" She commanded. Muttering mutinously, Fred and George stomped up the stairs. Molly turned back to them.

"Dr. House-"

"Just call me House." He interrupted. She continued, unphased.

"You, Dr. Wilson, Dr. Foreman, and Dr. Kutner will be staying in a room together. Second door on the third landing. Dr. Cameron, Dr. Hadley, you're the first door on the second landing." They all nodded. "Hold on just one moment while I go conjure up some beds." Molly hurried out of the room.

"I'm afraid I need to get back to the Ministry." Kingsley said in his deep voice. "Don't want Fudge to get suspicious. Arthur, I might drop by for dinner tomorrow."

"I'll have Molly make extra." He said with a genial smile.

"I am leaving as well. I see no further point of me being here." Snape said in a thin voice. He turned on his heel and left, stepping in front of Kingsley and heading to the door. Once House knew he was out of earshot, he turned back to the others.

"He is just _delightful_." He quipped. Lupin grimaced.

"Severus, although not terribly friendly, is loyal to the cause." He told him.

"We hope he's loyal." Sirius muttered. "I will never understand why Dumbledore trusts him."

"If yeh trust Dumbledore, then yeh ought to trust Snape." Hagrid said firmly.

Behind him, he heard the door creak open, and Molly had returned.

"Everything's ready for you. We'll be heading to St. Mungo's about eight. Would you like me to wake you beforehand for breakfast?" She asked. All of them nodded.

"Uh, thanks for letting us stay." Kutner said awkwardly as she guided them up the stairs. She smiled brightly at him.

"It's no trouble, dear." House pushed open the door with his cane, and they headed into a rather large room with four twin beds in it.

The four of them filed into the room. They all stared at each other for a long moment. House hadn't realized he would be bunking with half of his team in one room in a shabby, dirty old house filled with talking portraits, giants, and werewolves.

_This is just getting more fun by the minute..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if I made Hagrid sound like a moron, but it's hard to get his character just right. Please review!**


	5. It's a Slumber Party!

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 5: It's a Slumber Party!**

**Author's Note: Ready for some good times at Grimmauld Place? I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter!  
**

* * *

"House, next time you drag me half way across the world to cure the humanity's sole hope for survival, will you please at least book a room in a Hilton?" Wilson huffed as he threw his luggage on one of the beds.

"I think this is kind of cool, actually." Kutner commented mildly, mirroring Wilson and placing his duffle bag on top of the twin bed in the corner.

"Of course you would say that." Foreman said, rolling his eyes. "Kutner, you're twenty eight, but inside you're just eight. For me, this is straight up weird."

"Of course you would say that." Kutner mocked. "Because you're thirty five, but inside, you're just an android sent by Skynet to observe us pathetic emotional humans."

Unable to think of a comeback, Foreman just frowned at him and loosened his tie after picking his bed. House still stood hovering at the doorway, thinking.

"What is it?" Wilson asked, noticing the classic House-is-having-an-epiphany look. House just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered uncharacteristically, settling himself down on the last available bed and leaning his cane against the wall. He stripped off his tweed jacket and stretched, checking his watch as he did so. It was one thirty in the morning. He smiled brightly at his companions. "So, should we start with the hair-braiding or the pillow fights? Foreman, you might have trouble with the first one."

"_I'm _going to bed." Foreman grunted as he grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from his bag and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"But aren't we going to talk about boys? That cute new RN in pediatrics just has the _prettiest _eyes!" House called after him, trying to make his voice mockingly high. Wilson gave him a jaded look as he sat down on the bed, checking his cell phone. His brow furrowed.

"What the hell?" He muttered, tapping his phone.

"What?" Kutner asked.

"My phone, it won't even turn on." He said distractedly as he slid the back off of his phone, taking out the battery and putting it back in. He pressed the on button, but his cell phone remained stubbornly black and silent.

"Maybe the magic interferes with modern technology." Kutner suggested.

"It better not." House growled, removing his PSP from his bag. "If I can't use this to entertain me, this job better include a hooker budget." House pressed down on the power button, but his PSP did nothing. He grimaced. "Crap."

"Look at it this way, now you can focus on the case, and we can get out of here faster." Wilson said.

"Wizards must have things they do when they're bored. We'll just do that stuff instead." Kutner said with a shrug, unbuttoning his over shirt, then grabbing a pair of shorts and passing Foreman as he took his turn in the bathroom. Foreman sat down on his bed and tugged his blankets over him.

"Goodnight." He said.

"But how are you going to sleep without Thirteen to keep you warm?" House asked innocently. Foreman looked at him, irritated.

"I can sleep without my girlfriend." He responded.

"Yes, and I can live without my vicodin, that doesn't mean I like doing it." House replied knowingly. "Speaking of," House grabbed his discarded jacket and removed the small prescription bottle that resided there. Popping open the top, he poured out three of the tablets and chucked them into his mouth, dry swallowing them as per usual.

"Take it easy House, you don't want to run out." Wilson warned, taking off his shirt, seeming unabashed to undress in front of the other men.

"I won't run out, considering I packed eight bottles." He responded, deciding to take Wilson's lead and just stripping off his shirt, quickly replacing it with a thin gray v-neck.

"_Eight bottles_?!" Foreman exclaimed. "How long did you think you were going to be here for?"

"A week or two." He answer, stepping out of his jeans. Wilson gasped.

"House!"

"What? Like you said, I didn't want to run out." Now in his boxers and a tee-shirt, his preferred sleeping attire, House threw the covers over himself, snuggling his head into his pillow.

"You're addiction is getting worse, House." Wilson said, the righteousness seeming to leak out of him. "You're going to end up killing yourself."

"Well, if it was your body, then your opinion would _totally_ matter." House muttered as Kutner exited the bathroom.

"So are we going to go to bed, then?" Kutner asked, observing House and Foreman in their respective beds, and Wilson in the process of climbing into his.

"Yes." Foreman answered in a tired voice.

"We need sleep for tomorrow." Wilson added.

"And I wasn't really being serious about that cute RN. He's got a weird mole on his chin." House muttered, his face now smashed completely into his pillow, his long limbs hanging off the edge of the bed. He had originally wanted some time to consider what had happened, but he could not bring himself to ignore the fatigue washing over him.

"Alright." Kutner said, sounding slightly put out. He heard the squeak of the mattress as the young doctor got into his bed.

Foreman was the nearest to the door, so he forced himself out of bed and shut off the sole oil lamp, thus enshrouding the room in darkness.

"'Night Wilson." House muttered lazily.

"Goodnight, House."

**xxxxxx  
**

Once he was sure that the other's were asleep, Kutner carefully peeled back his covers and stepped out of bed, hoping that the creaky floorboards would not give him away. He knew from experience trying to wake House up from his naps that the older doctor was a heavy sleeper, but he didn't know if the same could be said for Wilson and Foreman.

Slipping quietly out of the room, closing the door gently behind him, Kutner set out to explore Grimmauld Place.

Stalking through the dusty corridors, Kutner swiveled his head around, examining the various moving portraits until one of a rather robust woman told him that staring was rude.

Climbing up the stairs on the soles of his feet to avoid making noise, Kutner reached the top landing. Two bedrooms doors stood there, one reading 'Sirius', the other reading 'Regalus'.

_Regalus... his brother? _He wondered. Kutner remembered that Sirius had said he was dead, so his room would be vacant, wouldn't it?

He stepped forward carefully, his eyes darting to Sirius' room, hoping upon hope that he wouldn't wake the Wizard up. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of some kind of death or gender-changing curse.

He reached forward, meaning to turn the doorknob, but it resisted. He cursed under his breath. He was wondering if he should go back down to his room and grab his lock pick set from his bag when suddenly a hoarse shout came from behind him.

"Muggles in my Mistresses' home! Muggles trying to get into my Master's room! Kreacher won't let you, no he won't!" Kutner turned just in time to see a creature resembling the disembodied heads in the foyer pelting towards him. He felt the thing collide into him, driving him to the ground with a loud crash.

He now got a better look at it now that it was beating him viciously with his tiny fists. It had huge, bat-like ears with copious amounts of gray hair sprouting out of them. He had a long, scraggly nose that drooped considerably and huge eyes that stared at him with malice and vindictiveness. Kutner struggled, trying to push the creature off, but it gripped his tee-shirt and began kicking him in the lower stomach, coming dangerously close to his nads.

"Ahhhh!" Kutner yelled, thrashing.

"What in blazes is going on out here?" A groggy voice sounded from a few feet away. Over the little monster's shoulder, he saw Sirius plod through his bedroom door, rubbing his eye. Once he saw the predicament Kutner was in (he was screeching and still trying to throw off the creature) his eyes went wide. "OI! KREACHER, YOU FILTHY RAG, GET OFF OF HIM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, grabbing the back of the filthy tea rag that the thing (Kreacher?) was clad in and throwing him roughly off of Kutner.

Kreacher crashed into the opposite wall, squealing. "Muggles, blood traitors, Mudbloods! Oh, what would my Mistress say?"

"Kreacher, you stay away from the Mug- our guests, you hear me? And you are not to attack anyone under any circumstances. I'm your Master, not my bloody mother and not my brother!" He said, his voice angry and tense. Kreacher nodded.

"Of course, Master Sirius. Kreacher will obey because he must." He pushed himself off of the floor and scurried away, and as he did Kutner thought he heard the words "Muggle" and "Blood traitors" repeated several times. Kutner, still on the floor, looked at Sirius, who was looking at him with a half annoyed, half amused expression.

"Thought you'd go exploring?" Sirius asked him as he quickly scrambled up, flushing with embarrassment.

"I, I uh, was-" Sirius cut him off with a hand.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just grateful you didn't run into Buckbeak. What a mess that would have been." He said, leaning against the wall and blinking his eyes sleepily.

"Buckbeak?" Kutner asked.

"He's a hippogriff." Sirius explained.

"A hippogriff?" Kutner exclaimed. "Awesome!" Sirius smirked slightly.

"Lovely animals, hippogriffs, but if you don't know how to deal with him they're a bit dangerous."

"What was that, thing- Kreacher, you called it?" Kutner asked. Sirius jerked his head, indicating they should begin walking back down to where Foreman, House, Wilson, and Kutner were staying.

"He's a house-elf." Sirius began. "They're servants to Wizards, they do the cooking, cleaning, various tasks their master's put them up to. Kreacher adored the rest of my family, always hated me though. Once the rest of my family passed a way, I inherited him and the house. Of course, I don't trust him to do anything, so he basically just creeps around the house, mumbling about what a filthy blood traitor I am and stealing my mother's old things to hide in the kitchen cupboard. Quite annoying, really."

"What exactly is a blood traitor?" Kutner asked, keeping his voice down so he didn't wake the rest of the house. He was very relieved that he hadn't woken Mrs. Black, and he was also relieved that Sirius wasn't angered by his nighttime wanderings.

"Blood traitors generally refers to purebloods who fight for Muggle-born and Muggle rights. Or, now that Voldemort's back, basically any pureblood who isn't a Death Eater." He informed him dismally.

"So this Voldemort guy, he really wants to enslave us? The Muggles?"

"Yeah." Sirius responded as they reached Kutner's room. "Yeah, he does. And he will if we don't stop him. If Harry doesn't stop him." Sirius suddenly looked many years older, a distant and pained look in his dark eyes.

"You close to Harry?" Sirius nodded.

"He's... like a son to me. I'm his godfather. He would have come to live with me after his parents were killed, but within hours of their deaths Peter had framed me for murder and I was on my way to Azkaban." He shuddered outwardly. "We didn't meet until he was thirteen... I only had a year with him before this happened." Kutner considered the other man, and after a moment's deliberation, he reached out a hand and touched the other man's shoulder.

"House is the best doctor you could find, and we'll do anything we can to save him." Sirius looked at him, then nodded.

"Thanks." He paused, then motioned towards the door. "You should probably get some sleep. Next time you want to see the house, let me know, otherwise you might get more than you bargained for." He winked at Kutner and turned on his heel, heading back upstairs.

Smiling to himself, Kutner reentered his temporary bedroom as quietly as he exited, watching the faint light from the hallway sweep over his friends for a moment. House was spread eagle on his bed, snoring loudly. Foreman lay, his lip twitching slightly, breathing deeply and looking much more at peace than he ever did while awake. Wilson slept on his side, the covers pulled up to his chin.

A barely noticeable smirk still on his face, Kutner slipped back into bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kutner never got enough attention on the show or in most fanfictions, so I thought I'd give him a little spotlight. :) Please review!**


	6. Good Morning, London

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 6: Good Morning, London**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy as of late. But have no fear, the next chapter is here! (WHY DO I KEEP RHYMING?) I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter!**

* * *

A loud _CRACK _woke up House, Wilson, Foreman, and Kutner early the next morning, causing all of them to jump and let out surprised yells, and causing Kutner to actually tumble off his bed with a yelp.

"The hell?" Wilson exclaimed, sitting up in his bed now. House's sleepy mind was trying to catch up with what was going on.

"Good morning!" Two voices said together. Blinking his eyes, he saw the red-headed twins he had met the night before, Fred and George.

"You're half right." House muttered, forcing himself into a sitting position like Wilson and Foreman. Kutner was sitting Indian style on the floor, tangled up in his sheets and rubbing his eyes.

"Mum says breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes. You may want to get dressed." Fred informed them, grinning cheekily. "Or do Muggles eat breakfast in the nude?"

"Most of society frowns on topless dining." House said, bracing himself against the bed as he struggled up, his leg protesting with a sharp pain as he did so. He winced, quickly grabbing his cane from where it leaned against the wall and using it to support himself, relieving his leg pain slightly.

"Unfortunate." George said, frowning in a very, very serious manner.

"Well, unless you want to stay for the show, I suggest you run along while we change." House told them roughly, bending down to grab his bag. The twins smiled again.

"See you at breakfast!" They said in unison as another loud _CRACK_ sounded and they dissapeared. Wilson cast an awkward sideways glance at House.

"They seem awfully excited we're here." He commented mildly.

"They're up to something." Kutner assured them. "I can tell." House had seen that same mischievous grin plastered on Kutner's face many times. He remembered the young doctor smiling ear to ear when House had ordered them to dig up a body...

They all changed quickly. Wilson donned his typical button up, tie, and khaki trio, Foreman wore a suit (as if trying to prove his superiority over the rest of them) and Kutner wore jeans and a sweater. House threw on a red t-shirt and black button-up, along with jeans and a charcoal gray sports coat. The usual.

Just as they were completing their morning routines, there came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Wilson called as he tightened his tie and examined himself in a dusty mirror.

The door creaked open, and Thirteen and Cameron strolled in. Thirteen wore a dark blue blouse and jeans, looking more casual than usual, and Cameron was clad in a white collar shirt, lilac vest and black slacks that House thought accentuated her hips rather well.

"Good morning, ladies!" He greeted them. Cameron smiled slightly and Thirteen raised her eyebrows.

"You're awfully cheery." She said suspiciously.

"You find that odd. That's interesting." House said, zipping his fly and moving towards the door.

"You're not exactly known for your sunny disposition." Cameron commented.

"Oh, you're such a downer." House retorted, slipping past her through the door. Foreman and Kutner exchanged a glance, then followed with Wilson close behind, and with the girls bringing up the rear.

They headed down to the basement kitchen, which was almost completely a sea of red hair. Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, and two other ginger children sat, digging into plates piled high with eggs, toast, kippers, and porridge. Sirius also sat at the table, along with the girl he had met the morning before, Hermione.

"Good morning!" Arthur called, looking up from a newspaper entitled _The Daily Prophet_. A moving picture on the front displayed a harried looking man (a wizard, he guessed) and a headline entitled "Ministry Frantic Over Missing Cauldrons".

They all sat down. Kutner sat next to Sirius, Foreman next to Kutner, Thirteen next to him, then Wilson, then House, and then finally Cameron completed the table by sitting between Molly's empty seat and House.

Molly rushed forward, greeting them as she filled their plates.

"Here you all go. Oh, I don't think you've met the rest of my children. This is Ron-" She motioned to the boy sitting on George's other side. The teenage boy smiled awkwardly through a mouth full of bacon. "and this is my youngest, Ginny." The red headed girl next to Hermione presented him with a cautious smile. House guessed she was either thirteen or fourteen.

"Nice to meet you." Kutner said, returning their smiles. The others followed suit and greeted everyone. Cameron was giving House a pointed glance when he said nothing.

"So, how do you know the patient?" He asked, directing the question at the Weasleys.

"Harry's like a son to Molly and I. He's stayed with us a good amount over the years. Fine young man, Harry is. Especially considering all he's been through. Ron and Hermione met Harry in their first year at Hogwarts, and they've been best friends ever since." Arthur informed him, setting down his paper. "Bill's never met him, but Fred, George, and Ginny are friends with Harry as well."

House fingered his toast, his mind working in it's element now.

"Has he been staying at St. Mungo's since he started showing symptoms?" He asked. Molly nodded.

"Where did he stay before that?"

"Hogwarts. In the Gryffindor dormitory." It was Ron who answered this time. "Why is that important?"

"He could have gotten sick from something there. We're just checking all the possibilities." Cameron explained reassuringly. House could almost see the halo over her head.

"Funny, it seemed like I was the only one checking the possibilities." House stated edgily. "We'll need to check the dormitories."

"If it was environmental, the other kids would be sick." Kutner commented.

"Not if Harry was the only one with a weakened immune system." House said.

"Those dormitories are cleaned compulsively every day, not to mention completely emptied over the summer. Going there would be a waste of time." Sirius said rather haughtily.

"We'll still need to know what cleaning products they use." Foreman said.

"Cleaning products?" Ron asked. "They just use elf magic, don't they?"

Blank stares from House, Wilson and the team.

"House elves." Fred explained quickly. "Helpful little buggers. I believe you saw the delightful display in the foyer?" They all nodded.

"All the house-elves my family's had over the centuries. Hogwarts employs hundreds of them. They clean the castle, cook the food, do the laundry." Sirius continued. "Whatever Harry's got, it doesn't have anything to do with where he's been."

"I think I'll decide that, seeing as I'm the doctor." House responded rudely. Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

"House doesn't tend to get along well with patient family." Wilson apologized. "He just wants to help Harry."

House's was getting irritated. He didn't need his two angels on his shoulder constantly apologizing for him.

"So how are we getting there?" House asked.

"We'll be taking the Muggle bus." Arthur answered, glowing with excitement.

"Wonderful." House muttered as he went back to his breakfast.

**xxxxxx  
**

Breakfast was done. Everyone was dressed and ready to head out. Just as they were about to leave, however, there was a small problem.

Foreman's head was growing to six times it's normal size.

And House found it absolutely hilarious.

When they had noticed Foreman's head growth, Molly had immediately rounded on Fred and George, who looked like they were trying very hard to smother mischievous smiles.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" She shouted. "THEY ARE GUESTS IN THIS HOUSE AND YOU GO DOSING THEM WITH YOU'RE RUDDY TRICK SWEETS! FIX HIM, NOW!" She screamed shrilly. Although Molly was only about five feet tall, House found her incredibly intimidating, which was impressive considering he rarely considered anyone intimidating.

The twins had spent a good ten minutes rifling through their pockets and knap sacks, trying to find the correct cure for Foreman's head growth. After figuring out that it was just a joke, Foreman had resorted to brooding in the corner and avoiding eye contact with the rest of the team, who all looked on the verge of hysterical laughter. Thirteen actually had a fist pounded into her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

House stood by with Wilson, smirking at Foreman while it all went down.

"I barely notice a difference." He commented mildly. Foreman had cast him a murderous glance.

After that mess was taken care off, the group set out. Sirius, Molly, Ginny, and Bill would be staying at the house. Arthur would be escorting them there along with Tonks and Lupin, who were going to meet them at the bus stop. Then Arthur would be leaving for work and return to pick them up around seven. Tonks and Lupin would remain with them to guard them.

They headed out from Grimmauld place into the early morning sun. House squinted, massaging his leg as he did so.

"I wouldn't have agreed to this if I knew walking was involved." He grumbled so only Wilson and Cameron could hear. He could tell they were slowing down to match his crippled gate, and it annoyed him heavily. He wasn't a child.

The walk to the bus stop was difficult on his leg, but he managed. As they arrived at the bus stop, they exchanged greetings with Tonks and Lupin. Lupin looked ragged and shabby, more so than he had before. Side effects of being a werewolf?

House, almost without thinking, grabbed a handful of vicodin from his pocket and downed the lot, dry swallowing them with relief.

"Dr. House, that was quite a lot of medicine you just took." Lupin observed with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm in quite a lot of pain." He responded, squinting through the sunlight and trying to locate their bus. He saw the red double-decker coming towards them in the distance. "Why do we have to take the bus?" He asked, rather petulantly.

"Well, we originally planned to take the wizard bus, the Knight bus, but we decided that the less people who see us, the better. We want to keep this very quiet." He informed them.

"You think these Death Eaters might have connections inside the government?" Wilson asked. Lupin nodded.

"We believe so, yes." The bus had pulled up to the curve and the door opened. Everyone streamed in through the door, accompanied by several other early morning commuters too cheap to get cars.

The ride was not a pleasant one. The bus stank, the people stank, everything just stank. He knew Londoners weren't known for their personal hygiene, but hot damn, he doubted some of the bus patrons even knew what a shower was.

"This is our stop." Arthur told him.

The bus came to stop in front of a large, old fashioned, red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. Much like Grimmauld Place, the store front had a shabby, miserable air to it. The windows were full of chipped dummies with awry wigs, modeling fashions that went out of style before he had hit puberty. A huge dusty sign on the door read "Closed for Refurbishment".

"Delightful." House said.

"It may look a bit on the ruined side, but you'll find that most things in the wizarding world are cleverly disguised as mundane things." Tonks said, stepping towards the glass pane. She stared directly at a female mannequin with her false eyelashes askew. "Wotcher... we're here to see Bertrand Weasley."

"Harry's cover name. He's masquerading as one of our cousins." George explained from next to Cameron.

House was shocked to see the mannequin nod slightly and beckon with a single finger. Suddenly Tonks grabbed House and Wilson by the elbows and pushed them forward. House felt as though he walked through a perfectly still sheet of ice water, but when he came out on the other side, he was perfectly dry and blinking in surprise.

He heard small gasps from behind him. He turned to see Cameron, Thirteen, Kutner and Foreman looking around, confusion written all over their faces. It didn't take House long to recover. Should anything surprise them after what they'd seen in the past twenty four hours?

House turned away from his team and started taking in his surroundings. They were very clearly in the reception area of a hospital, but it was nothing like the one at PPTH.

Rows of what House guessed to be witches and wizards sat in rickety wooden chairs. Some looked to be perfectly fine, leaning in their chairs and reading magazines with the title _Witch Weekly_ emblazoned on the front. Others, on the other hand, were in rather dreadful conditions. A dumpy little witch sat in the corner, staring forlornly at her hands, which now had triple the amount of fingers they were supposed to have. A grubby warlock had a hand clamped over his mouth to muffle a loud hooting. A group of three witches were standing near the reception desk, supporting another young witch whose legs had been replaced by large pieces of jerky.

Many people in lime green robes rushed about, scribbling on clipboards. Each of them had a wand crossed with a bone emblazoned on their chest.

"Are those the Healers you mentioned?" Wilson asked Lupin. Lupin nodded.

"Yes. They're the wizard equivalent of doctors." He answered. "Come, let's get in line."

House and the gang tailed Lupin and Tonks to the queue. Arthur bid them goodbye and wished them luck, and whispered something in a serious tone to the twins that he couldn't quite catch.

A plump, bored, blond witch sat behind the reception desk, absent mindedly picking at her fingernails. The sign on the desk read "Inquiries".

While they waited, House read some of the bright posters plastered on the walls.

"Antidotes are anti-dotes unless approved by a qualified Healer!" One stated, with a picture of a potion vial with a large red X over it. Hanging nearby was a portrait of an elderly woman with long gray curls.

**Dilys Derwent**

**St. Mungo's Healer 1722-1741**

**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**

House jumped slightly when the old woman winked at him, but then remembered how wizard pictures worked. _Creepy._

After the receptionist had sent the jerky-leg witch off, House and the crew walked up to the counter.

"Hello. We're here to see Barnaby Weasley. He was supposed to be moved today, can you-"

"Oh, is he the one that's severely contagious? Cleared out a whole ward on the second floor for him, they did. Ward 17. Go right on up." They all nodded to her as they made their way to the stairs.

"Won't they get suspicious that we're going into the kid's room to treat him when he's 'severely contagious'?" Thirteen asked dubiously.

"Don't worry, we've got a cover story if anyone asks." Tonks said with a sly smile. "We've got everything covered, just worry about curing Harry."

They arrived on the second floor. They started walking past the various doors.

Ward 14... Ward 15... Ward 16...

"Here we are." Lupin announced.

"Excellent." House said in a mock-scheming voice. Cameron gazed at House, giving him an odd look.

"What?" He asked, irritated. Cameron smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing."

Cameron stepped in front of him and headed into Ward 17. Confused, House followed close behind. It was time to meet their patient.

* * *

**Author's Note: There's my character bias creeping in yet again... evil laughter sorry Foreman. I hope you liked it, please review!**


	7. Taking Care of Business

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 7: Taking Care of Business**

**Author's Note: Mistake in the last chapter! Harry's codename is BERTRAND. I stupidly kept mixing it up with his pseudonym from the Deathly Hallows, "Barnie", which is short for Barnaby. My apologies for any confusion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter!  
**

* * *

House limped into the room, his cane clacking loudly against he linoleum floor. It wasn't hard to figure out who their patient was, as there was only one occupied bed in the large ward. The rest of the space was starkly empty.

House headed immediately towards the bed to take a good look at their patient. Upon reaching his bedside, he raked his eyes over the teenage boy lying there. Pale skin, glasses on the bedside table, and messy black hair that hung in his closed eyes. He noticed a thin lightning bolt scar through his dark bangs.

He focused on Harry's looks for about fifteen second before his eyes became glued to the rash Sirius had mentioned on his arms.

"Dermatitis..." House trailed off. Looking around, he saw that everyone was staring around the room, blankly. Tonks had remained outside to guard, Lupin was inside, looking at him expectantly.

"We're going to need some stuff." House said simply, gesturing around at the blank room.

"Such as?" Lupin asked. "I can get all of it rather quickly." House arched an eyebrow.

"I'd ask how, but I'm not sure I want to know. I need sample bags, gloves..." There was too much, he shook his head.

"Listen, where are you planning on getting this stuff?" House asked.

"From your hospital. I was planning on going outside, Apparating there, and returning with whatever you needed. I could simply shrink anything too large to carry." He explained.

"Listen, just go to one of the exam rooms and nab everything in there." House said. Lupin nodded.

"I'll be back in a moment." He ducked out of the room, leaving the lot of them alone for the first time since their arrival in London. Cameron stepped close to him, leaning down and turning Harry's arm to better examine the rash. Her leg lightly brushed his, and he couldn't ignore the slight shiver it sent through him. _Focus. _He told himself.

"This is month's old... pale discharge indicates a severe allergic reaction."

"It'd have to be pretty damn severe to cause a coma and seizures." Thirteen commented, walking over to Harry's other side and peeling back his eyelids with her fingers. His eyes were stunningly green.

"If his throat swelled up and he affixiated due to an allergic reaction, it could have temporarily cut off air flow to his brain and caused him to slide into a coma." Foreman suggested.

"Doesn't explain the seizures." Kutner pointed out.

"Adolescent onset epilepsy does." Wilson suggested.

"Two simultaneous conditions?" Cameron asked dubiously, eyeing House. _Why even say it? _House thought. _These people know me too well... _

"House hates coincidences." Cameron and Wilson said together, smiling awkwardly afterwards.

"Differential diagnosis for dermatitis, seizures, and coma."

"Autoimmune?" Cameron proposed. House rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way.

"Oh, you are _so_ predictable. The immunologist predicts autoimmune." He said.

"It fits for either Budd-Chiari or-" House held up a hand to cut off Cameron.

"Wait... I bet I know what you're going to say next." He said in a hushed voice, putting a joking finger to his lips. "Were you by any chance going to finish that sentence with the word _Lupus_?" He asked. Cameron looked jaded.

"It fits." She repeated.

"It's never lupus. Think of something else." House said, waving her off.

"Actually, House, we did have a case of Lupus last year." Kutner pointed out mildly.

"Lupus is just a lack of a better diagnosis. There are hundreds of different symptoms that could fit for Lupus, we've only got two."

"Autoimmune is still a strong possibility." Wilson said. "You mentioned Budd-Chiari. It fits, treatment's safe."

"It's not Budd-Chiari. The liver would be involved by now." House said, spinning his cane distractedly.

"We need to do blood work before we do anything else." Wilson affirmed. "Let's just wait for Lupin to get back-" Just as he said the shabby wizards name, he burst through the door, holding a cardboard box. He dumped the contents on the floor, then waved his wand.

Suddenly, he felt like he was back at Princeton Plainsboro. Half the room was like an exam room, the other half was like the pathology labs.

"I grabbed some extras." Lupin shared with a smile. House smirked.

"Excellent..." He said in a mockingly evil voice.

**xxxxxx  
**

The day seemed to fly by, and House thought it was mainly because of their so far tragic failure. The day consisted of them running Harry's blood draw, examining the stunningly normal results, and then running his antibodies for every autoimmune they could think of. They also ran a scratch test and it came up with absolutely nothing. Harry wasn't allergic to anything.

His friends sat around his bed. House privately thought that if Fred and George hadn't been there, the room would have sank into a sullen silence. Hermione seemed the most shaken, biting her lip and glancing at Harry even if she was in a conversation with someone else. She was also prone to frequently and annoyingly asking if they'd found anything yet.

"If we had, I'd tell you." House snapped eventually. Cameron gave him a disparaging look from across the lab table.

"She's just worried about her friend." She whispered.

"Don't care. Trying to save a life here." He muttered, checking Harry's blood for JRA. Negative. He cursed.

"We're not getting anywhere. It's not autoimmune." Foreman said from beside him, his eye glued to a telescope.

"Maybe it's an infection." Kutner offered. House bit his lip.

"Brain stem infection explains the seizures and coma, but not the rash. Not to mention he doesn't have a fever." House said, shooting down Kutner's idea.

"I know you're going to call me predictable for this, but it could be brain cancer." Wilson said, glancing at Harry with his classic pitying look. House tilted his head, considering the possibilities.

"He would have gotten worse by now..." He trailed off, not completely convincing himself.

"It seems like wizards and witches have stronger immune systems. Sirius said they almost never get Muggle ailments." Thirteen pointed out.

"We need to run an MRI." Cameron said. House nodded.

"Hey! Lupin!" Lupin's head snapped up from where he had been standing by the door.

"Yes?"

"Think you can snake us an MRI?" House asked, limping towards him.

"I have absolutely no idea what that is, I'm afraid." He said apologetically.

"No worries. Just drag me along to Princeton with you. We'll make it a team outing." Lupin arched an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to put you in any danger. You can just describe to me-"

"I could describe it to you, but one: it would make no sense to you, and two: this'll be much more fun." House explained. Lupin eyed him for a moment before nodding his head.

"Very well. We need to hurry, though. I don't want to leave Tonks as the sole guard for long." Lupin turned to stroll out the door, and House sent a wave to his friends (Cameron and Wilson looked concerned, Kutner looked put out that he didn't get to tag along) and followed after him. They greeted Tonks on their way out and explained where they were headed before setting off.

He tailed Lupin down the stairs, through the reception area, and back out the window display onto the narrow London street.

"We need to be very careful. The Order doesn't know if the Death Eaters suspect anything, but if they do, we must operate with utmost caution. They cannot discover Harry's condition." Lupin said in a hushed voice, glancing over his shoulder.

"Got it." House said, nonplussed. He followed Lupin across the street and into a narrow alley between a small pub and a pet store.

"Behind the dumpster, if you would." Lupin said, guiding him with a light touch on his arm. He and House crouched behind the dumpster. House massaged his leg, the crouching motion doing no favors for his thigh muscle.

"Can we hurry this up? I _am_ a cripple, you know." House grouched. Lupin sighed.

"I'm just checking to make sure the coast is clear." He craned his head over the side of the dumpster. "Alright." He hooked his arm through House's, and House clenched his fists in preparation for side-along Apparition.

It was just as incredibly unpleasant as it had been the night before, squeezing him within an inch of his life and making him feel as though he was going to suffocate. When the spinning and squeezing stopped, he found himself in a completely empty exam room.

"I set a Disillusionment Charm on it, so no one will come in. Any time we need to Apparate in and out of Princeton Plainsboro, we'll use this room." Lupin exclaimed, helping him up and handing him his cane. "Now, would you mind showing me to the MRI?" He asked.

"Alright... follow me." House said, opening the door and peering around. "Can you cast a spell so we're invisible or something?" He asked.

"There's been a fair amount of magic performed here in the past two days. I'd prefer to avoid doing more than absolutely necessary. We don't want to alert the Ministry to our activities." Lupin elucidated. House sighed.

"Great." He muttered. "Alright, if you see a forty something woman dressed like a trollop, let me know."

"May I ask why?" Lupin asked.

"She's secretly a harpy. You have those things in the wizarding world, right?" He asked, skirting into the clinic. He wasn't too worried about Cuddy finding him here. The clinic was the last place anyone expected to find him.

He and Lupin tried to walk as nonchalantly as possible through the clinic. Lupin had luckily taken of his robes for this, leaving him in dark gray pants and a green collared shirt. House tried to keep his head down. He didn't want anyone reporting his presence to Cuddy. After all, he was 'vacation'...

Making their way out of the clinic, they found themselves in the slightly empty reception area. Good. He motioned towards the elevators. All he had to do was get out of sight of Cuddy's office-

"HOUSE!"

"Son of a bitch." House cursed. Lupin turned before him.

"I believe I've found the trollop you mentioned." He told him blandly. House turned and saw Cuddy stalking towards him.

"Why are you here?" She asked, blue eyes flashing with annoyance. "You ask for a vacation last minute and then you show up anyway?"

"I forgot some things. Just heading back to my office." House made up the excuse quickly.

"Then who's your friend?" She asked, eyes turning to Lupin, who smiled slightly. He glanced around the reception area and pulled his wand from his pocket, aiming it directly between Cuddy's eyes. Suddenly, her eyes went glassy.

"You thought you saw Dr. House, but then realized it was just someone who resembled him. You are now going to return to your office and stay there for-" He glanced at House. "half an hour." She nodded, her mouth hanging open slightly. Lupin pocketed his wand, and Cuddy promptly turned on her heel and marched back to her office. House gaped at him in awe.

"What happened to not wanting to perform too much magic in the hospital?" House asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"We do what we must." Lupin answered with a shrug. "I'd really like to avoid doing any more than absolutely necessary, but I did not want her to remember seeing me, just in case Death Eaters are on our trail." House nodded. The door to the second floor dinged open.

"To radiology!" He declared, heading down the second floor hallway. Now that the threat of Cuddy was gone, they didn't have much to worry about on their trek to the MRI.

They arrived their with little event. He peered his head through the door. Unfortunately, some neurologist whose name he couldn't remember and his patient were using the MRI.

"Lupin, I know you don't want to do any more magic, but you got to do something about these guys." House told him, easing the door shut. Lupin sighed.

"Fine." He stepped past House and pointed his wand in the door, muttering something under his breath. He motioned House forward, and the two men stepped into the cold, noisy, and dimly lit MRI lab.

The neurologist was comatose on the floor, snoring loudly. He heard similar sounds over the roar of the MRI machine coming from the patient.

"Hold on." House said, rushing forward and hitting the emergency stop. He slid the table out, revealing the patient inside. Some random old guy. House glanced around. He grabbed a nearby wheelchair and lifted the thin old man into it, ignoring the strong protest in his leg.

"Okay... you're obviously going to have to shrink this thing." House said, motioning towards the MRI. "Preferably to pocket size." Lupin nodded, whipping out his wand once again. He waved his wand lazily through the air, and suddenly the enormous MRI was gone, replaced by a small, dollhouse sized version. House smiled slightly to himself and picked it up, placing it in the palm of his hand.

"That is... impressive." He said, turning the miniature machine over in his hand.

"Just a simple shrinking spell." Lupin replied with a shrug.

"Huh. Alright, we better get going before Cuddy snaps out of-" Suddenly he was interrupted by the door opening and a familiar gasp.

"What the hell?!"

House jerked his head up in alarm.

Chase was standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is really all just for fun, so I just winged it with the medical stuff on this one. I'm sure it's horribly inaccurate, but I'm juggling two other multi-chapter fics at the moment, and I simply don't have time to do the ****necessary research. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! :D**


	8. The Australian Connection

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 8: The Australian Connection**

**Author's Note: I couldn't leave Chase out of the story! I love this chapter, and I hope you do to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter!  
**

* * *

Lupin reacted quickly. His wand was still in his hand from shrinking the MRI, and he whipped it through the air, shouting.

"_Stupefy!_"

A jet of red light shot from the end of his wand, heading directly for the blond doctor's chest. However, the young doctor's blue eyes merely flared with determination.

"_Protego!_" He shouted, causing Lupin's jaw to drop. The stunning spell bounced off of the invisible shield the man had cast, flying off in House's direction and hitting the diagnostician right in between the eyes, sending him spiraling to the floor with a surprised look on his face. Lupin kept his wand level, pointing at the doctor's neck.

"Who are you?" He asked, his words clipped. It took an unusually strong wizard to cast spells without a wand, and it wasn't typical to find an usually strong wizard dressed as a Muggle doctor in a hospital.

"Dr. Robert Chase. Who are _you_? And why is House with a wizard _here_?" He asked in an Australian accent, stepping forward to examine the empty spot where the MRI machine once stood.

"I'm afraid revealing that information would not be in my best interest. I was working under the assumption that you were a Muggle who had the bad luck to stumble in on us, I did not expect a wizard." Lupin said, taking several small steps towards the door. He had to block off Chase's escape route. He was going to have to modify the mysterious doctor's memory as soon as he let his guard down.

"The only reason you wouldn't tell me why you're here is if you're hiding from someone. If it's the Ministry, then we're on the same side." Chase said calmly. He stooped down to check House's pulse and scoop up the MRI still clutched in his hand. He examined it, pale blue eyes flashing.

"You're hiding from the Ministry?" Lupin asked carefully. Was he dealing with some kind of escaped conflict? Chase's eyes turned on him, and he squinted.

"Wait, I know you. You're Remus Lupin. You were a Gryffindor prefect." Lupin raised a shocked eyebrow.

"You attended Hogwarts?" He asked. "I don't recognize you." Chase shrugged in response, placing the MRI carefully on the ground next to House's unconscious form.

"I'm not surprised. I was a first year when you were in your seventh year." Chase said, placing his hands in his pocket and looking Lupin over.

"What house?"

"Ravenclaw."

There was a moment of thick silence in the freezing MRI room. Lupin was the one that broke the quiet.

"So tell me, Dr. Chase, why is a wizard working in a Muggle hospital?" Lupin questioned him, hand tightening on his wand. Chase laughed humorlessly.

"Because the Ministry snapped my wand in two after I was expelled, and I could hardly get a job in the wizarding world, now could I? I suppose Hagrid might've needed an assistant Game Keeper, but I had better options in the Muggle world. My father was a rich Muggle doctor. He never wanted me to attend Hogwarts. When he found me on the doorstep four months earlier than he expected, he got me into Muggle school to catch up on the years I missed, and after that I enrolled in Seminary for a few years before deciding to follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor. So, here I am." Chase smiled half heartedly. Lupin eyed him.

"Why were you expelled?" He asked. "It couldn't have been in your first year, I would have remembered."

"I was expelled halfway through my fourth year. Some Slytherin boy named Kale Runcorn was found slaughtered by a Dismemberment Curse in a boys bathroom near the Gryffindor dormitory. It was common knowledge I hated the little bastard, so my wand was one of the first they checked. The used _Priori Incantatem_, and it showed that the last spell that my wand performed was the Dismemberment Curse." Chase explained. Lupin stared at him, scrutinizing the young doctor. He was waiting for some kind of rebuttal. Hoping for it, more like. Fighting a powerful dark wizard in the middle of a Muggle establishment didn't sound like a fantastic idea.

"Were you responsible for Runcorn's murder?" Lupin asked quietly.

"No." Chase responded nonchalantly. "No one listened to me, unsurprisingly. I had gotten in detention about a dozen times for jinxing him in the hallway, so when he turned up dead and my wand had done it, nothing I said mattered." He sounded slightly bitter as he said this.

"You can perform magic without a wand." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Chase shifted slightly.

"They broke my wand, but they didn't take away my school books. I taught myself. Wands are the best way to perform magic, using other means... it's quite difficult. For ten years I had to use my hands to little affect, but after years and years of practice, I can perform magic without lifting a finger. Still haven't mastered nonverbal spells, though." He added dismally.

"Were your parents Muggles?" Lupin asked, wondering how Wizard parents could have ignored the signs that their expelled son was still using magic.

"Essentially. My mother was a Squib. Hated herself for it. Drank herself into oblivion."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lupin commented. At least he had that advantage over the other man if they ended up dueling. Lupin didn't have to say his spells out loud. Although his wand movement could give Chase the idea of what he was doing, Lupin would still have some element of surprise.

"You can stop planning to attack me." Chase said with a lazy smile. "I'm not going to roll on you. I'll make it look like I was never here, and when I hear the MRI machine's been stolen, I'll act just as shocked as everyone else." Lupin's eyes widened.

"You're a Legillimens." He said, unease creeping through him. Chase nodded.

"Yep. Another handy little skill I taught myself." He informed him. "No, I'm not a dark wizard." He sighed.

"I see." Lupin said noncommittally. "So you're going to allow Dr. House and I to walk out of this hospital unscathed and alert no one to our presence here or what happened to the MRI, just like that?" He asked.

"Yes." Chase agreed. "On one condition." Lupin raised an anxious eyebrow, eager to get out of the hospital. Tonks would worry if they were gone too long. "Two, actually. One, you modify House's memory when he wakes up. He never saw me come in. I don't want any annoying questions, and I definitely don't want him to know I'm a wizard."

"Alright." Lupin agreed. "I suppose I can do that."

"And I want you to make an Unbreakable Vow to me." Chase said, his voice steady. He gave Lupin a hard, searching gaze. Lupin waited for him to continue. "I want you to make a vow to me that you will do your best to keep my girlfriend safe."

"Your girlfriend? I assume you're referring to Dr. Cameron?" It was the only option, since it was obvious that Dr. Hadley was in a relationship with Dr. Foreman. However, Lupin had to admit, he had assumed Cameron and House had been in a relationship, the way the two acted around each other, the constant side glances, the way they both seemed to freeze when they touched each other.

They reminded Lupin of him and Tonks. One wounded old man who felt undeserving of love, and one naive, beautiful, and good natured young woman. He gulped slightly, brushing off the thought.

"Yes." Chase said simply.

"Dr. Chase, you should know that's a very serious-"

"You need my silence. You could try to Confund me or stun me, but I can guarantee you with absolute certainty that you'd fail." Although his voice was friendly, Lupin could detect the threat in it. Sighing, he ran a hand through his prematurely graying hair.

"Fine." Lupin agreed, stepping forward. "We need to do this quickly. I may have temporarily distracted the hospital administrator, but she'll be up any moment." Chase nodded in affirmation as Lupin carefully grabbed Chase's smooth palms, looking into his ice blue eyes. He felt a small chill creep up his spine as he looked into them. _This is a mistake! If I fail, I'll die. _Then another voice retorted. _To the best of my abilities... I would have done that regardless. _

"I'm unsure of how to do this without a third person." Lupin said.

"Don't worry. I don't need a wand, remember?" Chase asked, smiling slightly. He cleared his throat, tightening his grip on Lupin's hands.

"Will you, Remus Lupin, do the best you can to protect my girlfriend, Allison Cameron, as long as she is London?"

"I will." Lupin answered. A thin flame of fire erupted from Chase's hand, entwining itself around their hands, binding them thickly in a snakelike flame. It held for a long minute before dissipating, and he breathed out heavily. House groaned on the ground.

"Dr. Chase, if you would take your leave?" He asked, releasing Chase's hands.

"I'm going. It's been a pleasure, Remus." Chase said, a hint of dark amusement in his demeanor. "Maybe I'll see you around." With that cryptic comment, he turned on heel and strolled out of the room. Lupin bent down and helped House lean forward. The doctor's azure eyes flicked open, and Lupin couldn't help but notice the warmth that was held in them that he had not seen in Chase's.

"Wh-what?" House trailed off, looking around. Lupin quickly drew out his wand, pointing it between House's eyes. "You saw no one enter this room. You slipped and fell, hurting your head and knocking yourself unconscious in the process." House's eyes glazed over, and he nodded slowly. When House's starry gaze disappeared and the clear, concise intelligence returned, Lupin helped him steady himself and handed him his cane. "Thanks." House mumbled, scooping the MRI up off of the floor. "Lets head out." He paused before leaving the room. "Shrink the computers, too. MRI's useless if we can't see the results." Lupin nodded his assent and promptly shrank the computers, stuffing the now minute Muggle contraptions in his pocket. House pushed open the door with his cane and headed out into the hallway.

Lupin tailed House out of the MRI room, nervous that he had made a very grave mistake.

**xxxxxx  
**

It was twilight when two robed men met on a lonely road on the outskirts of Princeton. To anyone passing by, it would have probably looked suspicious.

Luckily, there was no one passing by. They had made sure of that. One man was tall, the only part of his visible were a long, thin fingers, which were white as a sheet. The other was slightly shorter, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"So, he is sick?" The taller man hissed in a high, cold voice.

"Yes." The other man answered, his voice low. "That's the only reason they'd require House and his team."

"Resorting to seeking help from Muggles. Pathetic, even for the order."

"Indeed."

"Do you know where they're keeping the Potter boy?" The taller man asked.

"No. I only know that he is sick. I suspect they're keeping him at St. Mungo's. Didn't you hear about the supposed 'dangerous knew disease' that someone on the second floor caught? It could be a cover." He suggested. The taller man nodded.

"Yes..." He said quietly, sounding undeniably like a snake as he did so. "Yes. We will need to investigate."

"Do you require my assistance?"

"I require nothing more from you." The man answered coldly, and two red slits were barely visible underneath his hood. "You will be paid well for this information, should it turn out to be useful." He turned to leave, but the shorter man reached out a hand and caught the edge of the robe.

"You... you will hold up your end of the bargain?" He asked. The other man snorted.

"Lord Voldemort keeps his word, you need not worry."

**xxxxxx  
**

House and Lupin returned to St. Mungo's without event, thankfully. They strolled once more through the mannequin display at the front. House was uneasy. He felt as though he had forgotten something, like there was some strange foggy thing in the back of his mind he couldn't reach...

When they arrived back on the second floor, Tonks breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Wotcher, Remus, I was about to come after you! You've been gone for almost an hour and a half!"

"I'm sorry." Remus said, and House could tell he meant it. "I'll explain what happened later." Tonks gave him a searching look, then parted from the doorway so House and Lupin could enter. Stepping back into the ward, he saw the team, Wilson, and Cameron essentially where he had left them. Cameron was drawing more blood from Harry, and Foreman, Thirteen, and Kutner were running tests. Wilson was looking at a chart. He looked up when House came in, and so too did Cameron.

"You've been gone for awhile. We were starting to get worried." Cameron said, biting the inside of her lip.

"Sorry. Lots of traffic." House replied sarcastically. "Someone _please_ tell me you've found _something_."

"Okay." Foreman sighed. "We've found something."

"Really?" House asked, cocking his head.

"No! We haven't found anything." Foreman said loudly. "Well, except this." He handed House a chart. "His alkaline phosphates are slightly elevated. Could indicate diabetic ketoacidosis."

"Hmm. Kid could be in a diabetic coma. Alright, Kutner, get him on IV insulin, see if he improves at all." House paused, twirling his cane absent mindedly. "This doesn't explain the rash though." He turned to Lupin.

"When did the rash start?" He asked Lupin. Lupin blinked, thinking.

"Shortly after he was transferred to St. Mungo's." He informed him. "Why?" House rolled his eyes.

"The rash isn't a symptom." House said, turning to the team. "He's allergic to something in the linens, probably what they use to wash them. Get the kid plastic sheets, and the rash will go away."

"I'm on it." Lupin said, departing from the room. House limped towards Harry, examining the young boy. _So, the fate of the free world depends on this kid? So by extension, the fate of the free world depends on ME..._

House couldn't help but grin at that. The fate of the whole damn world depended on him. Awesome.

"Alright, so, what causes seizures and a coma, kids?" House asked the room at large as Kutner attached the insulin drip to Harry's IV.

"Let's get him in the MRI. Elevated alkaline phosphates is consistent with brain cancer as well." Wilson said. "Speaking of, where is the MRI?" House grinned and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Right here. We'll have to wait for Lupin to come back to-" Just as he said the wizard's name, he strolled back into the room, carrying Harry's new sheets. He went to hand them to House, but House waved him off. "Give them to Cameron. She's used to doing nurse stuff." Cameron looked disgruntled as Lupin handed her the sheets with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry I ran off without setting up the MRI." Lupin said, taking the MRI from House's hand and placing it on the ground. Taking out his wand, he flicked it.

"_Engorgio_." He said. The MRI returned to normal size. Lupin then removed the computers from his pocket and placed them on a nearby table. _"Engorgio." _He repeated.

"I love magic." House muttered in awe as he motioned for Foreman and Wilson to help him roll Harry over to the MRI.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, I'd love to hear what you think, especially about Chase being a wizard!**


	9. Take a Bite Out of Death

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 9: Take a Bite Out of Death**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a lot more serious than the others, but I hope you all still like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter!  
**

* * *

"Damn." Foreman breathed, clearly frustrated. House hovered next to the neurologist, his eyes scanning over the same useless MRI results.

"Nothing." Wilson said from behind him. "His brain looks completely fine."

"Thank you, I needed someone to state that obvious fact." House sighed, standing up straight and puffing out his cheek. "Brain cancer's off the table. No sign of ICP, no encephalitis, nothing." He shook his head. "There has to be something we're missing."

"There's not." Foreman replied, standing up and ejecting the bed on the MRI. Harry's comatose form slid out, his skin pale and drenched with sweat. Cameron furrowed her eyebrows next to him.

"He looks like he's got a fever." She observed, stepping forward quickly and placing a small hand on Harry's forehead. Suddenly, Harry's body jerked, and Cameron withdrew her hand and stepped back. His body twisted and contorted, his limbs losing control. "He's seizing!" She yelled.

Kutner rushed forward and helped Cameron hold the young boy down so he wouldn't hurt himself. House's hand had just rested on a syringe when his convulsions stopped, and he sank back down onto the MRI bed, limp and useless. The Weasley children and Hermione stood several feet away, looking on in horror. Hermione clutched at Ron, her eyes brimming with tears, and Fred and George exchanged morbid looks. Lupin ran a hand through his prematurely graying hair, averting his eyes from the scene.

"Fever..." House murmured to himself. "This doesn't make sense." Wilson raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Cameron and Kutner helped Harry back onto his gurney, and then back on his bed. Foreman shut down the MRI, and Thirteen hovered behind him, biting the inside of her lip. "He's been in a coma for months, he's been having seizures for months... and now suddenly he has a fever? It has to be something we did. Something we exposed him to." House flipped his cane in the air, deftly catching it as it fell back to earth. He pointed at Harry with it.

"Kid ever been to the hospital? A Muggle hospital?" House asked. Ron's brow creased, thinking.

"I don't think so." He responded. Hermione shook her head.

"He never mentioned anything about being in a hospital, and honestly, his Aunt and Uncle weren't the kind of people that would take him there if he had been sick or hurt." She said. House limped over to Harry's bed and detached the IV.

"What are you doing?" Cameron exclaimed, striding towards him. He held up a hand.

"He isn't just allergic to his sheets, he's also allergic to penicillin. We started him on broad spectrum antibiotics almost as soon as we got here, enough time for him to have a mild allergic reaction, causing the fever." House explained.

"Multiple allergies could indicate a weakened immune system." Foreman commented.

"And we're back to autoimmune." Wilson said, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

"We tested him for dozens of autoimmune diseases, he turned up negative for all of them." Kutner reiterated. House massaged his forehead, trying to think. This case was a series of dead ends and false symptoms.

"Start him on narrow spectrum antibiotics." House began. "Metronidazole, specifically." The team nodded in assent, and Thirteen began rooting through their supply of medicine. House stepped back as she attached the IV. She had grabbed insulin as well. When he gave her a questioning glance, she shrugged.

"Ketoacidosis still fits." She explained.

"Barely." House muttered. "The progression of symptoms and lack of _death _indicates it's something else. He's been in a coma for months and he's still alive, he hasn't had any further symptoms. According to the charts St. Mungo's has been keeping, his seizures haven't worsened. He's stayed exactly the same."

"It doesn't matter, right now it's all we've got." Foreman said, moving towards Harry's bed. "We'll do a ketone test on his urine and go from there." House gnawed the inside of his cheek.

"House?" He was snapped by his thoughts by Cameron, who was standing in front of him. He had obviously spaced out, since he didn't remember her moving across the room.

"What?" He asked, irritated at his own inattentiveness and their lack of progress on the case.

"Is that alright? You are the boss." House nodded.

"Barely something is better than absolutely nothing." He answered, limping of towards where Wilson leaned against the wall. Cameron and the team set about collecting Harry's urine and running it for the ketone. House looked at Wilson. The oncologist was silent for a long moment before he finally spoke.

"Do you like Cameron?" He asked. House's blue eyes bugged out of his head.

"Where the hell did _that_ come from?" House asked, his gaze immediately darting across the room to make sure the team, (and more importantly Cameron) were out of earshot.

"It's just a question!" Wilson said, raising his hands defensively. House just rolled his eyes at his friend, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, struggling to think. Wilson's question bugged at the edge of his thoughts, distracting him. Do _I like Cameron_? He thought for a brief moment. His more logical side immediately shot the idea down. _No, of course I don't. She's just... no_.

House's mind refocused on the case, where it belonged. Daylight was quickly waning, and they would only have an hour or so before they needed to return to Grimmauld Place. He wanted something to show for the day's work. He wanted to be at least a step or two closer to figuring out what was wrong with Harry. They had eliminated some ailments, yes, but spending a day figuring out that two plus two doesn't equal seventeen isn't exactly a huge accomplishment.

Lupin's head snapped up abruptly, his eyes flying to the door. House looked over, wondering what had distracted the shabby wizard. "Tonks?" Lupin called. House heard it now, a tussling outside of the door. He heard a shout and a crash, and Lupin ripped open the door in a panic. There was a flash of green light, and Lupin fell back, glassy eyed.

"REMUS!" Tonks screamed shrilly from outside of the door. Three men in black robes rushed in, masks hiding their faces. Red jets of light flew from all three of their wands, and Ron, Fred, and George collapsed. Hermione only managed to pull out her wand before a fourth spell hit her, sending her flying back into the red-headed heap that had formed in the corner.

A fourth man stood back, restraining Tonks. Her hair was now blood red, and she was twisting in the tall man's arms. He must have been seven feet tall.

The other three stood together. One's wand pointed at House and Wilson, one at Thirteen and Foreman, and one at Kutner and Cameron.

They were surrounded.

"Get the boy." A smooth voice hissed from beneath one of the hoods. "I can handle the filth."

The other two men dutifully obeyed, hurrying towards Harry's bed.

_Think! You can't let them take him._

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." House said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. One of the men turned towards him, and House envisioned a wicked smile beneath the mask.

"What would make you say that?" He grunted, taking several steps forward and pointing his wand at House's neck. He leaned in, and House could smell his foul, fetid breath. It reminded him of the smell of a butcher shop.

"Don't talk to them, Greyback." The other man ordered. House saw that the man, Greyback, had long yellow fingernails, almost like claws.

"He's got Marburg Hemorrhagic Fever." House insisted, plucking the first nasty disease he could think of from his memory.

"What the devil is that?" Asked Greyback.

"Muggle disease. Very dangerous, very contagious. Causes you to bleed out of every orifice and suffer an incredibly painful death." House informed them. His heart beat hard in his chest. The Death Eater with the smooth voice snorted in derision.

"Please. What do you take us for, fools?" He asked. House sighed.

"He's in a hospital for a reason. He's obviously sick, he's not here for chuckles. But go ahead, take him. You'll die, but dying is much better than taking my word for it." House said edgily, hoping his nonchalant manner could stall the men.

"If he's so damn contagious, than why are you all fine?" Greyback growled.

"We were vaccinated." House lied immediately. Greyback and the other man by Harry's bed looked apprehensive, and were casting sidelong glances at Harry.

"There is a vaccine?" The wizard with the smooth voice. _Reverse psychology, please work!_

"Yes... but, uh, we don't have one here." House fake-stuttered, his eyes jumping to the lab table nervously, then back to the Death Eater. The man strode forward, pushing Greyback aside. He shoved his wand into House's chest.

"You _lie_." The man spat, and House caught a glimpse of two cold, gray eyes staring at him. House pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"N-no, I swear-" Suddenly a cold hand clamped on his throat, and he sputtered as the man lifted him several inches off of the ground.

"Get me the vaccine, or-" He trailed off, his eyes falling on Cameron. "or I'll let Greyback have some fun with her." House eyes widened, disgust and fear filling him.

"Alright, alright." House said quickly. The man released him, and House sagged against the wall, massaging his throat. He was secretly relieved that his spur of the moment plan was working so far. He began to moved towards the cabinet in one of the lab tables, hoping desperately that Lupin had grabbed what he needed when he had first raided the hospital. The lead Death Eater's wand was poking into his back as he moved forward. He supposed he could have swung his cane around to try and bash the guy's skull in, but this plan was much safer.

He reached down his hand in the cupboard, searching for what he needed. _There. _Propofol. Five syringes. He only needed four. He withdrew them from the box, showing them to the Death Eater as he stood up. The man stopped him.

"Get the fifth one." He commanded. House eyed him as he grabbed the fifth syringe. "Test it on her." He ordered, motioning towards Cameron, who paled.

"You think I'm trying to scam you?" House asked. The man scoffed.

"I'm not going to trust some idiot Muggle with a syringe unless I have proof it's for my benefit." House hesitated, unsure of where to go. If he injected Cameron with the Propofol, she would pass out and his plan would be exposed. "_Now_." The Death Eater shoved him towards Cameron, whose blue eyes were bright with fear. He leaned forward, lightly grabbing her arm and turning it so he could get a good shot at her veins. He looked into her eyes, hoping desperately that over the past five years she had learned how to read him. Blue met blue, and he touched the syringe to her skin. He would dodge the main artery, but she would still only have a few minutes before she passed out. House would have to work fast to save them all.

He depressed the syringe, and Cameron winced in pain. He withdrew the syringe and released her arm, letting his fingers trail on her smooth skin for only a second. He looked back at the Death Eater.

"Happy?" He asked. He jerked his head towards the box. "We need to do this quickly, you've already been exposed. A couple more minutes and it won't matter how much vaccine we shoot you up with." The Death Eater eyed Cameron, then nodded stiffly. He stepped forward, lifting up his robe sleeve and revealing his forearm. House quickly injected the contents of the syringe, moving on as fast as he could to Greyback, and then to the shorter man. He looked over at Cameron as he moved toward the man who was restraining Tonks. She was supporting herself on one hand, blinking rapidly. She looked at him, pleadingly. "_Hurry_." She mouthed.

House obeyed, moving towards the threshold of the door. Tonks was still thrashing against her captor. He sighed and knocked skull into the wall, causing her head to loll to the side. He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground, extending his arm as did so.

Suddenly, House heard a thump behind him. Both Cameron and the grey eyed Death Eater were collapsed on the floor, and Greyback was stumbling around, barely coherent. The smaller Death Eater by Harry's bed howled in rage, sending a bolt of red at House. House rolled out of the way, the spell instead hitting the wall. His leg screamed in protest, but he ignored it as best as he could. He swung out with his cane, hooking it around the large Death Eater's ankle and causing him to tumble on to the ground.

House scrambled up, lifting his cane like a baseball bat. He heard a large crash from behind him, and turned quickly to see Wilson being blasted back into the wall with an explosive blue flash and a groan. His head smacked against plaster, and he collapsed the ground, a thin trail of blood coursing down his temple. _No! Not Wilson!_

"You'll pay for that, trash!" He whipped his head around back to the enormous Death Eater. The man slashed his wand through the air.

"_Crucio_!" He shouted. House screamed, collapsing forward. He felt as though the pain in his leg had spread to every inch of his body, overwhelming every one of his senses. His brain ceased working, only one thing shining in the darkness. _Pain_. Unbelievable pain. His palms, soaked with sweat, slipped as he tried to push himself off of the floor, causing his forehead to crash into the ground. His limbs twisted in excruciating positions. Darkness creeped at the edge of his vision-

Suddenly, it was gone, and the pain receded to his leg. He heard a shout of anger and the sound of two bodies colliding above him. He looked up, breathing in ragged gasps. It appeared as though Foreman had tackled the tall Death Eater. He had him pinned to the floor with an arm, wrestling his wand out of his grip. House grabbed his cane and scrambled off of the floor.

"Out of the way!" He warned. Foreman dodged away just as House brought down his cane on the Death Eater's face, breaking his nose and eliciting a shriek of agony from the tall man. He was still conscious, so House brought his cane down as hard as he could.

The Death Eater wasn't conscious after that. House hovered over him, sickened by the mess he had made of the man's face. He stepped back, shaking, and surveyed the room. Foreman stood in front of him, gasping for breath, blood trickling from his lip and sweat drenching his brow. Turning away from him, he saw the wall blackened and cracked where Wilson had been blasted, and his friend was curled up in the fetal position on the floor, burns visible on his forearms and some of his shirt charred away. His face was no longer visible. Several feet away, Cameron was collapsed on the floor, otherwise unharmed. Thirteen stood, her hands trembling, a bloody scalpel in one hand as she stared, bug eyed, at the short Death Eater by Harry's bed. The Weasley's and Hermione were still knocked out in the corner, and Harry was peaceful as ever, undisturbed by the events that had happened. Kutner stood nearby, his jaw slack, eyes darting everywhere at once.

Lupin and Tonks were both prone on the floor. _Tonks might have a concussion, but Lupin's the one I need to worry about._

House stooped to the floor, dropping to his knees beside Lupin. His hand darted to the wizard's neck, feeling for a pulse. He probed with his fingers, heart beating faster as he realized that he wasn't going to find one.

Remus Lupin was dead.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just killed my favorite character. (clutches heart) Review, tell me what you think!**


	10. Not What We Signed Up For

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 10: Not What We Signed Up For**

**Author's Note: I have to say, that was the friendliest bunch of death threats I've ever received! Seriously guys, thank you so much for all the support and feedback. :) Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

House thrust a fist into the ground, his chest still shaking. Using his cane, he forced himself off of the floor, his eyes fixed on Lupin's body.

"He's dead." He told the room quietly. Foreman got down on one knee, wiping his bleeding lip with a sleeve of his sports jacket. He moved a hand forward and gently shut Lupin's eyelids, exhaling as he did. He looked up at House.

"Now what?" Foreman asked. House looked around the room. Wilson's burned form immediately caught his eye. A bolt of worry shot through him, propelling him forward. He took several long steps and before Foreman even had a chance to move, he was at Wilson's side, turning him over.

He had a large gash at the top of his forehead, which blood was oozing from. His shirt was charred on the left side, near his shoulder, and most of his left arm was singed or burned. His fingers found his wrist, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he felt Wilson's pulse, slow and steady. He lifted his friend into a sitting position against the blackened wall.

He slapped Wilson across the face. His best friend let out a low groan, his eyes peeling back to reveal his brown eyes. He blinked several times before looking at House. His hand lifted slowly to his forehead, and he winced.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice lower than normal. He pushed himself forward, sitting cross legged on the floor. He looked around, his eyes widening. "They weren't knocked out fast enough." Wilson surmised as his memory slowly returned to him. House nodded.

"The lead one and Greyback, they'll be down for a while thanks to the Propofol. The tall one won't be out for long, I knocked him out with my cane." He paused, his eyes glancing at Thirteen, who was still standing over the short Death Eater. The blood from the scalpel was now dribbling onto her arm. "I think the short one is dead." House continued, averting his eyes from the trembling doctor. Wilson nodded, scratching the back of his neck as he examined his left arm. House stood up. Wilson was alright for the moment.

Everyone in the room seemed frozen. Kutner hovered by the lab table, standing like a statue. Foreman was several feet behind him, looking for instruction. Thirteen was still paralyzed with the scalpel.

They were strong, and they could operate on their own, but when things went bad, they still looked to him for guidance.

"Kutner, Foreman." House barked. Kutner's head snapped up, his large brown eyes out of focus. Foreman took several steps forward. "Wake up the kids. We need to have a wizard awake to get out of here, and we need one in case Biggie wakes up soon." They nodded dutifully, heading towards the pile of unconscious teenagers in the corner.

House moved to the left, and before he really knew what he was doing he found himself slipping his hands under Cameron's limp form. He didn't want to just leave her on the floor. He lifted her up, ignoring his protesting leg, and carried her over to the MRI table. He ejected the bed and placed her on the cold surface, deciding that was a better place to rest than on the ground. He looked at her for a long moment, wishing she was awake. In spite of himself, he squeezed her small hand.

He turned away from the MRI. Foreman and Kutner were imitating House, slapping the crap out of Hermione and the Weasley kids. Thirteen stood nearby, still frozen. He let out a sharp breath through his nose, moving towards his youngest employee. He clamped a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She didn't turn to look at him, as he expected. He reached his arms around her shoulders, one hand grabbing the handle of the scalpel, the other peeling her fingers off of it. He pulled the scalpel from her hand and let it drop on Harry's nightstand. Thirteen's arms fell to the side. House then grabbed her shoulders and steered her away from the dead Death Eater (he laughed inwardly at the irony) and into the middle of the mostly empty ward. He turned her then so she was facing him. Her blue eyes were practically glowing with horror. House snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Thirteen." He called her name, but she didn't respond. "Thirteen!" Still nothing. "REMY HADLEY!" He yelled, shoving his face into hers. She blinked in surprise, jumping back. Her mouth still hung open slightly, but she seemed slightly more coherent.

"I... he..."

"You did what you had to do. Now get a hold of yourself." He said roughly, brushing past her. "Come on." He made his way towards Tonks, who was near the tall Death Eater at the threshold of the door. He limped slowly, and he was satisfied when he heard Thirteen's footsteps behind him.

Tonks' hair was still flaming red. She was facedown on the floor, her limbs spread eagle beneath her. House went to get on his knees, a process that was really starting to pain his leg, when Thirteen put a light hand on his arm to stop him. She bent down, turning Tonks onto her side. Other than a nasty bruise on the side of her head, she looked fine. Thirteen shook her.

"Tonks." She said. She was shaking her harder now, a determined expression on her face. "TONKS!" She shouted. Tonks eyelids fluttered, her eyes bleary and distant. Thirteen released her as she began to come back. She pushed herself up, offering Tonks a hand. Tonks considered it for a moment and took it. She looked confused.

"Remus." Was the first word she spoke, and when her eyes found his form on the floor, she threw herself onto the ground next to him. "REMUS!"

She grabbed the dead wizard's hand in hers as tears poured down her face. "No, it wasn't supposed to end like this... it can't..." A sob racked her, and her words were lost. Thirteen walked towards the young woman, letting a hand fall on her shoulder.

"Tonks, I'm sorry... we have to get out of here, I think." She told her in a soft voice. Tonks looked up at Thirteen. The color had drained from her hair, her locks were now a lifeless brown. Tonks looked, open mouthed, at Lupin.

"But... we can't..." She gulped, releasing Lupin's hand.

"We need to go." House insisted. He saw that Foreman and Kutner had succeeded in waking Fred, who was now standing shakily and staring at Lupin's body across the room, his eyes bright and scared under his red bangs.

Tonks stood, pulling her wand from her pocket. "You're right." She said, her voice small. "We have to leave. St. Mungo's isn't safe anymore, we need to go somewhere else..."

"We can't stay at Grimmauld Place for long." House said, before she could offer the idea up. "There's not enough room for the equipment we need, not to mention it's too damn dirty to keep a sick kid there."

"Where can we go, then?" Fred asked, finding his voice. House closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are there any other wizard hospitals?" He asked.

"Not on this continent. There's another in America and one in Australia, but we wouldn't be able to hide Harry properly there. The Death Eaters would catch up with us in a matter of days." Tonks responded, her voice weak with emotion still.

"House," Wilson called from the other side of the room. House opened his eyes at the sound of his best friend's voice. Wilson had managed to stand, but he was leaning heavily on the wall. "we could take him to Princeton. Admit him under a fake name." House thought about it for a moment.

"We'd be getting the kid out of London... all the equipment we need is there..." He eyed the MRI rather sheepishly. "well, almost all of it." He turned his gaze to Tonks.

"You think the Order would be okay with that?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know. It's dangerous. We only have a few Order members who don't have day jobs, and of that few only a few we trust. We'd have to send at least three guards with you to Princeton, and the only person I can think of who's really available is Mad-Eye, since he's in retirement-" Tonks began dubiously.

"We'll go!" Fred and George declared in unison. He now saw that Fred was assisting George to his feet.

"Your mother would never allow it." Tonks said, waving them off.

"We're of age! We can-" House cut George off with a hand.

"We'll have to talk about it later. Right now, we have to get the hell out of here. Harry will be alright at Grimmauld Place for a day or two, but we need to get him somewhere sterile that has medical equipment as soon as possible. We'll discuss it when we're out of dodge." House said. He pointed at Foreman. "You carry Harry." He moved his finger to Kutner. "You carry Cameron." He limped towards Wilson. "Can you walk?" He asked. Wilson pushed himself off of the wall, his face contorting in pain.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Although House saw straight through his friend's lie, he hoped that he could move quickly enough that he wouldn't hold them up. His eyes darted to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was awake now, but still on the floor, rubbing her eyes. Ron was still out of it. He motioned at the twins.

"One of you carry your brother." He swung his around to look at Tonks, who was staring forlornly at Lupin's body, tears still spilling from her eyes. "Can you get us out of here?" He asked.

Tonks sniffed before meeting his eyes. "Fred, George and I can all Apparate to Grimmauld Place now that night has fallen, but we'll have to take trips."

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here then." House said, trudging towards the door. Fred threw Ron over his shoulder, Foreman scooped up Harry, and Kutner slowly lifted Cameron off of the MRI bed and into his arms. They moved single file, House leading up the front, Wilson behind him, followed by Tonks, Fred, George, Hermione, Kutner, and Foreman. "Wait." House said, holding up a hand. "Get the MRI."

"I've got it." Hermione said, her voice still muffled by the after effects of the stunning spell. She pointed her wand at the MRI, muttered an incantation, and it shrank back to pocket size. She did the same with the computers. Hermione scooped up the Muggle technology and placed it in her pocket.

"One moment." Tonks said. She flourished her wand, and House felt as though a light sheet had been placed over top of him. "Invisibility spell." Tonks explained. "Should last about five minutes. It's weak, though. Don't bump into anything." House nodded and plodded forward, unsure why he was leading when of all of them when he was the weakest physically. _Let the cripple lead the able bodied, yeah, that makes a whole bunch of sense._

They headed down the stairs, their makeshift line held tight together, making sure they didn't bump into any passing patients or Healers. When they made it downstairs, Tonks whispered to him from behind Wilson.

"Night's fallen, but when we get outside the barrier will end my spell, and we'll need to get to the alley across the street as fast as possible."

"Alright." House whispered back. "Make sure everyone knows."

They moved carefully through the reception area, which thankfully was significantly emptier than it had been when they had arrived that morning.

They reached the exit barrier, and stepped through. House was hit by both the feeling of the sheet being lifted off of him and cool water splashing down his front.

They were out on the street now, and their line dissolved. Each of them raced to the alley. Tonks surged ahead of House, Foreman and Kutner behind her with Harry and Cameron in tow. Fred trotted behind them with Ron on his shoulder and George at his side. House, Wilson, Thirteen and Hermione brought up the rear.

Streetlights illuminated the dank London street, but there was only a few pedestrians on the side walk. They received odd looks from a rather scruffy looking man near the store front, but aside from that their procession went unnoticed. Soon, they were safe in the confines of the alley, their group crammed in the six by eight area behind the dumpster.

"Alright..." Tonks breathed, her eyes darting around. "We need to decide-"

"The twins take Cameron and Harry, you take Wilson." House said immediately.

"House, I-" Wilson started, but House cut him off.

"You're about to pass out. We get ambushed now you might as well slit your own throat." He said roughly. Wilson pursed his lips before looking to Tonks, who nodded.

"Okay, quickly then." She grabbed hold of Wilson's arm. Fred let Ron down on the ground, instead taking Cameron from Kutner. Foreman handed Harry to George. "We'll need to Apparate directly onto the top step, in case they have people watching the house." She instructed. Fred and George nodded stiffly.

"Aye, aye, Captain." George said, closing his eyes.

"Go!" Tonks whisper-shouted. With a _CRACK_ the three of them disappeared, and House glanced nervously over his shoulder. Hermione held her wand tightly in her hand, brown eyes darting everywhere at once.

They waited for what seemed like an agonizingly long time before Tonks, Fred, and George returned.

They were all out of breath, and Tonks steadied herself on the wall.

"They're watching the house. When we were on the front step, I heard one of them shout." She explained.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"'There's someone on the steps.'" Tonks quoted. House furrowed his brow.

"They know where the house is, why haven't they gone in to attack the Order?" He asked. Tonks sighed.

"You know that note you read yesterday before entering Grimmauld Place?" She asked. House nodded. "The only way to get into Headquarters is if the Secret Keeper tells you where it is, otherwise it's impossible for you to get inside. That note you read was written by Dumbledore, and he's the Order's Secret Keeper." She breathed, clenching her fists. "But never mind that now, we need to hurry. Who's next?"

"Ron, Thirteen, Hermione." House answered. Hermione looked at him.

"It's not wise to leave you here without a wizard." She said. He gave her a withering look.

"If more of those guys show up, it won't matter whether you're with us or not, we'll still all be killed." House said irritably. Fred looped his arm through Hermione's and brought her close to him. George picked his brother up off of the ground, and Tonks offered her hand to Thirteen, who took it and held it tightly.

Another crack, and they were gone. Only House, Foreman, and Kutner remained. House gripped his cane, a slight thrill of panic coursing through him. They were defenseless now.

His heart skipped a beat when his eyes focused on the disguised entrance to St. Mungo's across the street. The huge Death Eater just stepped out of it, congealed blood built up at his nostrils, swinging his head around like an angry bull.

"Crap." House muttered, grabbing Kutner and Foreman by their collars and dragging them down behind the dumpster. Foreman shot him a questioning glance.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice hushed.

"Biggie's back." House said. Kutner's eyes widened, and Foreman chanced a glance over the top of the dumpster. House gripped the edge of his shoulder and forced him back down. "Shut up and stay still."

Foreman seemed like he was going to protest, but instead held his silence. Kutner seemed to be barely breathing next to him, his lip trembling. House closed his eyes, gripping his cane in both of his hands, hoping desperately that the Death Eater wouldn't find them.

He heard large, heavy footfalls closing in.

_Oh no._

"Ho ho, what do we have here?" House froze, his eyes falling to his feet.

One of his shoes was out too far, and was visible from the street.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, I implore you! Don't worry, I'll update soon... very soon.**


	11. Fight or Flight

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 11: Fight or Flight**

**Author's Note: Next chapter! Woo! Remember everyone, this is AU and does not follow the HP timeline. You'll see why I mentioned this later in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or HP!  
**

* * *

House winced, pursing his lips. _Shit. _He looked at Foreman, who's dark eyes were round with fear. _God, if Foreman's scared, we must really be screwed. _House summoned his courage and stood up, holding his cane like a baseball bat again. _Being a cripple comes in handy sometimes_. He thought with dark amusement.

The Death Eater stood only feet away, a cruel toothy grin spread out on his bloody, contused features. His mask was broken, only hiding part of his face.

"Ready for round two?" House asked, hiding the fear he felt. He squared his shoulders and took a step forward.

"You're a stupid Muggle, ain't you? Think you can beat me with a little stick?" He asked tauntingly, taking his wand out of his pocket.

"I did before." House pointed out with a shrug. _Anytime now Foreman... _he was hoping the neurologist would see that he was just trying to distract the Death Eater so Foreman could surprise him. He didn't really expect much from Kutner, and hoped the young doctor would just stay out of the way.

"Yeah, well, it won't happen again." The Death Eater grunted. He lifted his wand, about to attack when-

"HI-YAH!" A war cry behind House startled him, causing him to stumble backwards. In the corner of his eye he saw a shoe flying through the air.

It was Kutner's.

It hit the Death Eater directly in the face, and he jumped in surprise. House took this opportunity to dash forward with his cane. He swung upward from the ground, the handle of the cane catching the Death Eater in the groin. He let out a painful squeal and dropped to his knees. House went to bring his cane down hard on the man's head again, but the hulking man grabbed House's ankle and yanked, causing him to topple painfully to the ground. House felt the slick, dew covered pavement underneath him soak his jacket. His leg, already in more pain than usual from the events of the day, was now agonizing. He clenched his teeth, trying to push himself up, but suddenly the Death Eater was on top of him, one arm at his throat, the other at his stomach.

"Think you're smart, do you?" House felt the man's moist breath on his face. "Well, I'll-"

The painful weight was lifted off of him as the Death Eater went flying backwards. House lifted his head, and with the help of the streetlights saw that Foreman and Kutner had tackled him together. They both backed up from the man, who was now on the ground, reaching for his wand. Foreman thrust his foot down on the Death Eater's hand, and House heard a painful snap and a yowl. Foreman reached down and picked up the wand, shoving it in his pocket. The man was struggling up, but Kutner aimed a kick to his stomach and he was on the ground again. Foreman jumped on top of him to ensure he couldn't rise, and put him in a head lock. He struggled, trying to throw Foreman off. He rose onto all fours, and Foreman stayed on, trying to keep him down. Kutner quickly dropped on his knees and punched the Death Eater in his already broken nose. Once. Twice. Three times.

The man stopped struggling, dropping onto the ground, his limbs shaking as blood oozed from his face. Kutner brought his leg back like a soccer player and kicked the Death Eater hard in the head. His trembling stopped, and he stilled, finally. Foreman let out a ragged breath, and Kutner gulped, looking at House.

"You okay?" He asked. House stared at him in slack jawed amazement.

"Kutner." House said simply.

"What?" He asked, his brow creasing.

"That was totally badass." He informed him, trying to regain his footing. Foreman stepped forward and pulled him up by the arm, not bothering to ask him if he needed help. House eyed him, removing his arm from his grip once he was standing again.

"Uh... thanks." Kutner said, smiling goofily at his praise. House closed his eyes for a short moment, massaging his leg before turning back to look at the space behind the dumpster. Tonks, Fred, and George were still nowhere to be seen.

"What do we do if they don't come back?" Foreman asked, crossing his arms. A chill was starting to creep into the evening air.

"No clue." House answered, biting the edge of his lip. Foreman sighed.

"House, we could be stranded in a foreign country with no money, no place to stay, no explanation as to why we're here if we need help getting back-"

"Thank you for that dose of optimism, Mr. Storm Cloud." House replied edgily. "We-" He was cut off as a large crack sounded behind him. _Thank God. _He turned away from Foreman, but was shocked to see that it wasn't Tonks, Fred, or George standing behind him.

She was tall, with dark, heavy lidded eyes, and thick black tresses. She smiled at him. Her whole demeanor, clothing, and make-up all screamed "I'm evil!" loud and clear.

House took a wild guess that she wasn't one of the good guys. Next to her stood a short, lumpy looking man with an odd, lopsided leer. The woman swished her head around, her icy gaze coming to rest on him.

"Now, why would three Muggles be hiding in an alley next to an unconscious Death Eater?" She asked sweetly as she strolled forward. House remained silent. Her eyes had locked with his, and he refused to shy away and drop eye contact. She stopped when she was only mere inches away from him. She looked up at him. She was tall, but not as tall as he was. "Where is he?" She asked in a deadly whisper.

"House-" Foreman said, but House held up a hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." House answered, his voice low. The lumpy man cackled wildly behind her.

"Silence, Amycus!" She shouted, before returning her attention to House. "Oh, you don't? Well then..." She made a move to look like she was turning away, but instead tore out her wand. "_Crucio_!" She screamed.

_No, no, not again!_ Was all that House managed to think before the spell hooked it's claws into him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Fire burned through him, and he writhed on the ground, trying to find some semblance of sanity, of reason amidst the intense, all consuming pain that tore through him.

"Answer me, Muggle! Where is he?" She asked. He screamed something inaudible back, no words forming on his lips like he intended. He thought he heard sounds of scuffling. "AMYCUS, DEAL WITH THE FILTH!" She shrieked in consternation.

"Do you want me to kill them?" He asked, his voice a high pitched wheeze.

"YES, YOU OAF-" She paused, her wand held to the side, torturing House as if it didn't matter. He twisted on the ground, groaning, pleading with whatever powers that be to make it stop, to _please, please _make it stop.

But he wouldn't beg Bellatrix, and he wouldn't tell her where Harry was. He didn't know why he had suddenly chosen this moment to be honorable, but something inside of him formed a hard shell around the information about where Harry was. She could do whatever she wanted to him, he wasn't going to give him or the Order up. He had only known these people for about two days, but it didn't take much to see that they were the good guys... and _these _guys, they were definitely the bad ones.

"Wait, no. Don't kill them. This is exactly what we need... _leverage_." She savored the word. She dropped her wand to her side, and House collapsed on the ground, tears threatening to leak out of the edge of his eyes. The curse had stopped... for now. He looked up at Bellatrix, fear coursing through him. _Don't do it again_. He pleaded with her silently.

Foreman and Kutner were frozen in place, only their eyes moving. There was something so unnatural about their stillness that House guessed that he had missed Amycus or Bellatrix hexing them.

"What do you mean?" Amycus asked, slouching forward to hover over House. House eyed him, watching each move he made carefully. These Death Eaters, they were unpredictable and dangerous. If he let his guard down for one second he'd end up like Lupin. Amycus' dull eyes flared when their eyes met, and he kicked House in the ribs. "Don't look at me, you scum!"

House groaned, rolling on his side and away from Amycus and Bellatrix, so his back was to them. Bellatrix hissed.

"Leave him be, for now. We'll take them to the Dark Lord. We can get the information from them there, find out where Potter is... _and_," She paused, laughing maniacally. "We can hold them hostage. Say if they don't turn over Potter, we'll kill them all. The Order are Muggle lovers, they'll rush into save them... and then we can capture a couple of Dumbledore's lackeys! Use smaller fish to catch bigger fish."

"They might not know where the boy is." Amycus reasoned.

"Yes, but the Order will, you dolt. And we'll lure the Order to us with the Muggles!" She exclaimed, seeming frustrated that Amycus wasn't realizing the brilliance of her plan. "Not to mention they might not even know where the boy is, I wouldn't trust Muggles with that kind of information."

"So, we'll take them directly to the Dark Lord?" Amycus asked.

"Yes." Bellatrix breathed ecstatically. "Looks like Cissy will be having a few extra guests."

"Let's get going then, before ol' Dumby figures out we've got some of his precious Muggles." He yanked House up by the collar. House didn't resist, his whole body soaked with either due or sweat. His cane was on the ground, and Amycus kicked it away. He shoved House against the cold wall of one of the buildings that line the alley. "I don't think this one will be fighting anytime soon, eh?"

Bellatrix snorted. "I'm amazed he's still sane. Most Muggles are so weak they only last a few seconds." She moved forward towards the huge Death Eater.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She said, kicking him in the side. The Death Eater groaned, and she dragged him up, unnaturally strong for a woman her size. "Get it together and handle one of the Muggles. We're taking them to Malfoy manor." He groaned again, looking around with confusion. "Don't ask questions!" She commanded shrilly. She strode forward and grabbed Kutner's collar, snapping her fingers and disappearing all in one swift movement. _No... _House thought blearily. _Got to stall, got to stall_.

He urged his weakened body to act. He threw his elbow back, and by the sound of Amycus' sharp intake of breath, he hit his target. He wasn't trying to down the Death Eater, just stall so Tonks, Fred, and George had time to get back. The tall Death Eater stumbled forward, seizing Foreman and roughly pulling the neurologist to himself. With a crack, he was gone, and House seethed. He was unable to save Kutner and Foreman, but perhaps he would still be able to save himself.

In reaction to his attack, Amycus slammed House hard into the wall.

"Why you got a cane, eh? You messed up, Muggle?" He tangled his fingers in House's thin brown hair and knocked his forehead against the wall. Black crept into the edge of his vision. House struggled against Amycus. The man was shorter, if he could just get him off of him long enough to get away-

"HOUSE!"

Several things happened at once. House turned to see Tonks, Fred, and George gaping at him from behind the dumpster. He saw all three of them lift their wands, and he saw three jets red light fly towards him.

Two of them hit Amycus.

He felt the third jet nail him in the chest, and he sagged against the wall, darkness overwhelming him.

**xxxxxx  
**

The first thing House was aware of was a slightly familiar bed underneath him. He shifted his legs, wondering how he got here. Judging by the feel of the paper thin sheets and hard mattress, he was in his borrowed bed at Grimmauld Place. He slowly opened his eyes, the dim light of the oil lamps unobtrusive to his gaze. Wilson was on his bed next to House, but he was awake, leaning against the head board and staring at the opposite wall. House went to sit up, but a tight pain in his chest forced him back down. A small moan escaped his mouth, and Wilson's eyes darted to House.

"You're awake!" He observed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and wincing. He was in a different shirt now, a green polo that was one of his favorites to bum around in. He saw that the burns on Wilson's arm and the gash on his forehead were bandaged.

"Yeah." House croaked, his voice weak.

"What the hell happened?" Wilson asked, now moving slowly towards him. He plopped down on the edge of House's bed. "Tonks said that when her, Fred and George got back, Foreman and Kutner were gone and some guy she called Amycus Carrow had you pinned up against the wall." House winced, realizing that he had failed to keep Kutner and Foreman from getting captured.

"Get the Order in here, I don't want to have to repeat this story eight different times." He said, massaging his forehead with his hand, trying to piece everything back together in proper order in his memory. Wilson nodded, but House stopped him before he reached the door. "Is the kid okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's in Ron's room. He's stable." Wilson told him before hurrying out the door as fast as his injuries would allow.

Within a few minutes, Wilson returned. A teary eyed Tonks led Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Bill, and Kingsley into the guest room. House guessed that they had purposely excluded the twins from the conversation, not wanting them to get involved with the Order.

"Oh, Dr. House, we're glad you're awake. We were beginning to worry." Molly said, smiling at him, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. He was sure they were all mourning Lupin's death in their own way.

"What happened after you guys showed up?" House asked, motioning at Tonks. Tonks picked absent mindedly at her shirt, her face red and blotchy from crying.

"We saw Amycus had you pinned... we all sent stunning spells at him at the same time, but one of them hit you. I think it was mine, I'm really sorry..." She trailed off, sniffling slightly. "You collapsed, and we Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. That's about it."

"Why did it take you guys so long to get back?" House asked.

"There were two Death Eaters watching the house, and one of them managed to hit George with a body bind curse before we could get inside. Hermione, Fred and I managed to fight them off, and they ran off. It was some kind of curse I hadn't seen before, and I couldn't dissolve it. We had to wait for it to wear off to come back and get you. We thought you'd be safe. I guess we were wrong." She muttered forlornly.

"Can you tell us what happened to you, Dr. House?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice. House nodded, finally managing to push himself into a sitting position.

"After you guys left, Biggie found us. We managed to knock him out, but a few seconds later some bitch named Bellatrix and that Amycus guy showed up. They were going to kill us, and Bellatrix used some kind of torture curse on me, trying to get me to tell her where Harry was."

"Did you?" Sirius asked sharply. House rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't tell her. Anyway, then she decided that we'd be more useful as hostages. They wanted to use us as bait to lure in Order members. They were going to offer us up in exchange for Harry. You guys obviously wouldn't give him up for us, so you'd come and try and rescue us from Malfoy manor, whatever that is. That's where Kutner and Foreman are." He explained, sighing deeply. He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I tried to stall, but I didn't pull it off well enough to save them." He said quietly.

Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he cared about his employees. In some weird, really screwed up way, they were kind of like his kids. So yeah, he pretty much just let kidnappers run off with children. Albeit one of those kids was a two hundred pound black man with a six pack who was more than capable of watching out for himself, but still. House felt responsible.

"We'll get them back." Kingsley assured him. "We need to summon the rest of the Order here, first thing tomorrow. We need a plan." The others nodded. "Arthur, can you handle that?" Arthur nodded stiffly.

"I want to be at the meeting." House said immediately. Wilson shot him a questioning look, and Sirius frowned.

"Dr. House, no offense intended, but this is our area of expertise, not yours." He said, seeming like he was struggling to keep the condescension out of his voice. House scowled at him.

"They're _my_ people." He said simply. "Cameron, Thirteen, Wilson and I- we're in this deep now. Might as well help any way we can."

"Sirius," Tonks said firmly. "He and his team managed to take out four Death Eaters by themselves, one of which was Lucius Malfoy. They deserve some credit." Sirius shrugged, sighing.

"Molly, better make a big lunch." He said. Molly nodded, smiling slightly.

"What time is it?" House asked the room at large.

"Around two in the morning." Bill answered. House nodded. The Order members bid him a solemn goodnight and filtered out, all of them leaving except for Molly.

House made a move to get up, but Molly pushed him lightly back down.

"No, no, you need to stay in bed. Stunning spells are a nasty bit of business, especially if you're hit in the chest." She stood back up. "You should just rest, dear." House laughed.

"Yeah, I'm going to be able to sleep like a baby knowing those psychos have two of my employees." He said sarcastically as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and forced himself to stand up. He gripped his ribs, which were throbbing painfully. His leg was much worse than usual as well, with all the abuse it had been through in the past day. "Is Cameron awake?" He asked. Molly nodded.

"Yes, she woke up about an hour ago. I don't know if she's fallen asleep or not-" _She hasn't. _Cameron cared about Foreman, and Kutner. Hell, Cameron cared about everyone. There was no way she was asleep. Without a word, he slipped from the room, leaving Wilson and Molly behind with confused looks on their face.

House limped slower than usual to Cameron and Thirteen's room. Without his cane and adding in his injuries, he was about as fast as a turtle dying of cancer.

He paused outside their door, not knowing whether to knock. Not knowing what to do. He sighed, gripping the brass doorknob and opening the door. Cameron sat cross legged on her bed in sweat pants and a tank top. Even when she was underdressed, House couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He searched the room for Thirteen. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Thirteen?" He asked. Cameron looked at him, pale blue eyes dark with worry.

"She's in the bathroom." She answered simply. She tilted her head, a long blond lock falling into her eye. "What's up?" She asked.

House paused, unable to answer the question. Why had he gone to Cameron's room?

"I guess... I just wanted to know that you're still here."

* * *

**Author's Note: In case you haven't already guessed, the pairing for this is Hameron. Sorry Hilson and Huddy shippers! Honestly, Hameron isn't my favorite ship, but I thought it fit for the story. Also, I really considered naming this chapter Fight or Flight or Faint. Hardcore House fans will get it. ;D**


	12. Late Night Blues

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 12: Late Night Blues**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who's read and reviewed. You guys make me smile. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Cameron blinked, and it took her a long moment to respond.

"Yeah... I'm still here." She said quietly. House limped towards her, trying not to show how much pain he was in. He didn't want her pity. He stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her arm, turning it up and examining the bend. There was a needle prick there.

"Been doing some IV drugs, I see." House said sarcastically. "And without me? I'm hurt." He let her arm drop, and his demeanor changed. "You okay?" He asked, his voice low and sincere. He was still lost on why he was here. Of course Cameron was okay. It was just Propofol.

_You're here because you like her! _An annoying voice chimed in his head. House noticed it sounded suspiciously like Wilson.

"I'm fine." Cameron responded, pursing her lips. He could tell she was biting the inside of the lower one. She was confused. So was he. "What happened?" She asked. House lowered himself onto the bed next to her, sitting about a foot away.

"I just finished telling the Order. Here's the condensed version: Kutner and Foreman are being held hostage by the Death Eater's at some place called Malfoy manor. They're using Kutner and Foreman as bait to lure Order members there so they can torture information out of them." He said, his voice a monotone. He imagined that the Death Eaters wouldn't just be letting Foreman and Kutner hang out. He hoped desperately that the torture curse that had been used on House twice earlier in the day wasn't being used on them.

Cameron clasped her hands together and touched her mouth to her thumbs. Little worry lines had formed on her forehead.

"What are they going to do?" She asked.

"They're going to call a meeting tomorrow, I guess. I told them that we're going to be there, whether they like it or not." He informed her. She nodded.

"I want to be there." She said in a small voice. She looked at House, and she looked like she was debating on what to say. "House..."

The door to the bathroom banged open, and Thirteen walked in. Although she still looked pale and haunted, she seemed to be in much better shape than she had been in earlier.

"Oh, House. Hi. You're okay!" She said, giving him a tight smile. She was now in a baggy sweatshirt he recognized as Foreman's and a pair of exercise shorts.

"Yep." House responded, standing up to take his leave. Cameron shifted awkwardly, and Thirteen's eyes widened.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, motioning at the two of them.

"No." They both answered at the same time. House muttered quick goodbyes to both of them and left the room, letting the door shut behind him.

Once he was outside, he sagged against the wall. In a span of less than forty eight hours, his life had gotten ten times more confusing, and about four hundred times more dangerous.

He sighed, his mind and body tired. Maybe he could sleep after all.

**xxxxxx  
**

"So." Thirteen said as she plopped down on her own bed next to Cameron's. She laced her fingers behind her head and crossed her feet, looking at the slightly older doctor. Cameron averted her eyes, pretending to be engaged with a loose thread on her sweat pants.

"So what?" Cameron asked, giving in.

"So why was House here?" She asked.

"He was just checking to see if I was okay." She said with a shrug, leaning back against her pillows.

"House. Greg House?" Thirteen asked slowly to clarify. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"No, the other House we know." She said.

"House doesn't check to see if _anyone's_ okay. He doesn't _care_ if anyone's okay." Thirteen laughed slightly. "I could walk into work missing an eye and three fingers and House wouldn't ask if I was _okay_."

"He's not evil, you know." Cameron responded dryly.

"I didn't say he was evil, I just said he doesn't care." Thirteen shrugged. "He's not evil, he's apathetic. Unless he has interest in something, it doesn't matter to him. So, him checking to see if you're okay means he has interest in _you_." She theorized.

"There's this guy... what's his name again... oh, yeah, Robert Chase, my _boyfriend_. Have you met him?" She ask innocently, but regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. Thirteen blinked slowly, her thoughts no doubt flying to Foreman, who was missing. _Idiot. _She chastised herself internally. Thirteen looked distant for a moment before shaking her head slightly and responding.

"You can't tell me you don't have feelings for House." Thirteen said. Cameron turned away, laying down on her bed and pounding her pillow into a comfortable shape.

"I can." She said adamantly. Thirteen frowned slightly, and she sat up, crossing her legs in front of her.

"Okay. So you don't have any residual feelings towards House?" Thirteen asked.

"There aren't any residual feelings because there were no initial feelings." Cameron replied, before sighing and rubbing a hand over one of her eyes. "Not from him, anyway." Thirteen nodded knowingly. "But that was in the past. I was a stupid little girl who was hot for teacher. Maybe House cares about me, but he definitely doesn't _like_ me. At least not in that way."

"He doesn't care about anyone he doesn't like _in that way_." Thirteen said.

"Wilson." Cameron pointed out. Thirteen snorted.

"That's still up for debate."

**xxxxxx  
**

_Several hours earlier..._

Foreman and Kutner lurched forward, the freezing spell breaking upon their Disapparation. Foreman managed to catch himself, but Kutner didn't throw his arms up in front of him fast enough, and crashed face first into the unyielding ground.

"Ugh..." He was only there for a moment before long, slender fingers entangled in his hair, pulling him up.

"Quickly, Travers!" Bellatrix said shrilly, jabbing her wand into Kutner's back and rushing him along what he now saw was a peaceful country lane. In the distance, he saw a wrought iron gate at the end of the long drive.

The large blond (and bludgeoned, Kutner noted with some pride) Death Eater yanked Foreman off of the ground and guided him forward at wand point. They walked roughly fifteen feet along the driveway before Foreman tried to get away.

Foreman stomped on Travers' foot, then swung his elbow back into his chest. He turned around and landed a swift punch to his jaw, then another one to his stomach. Travers, already weakened from the myriad of physical abuse he'd been put through over the course of the day, fell to his knees. Kutner took that as his cue to act as well, though he wasn't particularly thrilled about that. Foreman's arm muscles were as thick around as his head, never mind his ripped upper body.

_Oh well. No pain no gain, right?_

Kutner threw himself backwards, kind of in a reverse tackle. He caught Bellatrix unawares, since she was focused on Foreman at the moment. They crashed into the ground, and Kutner quickly rolled off of her. He grabbed her arm and twisted, trying to pry the wand out of her grasp. She looked at him with her pitch black eyes, then laughed maniacally and bit down hard on his hand.

"F-f-fuck!" Kutner yelled. He heard Foreman's footsteps behind him, rushing to assist him most likely. Suddenly, he heard a screech, a groan, and a thud. Bellatrix smiled, finally releasing his hand from her teeth. He jumped away and jerked around, trying to find Foreman.

"Cissy, so glad you could join the party!" Bellatrix called. Kutner saw Foreman on the ground, and a thin, pale, and sour looking woman standing several feet behind him, the wrought iron gates hanging ajar.

Bellatrix laughed again as she flourished her wand, and Kutner felt himself lift off of the ground. He screamed as he flipped head over heels, Bellatrix giggling below.

"Was the Potter boy there?" The blond woman asked.

"You'll have to ask Travers, once he's regained his composure. When Amycus and I arrived, there were three Muggles standing in the alley we Apparated to, and they matched the description we were given. We figured we could get the information out of them, and then use them to lure one of Dumbledore's servants here, or better yet, offer them up in exchange for Potter."

"Where are Lucius, Greyback and Scabior?" She asked, worry in her voice. Kutner flailed in midair, fear coursing through him. He was at least twenty feet off of the ground, a fall from this height would not be ideal.

"No idea." Bellatrix responded before kicking Travers. "Where are the others?"

"St. Mungo's." He coughed. "Muggle shot them up with something. 'Cept for Scabior, he's dead. Stabbed him while I was trying to wrestle down the boss Muggle."

"WHAT?!" Bellatrix exploded. "You couldn't handle this half brained filth, and now one of the Dark Lord's followers lays dead? Fool!" She kicked him again. "Useless fool!"

"Someone needs to retrieve my husband. It would be incredibly unfavorable for him to be found in the company of Fenrir Greyback, with his standing in the Ministry." Narcissa said. Bellatrix huffed.

"Always _so_ worried about appearances." Bellatrix casually flicked her wand, and Kutner saw the ground rushing towards him. He crashed hard into the grass, and he shouted in agony. Judging by the intense pain in his abdomen and the sickening crack he heard, he had just broken a rib. He fought back tears of pain and writhed slightly on the ground. "Travers, go back and find Lucius and Greyback, and find out what the devil is taking Amycus so long. The crippled Muggle must be giving him problems, the incompetent lump."

Travers grunted in response, pushing himself off of the ground with a wince and promptly Disapparating.

Narcissa cast an offhand glance at Kutner. He was gripping his ribs, trying to suppress moans of pain. God, he had never broken a rib before...

"Was that really necessary?" She asked stiffly.

"Necessary, no. Fun? Yes, I think so." Bellatrix responded. Suddenly, Kutner was being lifted in the air once more. He hoped desperately that the evil woman wouldn't slam him into the ground again. "Come on, lets get the trash inside."

"The cellar?" Narcissa asked.

"Are the same anti-Apparation charms still placed on it?"

"Of course."

"Then yes."

Kutner felt himself moving forward in the air, and even the gentle gust like movement made him want to scream. He had a funny feeling they wouldn't be giving him anything for the pain once they arrived inside the mansion.

Narcissa brandished her wand, and Foreman's unconscious form lifted into the air next to Kutner. The two women strode through the iron gates, which banged shut loudly behind them. High hedges muffled their footsteps as they walked to the rather imposing manor. White peacocks lounged in the lawn, the epitome of excess.

"Is the Dark Lord here?" Bellatrix asked. Narcissa shook her head.

"He still hasn't returned. I suspect he will be incredibly displeased with Lucius..." She trailed off, shuddering slightly. "I could care less for what might happen to Travers or Greyback, but the Dark Lord does not spare the rod in punishment."

"As it should be!" Bellatrix countered loyally as she trotted up the broad stone steps to the manor. The women lowered Foreman and Kutner to guide them through the doors and in a long hallway lined with portraits. The doors shut behind them.

They flicked their wands at the same time, and Foreman and Kutner came crashing to the floor. He had luckily only been about eight feet off of the ground this time, but the impact worsened the pain in his ribs ten fold, and he screamed.

"Silence!" Bellatrix shrieked, stepping on the back of his neck. "Cissy, open the cellar."

"This is _my_ house, Bella." Narcissa responded, irritated, as she strode down the length of the corridor. Suddenly, Kutner felt himself being forced up and towards Foreman, and a rope entwining itself around their wrists, bounding them together. _Must be a spell_. Kutner thought to himself through the haze of pain.

Bellatrix yanked them up, and guided them roughly to a set of steep stone stairs, leading down to a thick wooden door. Narcissa tapped it with her wand, and Bellatrix promptly shoved them down the stairs and they tumbled inside.

"Aren't you going to interrogate them?" Narcissa asked.

"I'll allow the Dark Lord to do that. Also, I doubt that they know where they've taken the Potter boy. Dumbledore and his people may be Muggle loving idiots, but even they wouldn't be stupid enough to tell Muggles their plans."

"Point." Narcissa said. "Shall we just leave them, then?"

"What, do you want to sit and chat with them?" Was the last thing Bellatrix said before slamming the door shut, wrapping Foreman and Kutner in complete darkness. Foreman was still unconscious behind him, so Kutner was essentially alone.

Alone. Afraid. Injured.

This is what he got for tagging along with House.

**xxxxxx  
**

"So." Wilson said as House laid back down on his bed, finishing his trip to Cameron's room. He had seriously considered buzzing House as to why he had visited Cameron, but he decided there were a hell of a lot more important things to worry about at the moment. "Do you have a plan?"

House sighed as he reached up to turn off his oil lamp, leaving the room dark except for a thin shaft of moonlight filtering through the window.

"Nope." He answered.

"That's a first." Wilson commented from his bed.

"I'll figure something out." House said as he threw his covers over himself and adjusted himself under his sheets. "I've got to."

"Do you feel like this is your fault?" Wilson asked. House rolled his eyes, even though Wilson couldn't see him.

"Why did you become an oncologist? Psychology fits you so much better. Of course, I suppose the blind leading the blind was never really a good idea..." House cracked.

"I'm just worried about you. Two of your employees are missing."

"They're not missing. Missing would indicate that we don't know where they are." House corrected.

"Fine, two of your employees have been kidnapped." Wilson amended.

"At least I know that the Death Eaters won't kill them." House said, his voice low.

"Why do you say that?"

"If they kill them, they've got no leverage." He explained in a monotone. "I'd say we have a few days before they decide that the Order isn't taking the bait before they kill them. Maybe even a week."

"You've thought about this." Wilson observed.

"Have you met me?" House asked, shifting under his covers.

"Do you think the Order will listen to anything we have to say, us being Muggles and all?" Wilson questioned.

"Considering the fact that we managed to take out trained Dark wizards? Yeah, I think they'll listen." House said, a note of pride in his voice.

"_You_ took out trained Dark wizards, you mean." Wilson corrected.

"Cameron helped. Thirteen killed one of them, and Kutner and Foreman helped take down Biggie the second time around. Everyone contributed. Except you, but hey, we all have our off days." House said in a mockingly comforting way.

"Ow, my pride." Wilson whined.

"Put a band-aid on it."

"Will do."

There was a long moment of silence. Before House spoke again. Even though he couldn't see him, Wilson knew House was debating his next words. "Wilson?" He asked finally.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"Oh, God." Wilson groaned. He couldn't remember any time House had said that and it turned out well.

"Shut the hell up and listen, will you?" He said roughly.

"Alright, alright. What do you want me to promise you?" Wilson asked.

"Promise me you won't leave."

Silence.

"I promise, House."

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be more exciting, don't you worry. Also, I don't know if the big blond dude's name is Travers or not. If I screwed up his name, let me know, and I'll change it for the next chapter. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	13. Battle Plans

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 13: Battle Plans**

**Author's Note: I apologize for how long it took to update! When you write planning chapters, it turns out you have to plan... which hurts my brain. Anyway, here's the update. Also, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. They make me smile. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or House.**

* * *

"Why are Potter's doctors here?" Snape snapped, before anyone else could even get a word out. Patronus messages had been sent out to almost all the Order members the night before, so the kitchen in Grimmauld Place was now extremely crowded.

"Because the Death Eater's have _my _employees. I have a right to be involved." House responded edgily. He wasn't shy to admit the fact that he didn't like Snape, even though he barely knew the man. Of course, House barely liked anyone, so was that really saying anything?

"Your presence is justified, theirs is not." Snape said coldly, motioning to the others at the table.

Minus Mundungus, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione and with the addition of Dumbledore, the same group that had been there the night House and the team arrived was present and accounted for at the large kitchen table. House sat between Cameron and Wilson, his cane leaning against his leg and his hands folded in front of him on the table. House sighed. Thirteen sat next to Cameron, with Sirius on her other side.

"They have just as much of a right to be here as me. She lost her boyfriend," He pointed at Thirteen, then at Cameron and Wilson. "and these two are bleeding hearts. They're directly involved."

"You have no-" Snape began, but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Now, now Severus. They have a right to be here. I suggest we move on to the more pressing matter at hand." Dumbledore said mildly. Snape looked disgruntled, but kept his mouth shut. "We need to discuss our next course of action."

"We obviously can't hand Harry over to them." Sirius piped up immediately.

"What do you suggest, Sirius?" Kingsley asked.

"The whole Order goes in and wages war on Malfoy manor. I'd kill for the chance to see dear Bella again." Sirius said darkly.

"Yeah, and get half the Order killed in the process." House pointed out.

"If you were some how capable of taking down the group of Death Eaters sent after you, we have clearly overestimated their abilities." Snape drawled. House glared at him, and Sirius looked ready to bark at the greasy man.

"I know you can't really turn it off, but could you pick a better time to be a greasy prat, Snivellus?" Sirius growled. Arthur held up hand before Snape could retort.

"Gentlemen, please. Not now."

"_Hem-hem_." House coughed, mockingly raising his hand, trying to get the room's attention. "I have a question." Snape rolled his eyes, but the others looked at him curiously.

"Ask away, Dr. House." Dumbledore encouraged. House had been formulating a plan in his head since the night before, and he believed he had finally settled on one. First he had to make sure that the wizards were capable of doing what they needed to do for the plan to work.

"Is there some kind of spell or potion that can disguise you as another person?" House asked. Moody let out a barking laugh.

"There is, yes. I've had a bit of an unpleasant experience with it... it's called Polyjuice Potion. Take the hair of the person you want to be disguised as, brew it in with the potion, drink it, and for a few hours you're a different person." Moody explained. House nodded.

"Alright. Then if that's the case, I think I have an idea." House said resolutely. Everyone in the room eyed him apprehensively, with the exception of Wilson. He had explained his plan to his friend early that morning, as soon as he had woken up. In the misty twilight between closing his eyes and sleep, an epiphany seemed to have hit him.

"By all means." Dumbledore said, motioning for him to go on. House took a breath, preparing his strategy in his mind.

"We can't risk the lives of everyone in the Order, that's idiotic. It'll just weaken you if they attack again when one or more of you is outside of Grimmauld Place. We need minimal risk. Now, are any of the Death Eaters who attacked us involved in the wizarding world at all? Not in hiding?" House began. Arthur snorted.

"Lucius Malfoy. One of the highest ranking ministry members and a school governor. He was one of the first to come back over to our side after You-Know-Who fell, but Harry identified him as one of the Death Eaters who returned when he was resurrected at the end of the Triwizard Tournament."

House nodded. "Do any of you have the blue prints of the manor, or some kind of map? Or have some way to get to it?" He asked. There was no condescension, no teasing sarcasm. House was in strategy mode.

His father had always wanted him to be in the military, and he had to agree with him on one thing, he certainly had the mind for it.

Arthur nodded.

"Yes, we performed a few raids on their manor several years ago, it would be a simple affair to get the schematics for the old place. I'm sure I left them lying around in the office somewhere. I can have the map by dinner time, at the latest." Arthur promised. House nodded.

"Here's what I'm thinking," He began. "We kidnap this Malfoy person, get his hair, and one of the Order members goes to Malfoy manor and impersonates him. They find out where they're keeping Kutner and Foreman, lets them out if he or she can, and if they can't, at least manages to do some reconnaissance and find out how many people are in the manor and how many people we'd need to take the place if necessary." House told the room at large. All were giving him their full attention, even Snape, although somewhat begrudgingly.

"If this person can get out of the manor without getting exposed, they can report back to us and we can organize an attack on the manor from there. Hopefully, whoever you guys choose to send in will be able to get Kutner and Foreman out and it can stop there. Otherwise..." House shrugged. "we'll have to launch an assault. That is, if you guys are willing to risk your lives to get my people back."

"Every life is of equal value, House. We would do the same for your people as we would do for our own." Sirius said, his voice firm. "Dumbledore," Sirius said, turning his attention away from House. "isn't Snivellus supposed to be spying on the Death Eaters? Why can't he just go as himself to the manor and tell us where Kutner and Foreman are?" He shot Snape a dark look as he asked this.

"Severus." Dumbledore corrected. "And-"

"The Dark Lord has not yet regained his trust in me after my apparent defection to the Light after his defeat fourteen years ago. I am scarcely included in their activities currently, and I have no information with which to bargain for his favor, because the only means by which to cover my allegiance to the Order and explain why I wouldn't know where Potter is located is to tell the Dark Lord that the Order also has fleeting trust in me." Snape explained, his lip curling.

"Well then." Sirius said. "I volunteer myself to impersonate Lucius."

"Sirius!" Tonks said immediately. This was the first time she had spoken during the meeting, and one of the first times she'd said something with any kind of energy since Lupin's death the day before. "You can't! It's too dangerous, if you're caught, you'll be thrown back in Azkaban!"

"That's unlikely. If Black was caught infiltrating Malfoy manor, the Dark Lord would waste no time in disposing of him." Snape sneered. Sirius ignored him, instead directing his response towards Tonks.

"I have the misfortunate of knowing Bellatrix and Narcissa better than I'd like... they are family, after all." He said, a grimace forming on his face. "And plus, at least if I do this I'm contributing... instead of just rotting in this house, useless."

"Sirius," Molly said with a deep frown. "You are not _useless_-"

"I am." He cut her off. "And that's why I'll be the one to go to Malfoy manor. Even if I die, it's not a huge loss to the Order, which I'm not saying to be a git, it's just the truth."

"Not a huge loss?" Tonks shouting, standing up out of her seat. Her hair, which had been mousy and brown seconds before, now raged red. "_Not a huge loss_?" She repeated.

"Nymphadora! Control yourself!" Moody shouted.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, MAD-EYE!" She yelled back.

House felt awkward being in the room with the grief stricken and raging young woman. He looked to Cameron. She and Wilson were the conflict resolution experts, not him. He gave her a silent look that urged her to do something, and she pursed her lips, her light blue eyes darting to Tonks, who looked on the verge of tears.

Abruptly, she stood up and walked over to Tonks. Tonks turned to face Cameron, and after a moment's deliberation (and what seemed like a nervous gulp) Cameron wrapped her arms around Tonks, causing the young witch to freeze.

At first, House thought that Tonks was going to push Cameron away in indignation or anger, but after a few silent and tense moments, Tonks relaxed in Cameron's grip. He thought he heard the ghost of a whisper pass out of Tonks' mouth, and Cameron pulled back following that. Some kind of understanding seemed to pass between the women, and they left the room together, with Tonks casting Sirius a glance before exiting. Sirius sighed, his eyes staring after his younger cousin.

House's mind had left the room with Cameron. It was amazing how even though Tonks had known Cameron for not even three days time, she could still sense the warmth that emanated from her. In a room full of people she knew, she could see that Cameron was the person who could help her, comfort her. And perhaps Tonks could also sense that in a way, Cameron was a kindred spirit. Someone who understood loss. A comment from Snape caused him to snap back to attention.

"How touching." Snape said. "Now, I believe we should return to the matter at hand."

"Quite right." Arthur said. "So, Sirius, are you _absolutely _sure about this?" He asked, looking anxious. Sirius' dark eyes were still fixed on the doorframe, but he replied nonetheless.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He said quietly, determination burning in his tone. Dumbledore nodded.

"Sirius, if you are sure this is how you would like to proceed, I will not stop you. But I warn you, caution is key in this endeavor. Do not let your temper escape you while you are at Malfoy manor, or not only your life, but also those of Drs Kutner and Foreman will be jeopardized." Dumbledore said, folding his wrinkled hands together. Dumbledore no doubt new that revenge was in Sirius' heart. Afterall, Lupin had been his best friend. _What would I do if I lost Wilson?_

"Now, I believe we should discuss how we intend to kidnap Lucius without anyone at the Ministry taking notice."

"Well," Mad-Eye said. "I may be retired, but I frequent the Auror office. No one would think twice about me being there." Mad-Eye's eye whizzed around in his end, eventually focusing on House, which made his skin crawl. "I could Imperio Malfoy, get him to follow me outside of the Ministry, then Apparate to a safe location with him in tow."

"I'd rather avoid using any Unforgivable Curses, Alistor." Dumbledore said mildly.

"Malfoy generally comes in around one on Thursday's to meet with Fudge. I could head him off as he was arriving. I could stun him, cover him with Harry's Invisibility Cloak, then levitate him out and, well, as Moody said, Apparate to a safe location. Obviously not here, since that would require showing Grimmauld Place to Malfoy." Arthur suggested.

"The Burrow?" Bill suggested. Molly frowned slightly.

"It's really the only place I can think of, though I don't enjoy the idea of Lucius Malfoy being in my house." She said.

"What exactly are we going to do with Malfoy?" Bill asked. "Just let him live in our house?"

"We can't just keep him around. I'd rather not have the Ministry breaking down my door. After all, Fudge is convinced Malfoy's interest lies with the Ministry. If we kidnap him, we'll be in Azkaban so fast our heads will spin." Arthur stated.

"We'll capture him, take him to the Burrow, take his hair, then keep him unconscious with a Draught of Living Death, then once Sirius is back from the Manor we'll wake him up and drop him in the alley that functions as an Apparition point by the Ministry." Bill said, twirling his finger in the air. He looked to Dumbledore for confirmation, and the old man nodded slowly.

"I believe this is a stable plan. If we all work together, and perhaps with a bit of luck, we can have our missing doctors back here by dinner tomorrow." Dumbledore said, a glint in his pale blue eyes.

"That's all fine and well, but don't you think there's _something _we ought to address, Dumbledore?" Moody growled. Dumbledore remained silent. "No? Well then, I suppose we should just ignore the fact that there's a mole in the Order." House raised an eyebrow, looking at Dumbledore, and he saw Wilson's forehead crease with a worried frown next to him.

"A mole?" Wilson asked.

"Aye. The only people who knew Potter was sick and at St. Mungo's under an assumed name are in this house, minus Hagrid and Mundungus." Moody said darkly, his magical eye finally leaving House and instead swiveling about in it's socket. Moody's normal eye, beady and suspicious, flew to Dumbledore.

"We can't start fighting amongst ourselves, Mad-Eye." Kingsley's said. "We're all on the same side."

"Apparently not!" Moody barked.

"...wild guess who stabbed us all in the back..." Sirius muttered, staring daggers at Snape.

"Severus has my full confidence." Dumbledore said, softly but firmly.

"Well then, who told Voldemort that Harry was sick?!" Sirius burst out. His use of Voldemort's name sent an involuntary shudder through some of the Order members.

"Yes, who did?" Snape wondered sarcastically. "You've made it very clear you resent your position here, Black, perhaps-" House cut him off by banging his cane on the kitchen table, causing everyone to jump, and succeeding in silencing the room. All eyes were now on him. He pointed his cane to Snape, then to Sirius.

"I'm sensing a little tension here, so I'm stepping in." He said. "Now, I don't know if this'll help at all, but when Lupin and I went to get the MRI, something weird happened." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to drudge up the murky, oddly foggy memories from the day before. "It only took an half an hour to get in and grab the MRI from PPTH, but by the time we got back over an hour and a half had passed. I left feeling like their was something I was forgetting, right at the back of my mind. I don't know if that's any help, but it's been bugging me since yesterday, and I could tell Lupin was hiding something."

"It sounds like you were Obliviated." Moody observed. "Odd." He thought for a moment, then pulled out Lupin's wand. "Nymphadora grabbed Remus' wand before you left the hospital. Maybe it'll shed a little light on the situation, eh?" He pulled out his own wand and pointed it at the tip of Lupin's.

"_Priori Incantatem_." He mumbled. The tip of Lupin's wand glowed briefly before the ghost of a whisper could be heard throughout the room.

"_Obliviate_." The whisper said. Moody looked up sharply at Kingsley, whose brow was furrowed.

"Why would Remus Obliviate House?" He wondered aloud. "Check the spell before that."

House felt perturbed at the fact that Lupin had entered his last sacred place, and his most valued attribute, and tampered with it. _Can't really be angry at a dead guy. _House thought dismally.

The table at large gasped, with the exception of House, Thirteen, and Wilson. A thin sliver of pale light had come from the end of the wand, showing a snake entwining around two ghostly hands.

"He made an Unbreakable Vow?" Bill said. "Why? And with who?"

"I suppose there's only one way to know." Snape drawled, his obsidian eyes landing on House.

"What?" He asked edgily.

"Dr. House, you're memory will need to be repaired so we can glean some clue as to who might know the whereabouts of Harry, and what transpired while you and Remus were at the hospital. The fact that Remus made an Unbreakable Vow... it's very worrisome." Dumbledore said carefully.

"You mean... one of you will have to go poking around in my head?" House asked slowly. Wilson's eyes widened, knowing his best friend well enough to know that he would never agree to this.

"I'm afraid it's the only way." Dumbledore said.

"No." House said. "My mind is _mine_. There's no way in hell I'm letting anyone mess around in there."

"Dr. House," Arthur said. "This could make the difference as to whether Harry lives, the difference between your employees living and dying."

"_No_." House insisted. "With the way he's looking at me?" House said, jabbing a finger at Snape. "_Hell no_." Snape looked positively feral.

There was one thing that House valued above all else, and that was his mind. It was a sanctuary, and it had already been penetrated once in the past few days. He would not let it happen again.

"Severus does not have to be the one who goes into your mind, Dr. House. Most of us are at the very least moderately skilled in Legillimency, with the exception of Bill and Molly." Dumbledore assured him. Thirteen's eyes had drifted to him as Dumbledore spoke.

"House." She said. Although her voice was quiet, House could still detect a hint of pleading in her voice. Thirteen never pleaded. His eyes met hers, and he noticed that her bluish green eyes had taken on a shiny quality. "Please." She whispered, her lips tightly pursed. House let out a long breath through his nose, then reluctantly looked around the table.

It seemed he had no choice but to pick one of them to poke around in his head. He met each of their eyes individually, minus Snape. Arthur. Dumbledore. Kingsley. Sirius. Moody. He had to pick one of them.

His eyes eventually locked with Sirius, the man who was risking his life to save his employees. The man who's gaunt expression spoke of many tortures, even though he was decades younger than House.

_He'll take what he needs without judging me for anything that he happens to sees. _House thought before gesturing at Sirius.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! I don't know how many Order members are actually Legillimens, but for the purpose of this fic, they all are! Woo! Also, I know Priori Incantatem generally represents the last spell with an image, but how do you symoblize Obliviate? So, it was a whisper. Easy fix. Anyway, I hope you liked it... please review? :D**


	14. Life Before His Eyes

**Harry Potter and the Devilishly Handsome American Doctor**

**A House MD/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter 14: Life Before His Eyes**

**Author's Note: So, I don't really know what Legillimency would be like from the person who casted the spell's point of view, so I just kind of made it up as I went. Hope it's okay. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or House MD.**

* * *

Sirius sat directly across from House in the drawing room, which had just been purged of Doxies a week ago by the Weasley children in another attempt to make his family's ancestral house more livable.

They sat at a small table, and only a few feet separated the two of them. Dumbledore had suggested they move out of the crowded kitchen and into place where he could sort through House's memories without an audience.

House had been rather keen on the suggestion as well. It was painfully apparent that the older man was intensely uncomfortable with the situation at hand, but it was a simple fact that he had to recover the memories Remus had tampered with.

It had been an incredibly long time since Sirius had entered the depths of someone's mind, but it was something that after you were taught, you did not soon forget. Occlumency hadn't been his strong suit, but he had managed to master Legillimency with some success.

"Alright, are you ready?" Sirius asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. House nodded tersely. "Okay, now, since you're not trained in Occlumency, you can't choose what I see and don't see while I'm trying to undo Remus' spell and get to the memories behind them." Another nod from House. The usually vocal doctor seemed distant. At first, Sirius thought he wasn't going to respond, but then suddenly House's eyes came up and made contact with his.

"What's inside of my head is none of your damn business. If Kutner and Foreman's lives weren't on the line, I would never let this happen. You're going to keep whatever you see to yourself." It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

A demand that Sirius could respect him for. A man deserved the privacy of his own thoughts, his own mind. That's why he had been so reticent to learn Legillimency, but James and Remus had both insisted that they should all learn it, because they needed to be armed with the same weapons as their enemies, at least to some degree.

Sirius sighed, slipping his wand out of the pocket of his robes.

"This isn't going to be fun." He warned.

"Is it ever?" House asked warily. He leaned forward, propping his elbows up on the table. "Let's just get this over with."

Sirius nodded. After a moment's hesitation, he pointed his wand directly at House.

"_Legillimens!_" He shouted.

At first, the sight that showed in his mind was a iron hard black wall, but slowly, memories flitted around the edges. As he gained better access to House's mind, he was absorbed into the older man's memories.

Delving into the thoughts of another was always a disorientating experience. You're mildly aware of your surroundings, but at the same time you're in a metaphorical ocean of images and memories. It's difficult to navigate the treacherous waters of the human mind, regardless of whether it was a wizard or a Muggle.

Sirius had noticed when he had gone into the minds of those not skilled in Occlumency, generally the things they least wanted to be seen would float to their thoughts first, since they would be struggling so hard to hide them. The same appeared to be true for House.

_Staring down at the end of a barrel, his eyes widened in horror. He had only a second to think before the gun went off. The sharp impact sent him toppling to the ground, and suddenly Moriarty towered over him. He was in shock, unable to feel the bullet that had penetrated his lower abdomen, but he knew that soon he would._

_"Who would want to kill you?" The man asked before raising the gun yet again. Another impact, in his neck this time, then darkness._

Sirius tried to focus the restless strain of House's thoughts to when House had Apparated with Remus to the hospital. More images flashed in his mind, and he was barely aware of House bent over the table, his hands gripping the sides as sweat dotted his brow.

_House walked into his office, only to see Tritter sitting in his chair._

_"Merry Christmas." He greeted, and House felt a flash of intense anger, no doubt only intensified by the beginnings of his withdrawal._

_"And a Happy Go To Hell."_

He could see know that House was trying to focus on the same event that Sirius was, but his mind had been essentially cracked open like a walnut, and was particularly unruly.

_The last thing he saw before he faded into the coma was Stacy, staring down at him with pity... and something else. Guilt? Why would she feel guilt?_

_"I love you..."_

Sirius' own mind was assaulted with emotions. Betrayal. Love. Abandonment. Pain. Regret. Guilt. It seemed House had more emotional baggage then anyone could imagine.

_As Chase elevated the shocks to his brain, he saw her. He was back on the bus, and there was Amber. Beautiful. Alive. The person in his memories certainly didn't jive with the dying woman downstairs. He saw her reach into her purse and take out the flu pills. The epiphany he had been struggling for since the bus crash finally hit him. The amantadine in her flu pills... he explained what had happened to Wilson, and the sudden hope in his voice broke him. He thought dialysis could fix her._

"_Amantadine binds with proteins... it can't be filtered out of the system."_

_Silence._

_"I'm so sorry." Then blackness as the seizure took him._

It was like he was drowning inside the years of misery and remorse, all somehow built up by one man.

_"We're not friends anymore, House. I'm not sure we ever were."_

One of House's hands was tangled in his hair now, and Sirius finally saw the memory he wanted coming to life.

_Lupin whipped his wand through the air, and suddenly the enormous MRI was gone, replaced by a small, dollhouse sized version. House smiled slightly to himself and picked it up in the palm of his hand._

_"That is... impressive." He said, turning the miniature machine over in his hand._

_"Just a simple shrinking spell." Lupin replied with a shrug._

_"Huh. Alright, we better get going before Cuddy wakes-"_

This was when the false memory that Remus had placed in House's mind began, simply consisting of House slipping and being knocked out. The memory was a quick fix, and no doubt Remus hadn't expected anyone to try and find the truth about what had happened. It would only take a moment or two to unfog-

Suddenly, he was sucked into a memory that had involuntarily floated to the forefront of House's mind.

_Cameron approached him, blue eyes looking up at him with confidence. Although he felt like he already knew the answer, he asked the question on his mind anyway._

_"What are you doing?" He asked. She glided towards him, not responding. She stopped barely inches away from him. He could smell her perfume, a light and floral odor of spring. She was so close now that he could hear her breathing._

_"I know this must be a huge turn on for you..." He cracked, but Cameron's hands were suddenly sliding up his face. Her thumbs trailed over his stubble, coming to rest on his lips. He needed to pull away. He had to pull away._

_But he couldn't._

_She stood on her tip toes, since he dwarfed her so much when it came to height. Slowly, slowly, she pressed her lips to his. At first, they hung there. She then moved her lips slightly, tightening their connection to his._

_He wasn't going to kiss back. She couldn't know. He couldn't be with her, couldn't show her that he loved her. She was young, beautiful, whole. He was old, tortured, broken. He didn't deserve her._

_Against all better judgment, and with a roll of his eyes at his own weakness, he deepened there kiss._

_The kiss soon moved from what he would have almost described as tender, to passionate. He found his tongue almost involuntarily seeking access to her mouth, which she quickly granted. They explored each other, years of repressed feelings exploding between them. His hands landed at her hips and trailed up her sides as their ragged gasps mingled together._

_He had never kissed anyone like this before. Ever._

_One of her hands slowly moved down his side, and he cracked open one eye to see it moving into her pocket. She slowly removed a syringe. His heart fell, and suddenly he understood._

_He removed his hand from her warm body and clasped her small hand in his, forcing it up to show the syringe. Reluctantly, he broke their kiss._

_"Little whorish to kiss and stab." House said, trying to make a joke out of it. Trying not to show his disappointment. It had been a scam. However, he couldn't help but notice that like him, Cameron held a slightly dazed look in her eye, and they were both struggling for breath._

_"You kissed back."_

Sirius finally managed to escape the intensity of the two year old memory, and found himself gasping slightly. Using all his willpower, and with the help of House's frantic mind struggling to push back to the memory of yesterday, he reached Remus' implanted memory once more.

Whispering an incantation under his breath, he easily removed the shabbily done memory charm. He saw the brief memory Remus had tried to hide now.

_"Huh. Alright, we better get going before Cuddy wakes-" Suddenly he was interrupted by the door opening and a familiar gasp. _

_"What the hell?!"_

_House jerked his head up in alarm._

_Chase was standing in the doorway._

_Lupin reacted quickly. His wand was still in his hand from shrinking the MRI, and he whipped it through the air, shouting._

_"Stupefy!"_

_A jet of red light shot from the end of his wand, heading directly for the blond doctor's chest. However, the surgeon's blue eyes merely flared with determination._

_"Protego!" He shouted, causing Lupin's jaw to drop. The stunning spell bounced off of the invisible shield the man had cast, flying off in House's direction and hitting the him right in between the eyes, sending him spiraling to the floor. Encompassed by darkness, he knew no more._

Finally having what he needed, Sirius broke the spell and the connection to House's mind. With relief, he reveled in the comfort of his own mind, escaping the dark landscape of House's. House sagged forward, his fists clenched.

Slowly, House raised his head. "Chase." He breathed.

"That man, Chase, you know him?" Sirius asked. House nodded, trying to collect himself.

"Yes. He worked for me for years, he's dating Cameron."

"Does she know he's a wizard? Did you know?" Sirius pressed him.

"Of course I didn't know!" House said loudly. He seemed humiliated by what Sirius had saw in his mind, but he wasn't going to mention the memories he had glimpsed in the doctor's eyes.

"This must mean that Remus made an Unbreakable Vow with Dr. Chase." Sirius said. "But why?"

"I'd love to tell you, but I was unconscious." House growled. "How could I have known him for nearly six years without knowing he was a damn wizard?" He wondered, seeming frustrated with himself. Sirius pursed his lips.

"He works at your hospital, Princeton Plainsboro?" He asked. House nodded. "We need to find out what he knows, and what transpired between him and Remus."

"Yeah." House agreed, preoccupied. "And I think we're going to need to tell his significant other that she's been exchanging fluids with a wizard for the past two and a half years."

Sirius shuffled awkwardly in his chair before standing up. "Uh, sure, but I think the top priority is finding Chase."

"Oh, he won't be hard to find. We'll just have to follow the scent of hair care products, should lead us right to him."

**xxxxxx  
**

_Twenty minutes earlier...  
_

Cameron and Tonks sat next to each other on the floor in Cameron and Thirteen's room. She clasped her hands together in front of her, looking at Tonks.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Remus." She said soothingly. Tonks just nodded her head slowly, her eyes looking lifeless and distant. A long moment of silence passed between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. "Did you love him?" Cameron asked quietly. Tonks looked at her, a lock of brown hair falling into her eyes. Cameron had seen the way Tonks had looked at Remus. It was obvious how she felt.

"Yes." She confirmed. "I did." She closed her eyes, and Cameron saw two tears leak out of each of her eyes, and her body shook slightly. She paused for a moment before putting what she hoped was a comforting arm around Tonks. Tonks, instead of pulling away, sagged into Cameron, and a single sob came from her. Cameron rubbed her shoulder, and was stricken by an intense feeling of deja vu.

_Suddenly, it was years ago. She was still a medical student. Fresh into the world and barely more than a teenager._

_Yet here she was, standing over her husband's grave. A widow at twenty one. She knew what she had been getting into when she had married David. She knew that their marriage was born with an expiration date stamped on it's foot._

_She had loved him, and she couldn't let him die without having someone to remember him. Someone to hold the memory of his life in their heart. She was that person. She didn't regret or resent her position._

_He had finally passed after his long battle with brain cancer, the obituary had said. The past year had been the longest of her life, but arguably, perhaps one of the best. He had been dying, but he had made her happy. She had never loved anyone like she loved David. The way he would run his hands through her hair when she kissed him, and when they would break apart he would be wearing a goofy smile one his face. How he would leave little notes around the apartment for her. She would open a cupboard to find a sticky note that read, "Guess what? I love you. AND I bought poptarts!"_

_He would make her laugh. Even in the depths of his illness he was full of life, and unfailing optimism._

_And now he was gone, and she was alone. Grief surrounded her heart and crushed her. She was not ready for this. All she wished at that moment was for more time._

She was drawn out of her memories by Tonks, who had moved after many minutes of stillness, both of them steeped in grief. Cameron had internalized much of what she had felt after David's death, but at seeing the young woman's sorrow it all came flooding back.

Her and Tonks had more in common than she would ever know. They had both loved a tortured man. They had both lost someone they loved. Although with Tonks, that was the same person, with Cameron, it was two separate entities. David and House. Why, when she thought of love, was it those two that came to mind? Why wasn't Chase at the forefront of her mind?

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She looked at Tonks, who was sitting up now. Cameron's hand rested on her shoulder.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy." Tonks growled determinedly. "And whoever betrayed us to the Death Eaters. I'm going to avenge Remus if it's the last damned thing I do."

There was fire in her eyes, and Cameron believed that Tonks would truly go to the ends of the earth to get her vengeance.

Suddenly, the door to their temporary room opened, and a grave looking House and Sirius stepped inside. House's eyes were pained, and he looked down at her with a look he had never, _ever_ given her. She wasn't sure what it expressed. Regret... or pity?

"There's something we need to tell you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Regarding Cameron's hubby: I don't know if his name was ever mentioned in the show, I don't believe it was, so, bam! David. I also realize that Chameron shippers are probably totally hating me right now. Sorry! One last thing, I'm changing the second genre of this to something else, because unlike earlier chapters, the past few haven't had much in the way of humor. Phew, okay, enough of my gripes. Review, good people, review!**


	15. Darkness Ascending

**Chapter 15: Darkness Ascending**

**Author's Note: As usual, thank you to all the lovely reviewers, favoriters, readers, etc. It's heating up in magical Harry Potter/House crossover land... this is honestly my favorite fic I'm writing at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately, just borrowing them. I'll try and return them in relatively the same condition.**

* * *

_Around two o'clock the night before...  
_

After what seemed like hours alone in the dark, dank cellar, Kutner finally felt Foreman stir behind him. Kutner's head immediately jerked up, and he tried his best to shake his friend in his bound state.

"Foreman?" He asked. A barely audible groan sounded from behind him in the dark. "Dude! You've got to wake up!"

"What..." Foreman muttered as he finally came to. Kutner felt Foreman moved behind him, no doubt looking around. He also felt his arms flex as he no doubt noticed that they were tied up. "What the hell?" He finally managed.

"You got stunned. They bound us and dragged us in here. We're in some kind of cellar in an old fashioned manor." Kutner quickly explained.

"Crap." Foreman responded as the situation settled on him.

"Agreed. You okay, man?" He asked.

"Aside from my head feeling like it's in a vice? Yeah, physically I'm alright." Foreman responded, his voice still muffled from remnants of unconsciousness. "You?"

"I think I broke a rib." He shared, wincing. His abdomen throbbed painfully, and every time he moved he had to suppress a scream of agony. "I'm not in good shape."

"We are so screwed." Foreman said, frustration evident in his voice.

"We have to figure out a way to get out of here. I think they're planning on torturing us or something" Kutner said. Foreman sighed.

"I don't really see how that's going to happen. Our hands are tied and it's pitch black down here." Foreman said.

"We're just going to have to feel our way around with our feet or something. If we both crabwalk, we can still move." Kutner insisted. Foreman considered this for a moment before replying.

"Fine... but I'm only agreeing to this because I haven't peed in ten hours." Foreman told him, and he pushed up with his feet, putting himself in the crabwalk position. Kutner mirrored him, letting out a yelp from the jolt of pain that came from his ribs.

"You okay?" Foreman asked, a note of concern coloring his tone, which meant that his exclamation must have sounded incredibly pained.

"No, but that doesn't matter right now." Kutner said through gritted teeth as a bead of sweat trailed down his brow. "Come on, moved forward in your direction, we'll try and find the wall." He instructed. Foreman nodded.

"Alright..." They began moving slowly, awkwardly (and in Kutner's case, painfully) in the direction he had indicated. It was an arduous process, but eventually they came to the wall. Foreman tapped his foot against it.

"Found it." He informed Kutner needlessly.

"Okay, I think the door is somewhere to the right of there." Kutner informed him. Foreman scoffed at him.

"What, you think they left the door unlocked?" He asked.

"No, I want to see if there's some kind of corner down here were we can try and saw off these bindings." Kutner replied.

"Fine, hold on, I'll feel around with my foot." Foreman said. He heard muffled scuffling as Foreman tested the wooden wall, trying to find the corner Kutner assumed was by the staircase that led to the ground floor. "Hey! I think I found it!"

"Okay, now we've just got to wedge the corner between us so it makes contact with the ropes. If we shimmy up and down, hopefully it'll cut the ropes, assuming they're not magical or anything." Kutner said, out of breath from the exertion of holding himself up in the awkward position with his broken rib.

"Finger crossed." Foreman said as he moved them into position.

**xxxxxx  
**

_Present time...  
_

"House?" Cameron asked dubiously, seeming to be worried by the look on her ex boss' face.

"I broke Remus' memory charm," Sirius began, stepping forward tentatively into the room next to House as the door shut swiftly behind them. He looked briefly at Tonks before continuing. "we believe we know who he made the Unbreakable Vow with." He then glanced awkwardly at House. He was staring at Cameron, preparing himself for whatever her reaction may be.

"Okay..." Cameron said, standing up from where she sat next to Tonks. "Why aren't you telling the others this as well?" She asked.

"Well..." Sirius said, giving House a look that very clearly said for him to explain further. House twirled his cane, biting the inside of his lip before speaking.

"It's Chase." House said quietly. "He's the one Lupin didn't want me to remember seeing. Why? I don't know. But in the memory..." He paused for a long moment. "Chase is a wizard, Cameron. He was lying to you, to _all of us_, for as long as we've known him." There was no point in trying to soften the truth. It would hurt, regardless.

There really isn't much worse of a feeling than finding out that someone you cared about lied to you. Lie of omission as it was, the principal stood. Although House would never admit it to anyone, he did care about Chase. He had worked with the young doctor for three years, known him for going on six.

Or at least he thought he knew him.

_Everybody lies._

If he felt betrayed, he couldn't even begin to fathom how Cameron was feeling. Her and Chase had, quite obviously, been a lot closer than he and Chase had been.

"Wh-what?" Cameron asked, confusion furrowing her brow. "Chase can't be a wizard."

"He is." Sirius said gravely. "And a damn powerful one, by the looks of it. In the memory, he used wandless magic, something that's extremely difficult. The only person I know who uses it regularly is Dumbledore."

"Wandless magic?" Cameron stammered. House nodded his head.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this from us... instead of him." House told her quietly, an uncharacteristic seriousness in his demeanor. Cameron leaned back against the wall, running a hand through her hair, her eyes distant.

"How could he be? Wouldn't he work in the wizarding world, then?" Cameron said, searching for a way to disprove the information he and Sirius had laid on her.

"Right now, we don't know." Sirius said. "House was knocked unconscious by a deflected stunning spell almost immediately after Chase discovered them in the, er-" He looked to House.

"MRI room." House supplied quickly.

"Yes, that. The only way to find out what transpired while House was unconscious is to speak with Chase." Sirius said carefully.

"Yeah... I'd like to speak with him, too." Cameron said, a bit of a mad glint in her eye. Tonks glanced between Cameron and Sirius before standing up and laying a hand on Cameron's shoulder. She squeezed it slightly, trying to offer what comfort she could.

"We should go tell the rest of the Order." Tonks said softly, the time she spent with Cameron seeming to have strengthened her slightly. Sirius nodded.

"We've got a lot to do." He said, sighing. He turned and headed out of the room, and Tonks hurried after him, brushing past House. The door hung open, and House stood next to it, unmoving. He glanced back at Cameron, who looked to be holding back tears.

"He lied to me." She said. House pursed his lips, taking a few steps towards her.

"Yeah." He said lamely, not really knowing what to respond with.

"You do realize what this means, right?" She said, laughing humorlessly. House cocked an eyebrow at her. "It means he could be the one that betrayed the Order, the one who told the Death Eaters..." A single tear fell from her eye, and she quickly dragged her sleeve across her face with a sniffle. House could tell she didn't want to look weak in front of him.

_Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it._

His better instincts raged against his impulsive desire to comfort Cameron in her despair. _Turn around. Go downstairs with the others. It isn't your place to be her shoulder to cry on._

Before he really knew what he was doing, he found himself pulling Cameron's small form to him. At first she froze, no doubt surprised. This was the first time House had ever hugged her... he wasn't exactly a touchy feely kind of guy.

After a moment, she relaxed into his arms, her hands landing at his sides, while his were encircled around her narrow shoulders. They were very close, closer than they'd been since their solitary kiss all those years ago.

She cried quietly into his shirt, her hands tightening on him, and he found himself bringing her closer, as if the closer she got, the better he could make her feel.

_This is Cameron. What the hell are you doing?! _House shouted at himself. Finally gaining full control of himself, he slowly released her, his inhibitions pulling him away. "We should probably go downstairs." He said. Cameron looked at him for a long moment before nodding, blinking her eyes several times to clear up the remaining wetness.

"Right." She said. He turned on his heel, limping out of Thirteen and Cameron's bedroom, with her soft footsteps close behind him.

**xxxxxx  
**

There was now only twelve of them crammed into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, since Arthur had departed for the Ministry to locate the blueprints for Malfoy Manor.

"Did your perusal of Dr. House's mind turn up any prudent information, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, his hands clasped in front of him. Sirius nodded, his eyes flicking briefly to House.

"It appears the person Remus made the Unbreakable Vow with was a Dr. Robert Chase. We're not sure, the last thing House remembers before being knocked out is Chase casting _Protego_, without a wand, mind you, and House getting hit with the reflected stunning spell Remus cast." Sirius explained, shortening the story as best as he could.

"Do all of you work with this man?" Bill asked.

"Yes, he's a surgeon." Wilson said, his eyes wide and aimed directly at House. Thirteen's expression was similar.

"Chase is a _wizard_?" Thirteen asked incredulously. "How the hell _didn't_ we notice that?"

"I've been asking myself the same question." House replied darkly. "So, what do we do now?"

"We need to speak to Chase." Sirius said. "Figure out what exactly Remus said to him... and if he's the one who betrayed us to Voldemort."

Almost everyone around the table shuddered.

"What is it with you guys and that name?" House asked. "Is it like Macbeth or something?" This earned him several confused looks. It was Dumbledore who answered.

"You have to understand, Dr. House, it was a very dark time when Voldemort was in power. Many of us still have very bad memories." He said carefully. "I, however, believe that fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Ah." House said. "We're facing a guy so powerful that his very name strikes fear into the hearts of grown adults. Dandy." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So how are you guys going to talk to Chase? If he really is as strong as you seem to think, I doubt he'll just come along quietly for a nice chat... especially if he's the traitor."

Before anyone else could speak up, Cameron stood up out of her chair.

"I think I may have a plan for that."

**xxxxxx**

_Later that day...  
_

Chase dried off his hands in the OR, having just finished a relatively simple procedure, when he heard an unexpected voice from behind him.

"Hey, babe." He blinked. Cameron was in London...

"Allison?" He asked, surprised, as he turned to look at his girlfriend of nearly two years. All he saw was a brief and rather frightening smile playing on her lips before he saw House's wooden cane flying towards his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review... pwetty please? Even just leaving a simple 'R' to let me know that you read and enjoyed would be nice. :D The next chapter should be along relatively soon.**


	16. Some Explaining To Do

**Chapter 16: Some Explaining To Do**

**Author's Note: Oh. My. God. I'm freaking out over this chapter. A risky plot move pretty much smacked me in the face out of nowhere, and while I almost didn't do it, ItsTheGrimmmm convinced me. Damn you, peer pressure!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter!**

* * *

House stood over Chase, his cane held like a baseball bat, his mouth forming a smile tinged with dark amusement.

"I... didn't expect that to be so easy." He admitted. Cameron snorted.

"Well, we definitely had the element of surprise." She said. "Moody?"

Moody threw off Harry's Invisibility Cloak, already making his way towards Chase's unconscious form. He prodded him with his wooden leg, nose wrinkled slightly. Dumbledore had made Snape and Moody accompany House and Cameron on Operation: Interrogate the Wombat (Cameron refused to refer to it by the name House had given it) for extra assistance, and protection, if necessary.

"Alright, meet me back at your office, I'll just Apparate there with him in tow." Moody said, jerking his thumb back at Chase as he turned to face House. Moody and Snape had Apparated to House's office (with House and Cameron coming by a side-along Apparation), where Snape had remained while the three of them went in search of Chase.

Personally, House didn't love the idea of the creepy bastard being alone in his office, so he was eager to get back there and find out what Chase knew.

Moody, Invisibility Cloak in one hand, and Chase's shirt snared in the other, disappeared with a crack.

"Come on, we don't want to miss any of the fun." House said, departing the OR, which had thankfully emptied out before they had arrived. Chase had been the last surgeon left.

"Right." Cameron replied, her shoulders tense. Ever since House and Sirius had informed her of Chase's secret, a cold fire seemed to have formed in her eyes. _Betrayal can do funny things to people. _He observed as he opened up the door to the OR prep room, stepping out in into the ground floor of PPTH.

It was strange to think that a little over forty eight hours before, none of them knew what a wizard or a Muggle was, who Voldemort was, who Harry Potter, the supposed savior of the free world, was...

Everything had changed. Wilson had pointed out several times that House wasn't the biggest fan of change.

Kutner and Foreman's lives were on the line. Thirteen was at risk of losing someone she loved. Chase had betrayed Cameron, and possibly all of them. House was being forced to face the idea that he might still have feelings for Cameron.

Yeah, change sucked.

They strolled through the ground floor, hoping to avoid Cuddy. So far they had managed to go about their operation without Cuddy raining on their parade, but knowing her, it was only a matter of time before she figured out that House and Cameron were in the hospital.

So, they would have to be stealthy.

House motioned to the stairs with his cane when they reached the main hallway, and Cameron raised a questioning eyebrow. They had taken the elevators downstairs.

"Cuddy's probably heard from a nurse or something that we're in the hospital, she'll be stalking around in the lobby or the ER looking for us. She won't expect us to take the stairs." He explained. Cameron's eyes went to his leg, and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, God, don't give me the sick puppy look. I'll be fine." He said, waving her off as he limped toward the stairs. She hesitated slightly before following after him.

Going up the stairs was a slow and difficult process, which was to be expected, but after a good five minutes, they found themselves back on the third floor, and a stone's throw away from the diagnostic offices.

From the outside, it looked as though no one was inside House's office, but House knew that Snape had cast a spell on the glass walls to make it seem empty. Moody, Snape, and Chase were waiting for them on the inside.

House knocked on the door three times, quickly, signaling to Moody to open the door. Within seconds, he was being thrust inside along with Cameron, Moody quickly shutting the door behind them.

Cameron froze beside him as she took in the scene in House's office.

Chase was tied firmly to House's desk chair, his hands bound behind him. He was still unconscious, his head lolling heavily to the side. A rather pointless makeshift gag was stuffed in his mouth, and the side of his head was already turning and interesting purplish color from where House had hit him. His blond hair was a mess.

"I can't do this." She said, her voice shaking. "House - I can't." He looked at her, and her eyes were wide with something he couldn't discern. It seemed that the magnitude of the situation had just hit Cameron.

Her significant other was tied to chair, about to be interrogated by wizards so they could discover whether he had ratted on them to an evil dark wizard and caused the death of an innocent man and the capture of two of her friends.

_I'm living it, and I can barely believe this crap. _He thought dryly before responding to Cameron.

"Cuddy can't see you. If you can't handle being in here with him, go into the differential room." House instructed her in a low voice, slipping back into the role of boss and employee, even though they hadn't been that for two years. She nodded quickly, hurrying out of his office and into the opposite room. Had it really only been a few days since he sat in there with his team, about to begin working on a completely normal case?

House shook himself from his thoughts, facing Snape, who was eyeing him with his usual amount of dislike. "So, are we going to get this show on the road?" He asked.

"How do you want to go about this, Snape?" Moody asked. Snape didn't respond at first, his eyes firmly fixed on Chase now. House sighed, snapping his fingers in front of Snape.

"Hey, we get it, he's gorgeous." Snape threw him a dirty look before stepping towards Chase and fishing a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a flask. House quirked an eyebrow. _Drinking at work? I raised him well._

Snape uncapped the top of the flask and sniffed lightly at it, his dark eyes widening. He thrust the flask towards Moody. Moody took it and mirrored Snape's move.

"Polyjuice Potion." He muttered. "This man isn't Robert Chase."

"What the hell do you mean, he's _not_ Robert Chase?" House asked.

"The Polyjuice Potion we told you about earlier - that's what is in this flask. I can only guess he's been drinking it." Moody explained.

"We're wasting time." Snape snapped before House had a chance to respond. "I have the Veritaserum, we'll make short work of this." He said, bringing a small glass vial out of his pocket. Snape ripped off the gag, then slapped Chase hard across the face, and the blond surgeon let out a small groan, his blue eyes flickering open. Before he even had a chance to speak, Snape's hand fisted in the back of his hair, and he was forcing the Veritaserum down his throat. Chase gargled and attempted to flail against him, but his restraints held him back.

_This man is not Robert Chase._

Chase gasped as the entire vial war poured into his throat, and he coughed as Snape released him. His eyes gained a bleary look to them, and he blinked heavily.

"What's going on?" Chase asked, lifting his head and looking at House. House pursed his lips, not responding. He would let Moody take the lead.

"Are you Robert Chase?" Moody asked. Chase's eyes flared with panic, and he bit down hard on the inside of his lip, seeming like he was trying to keep himself from speaking.

He couldn't.

"No." He coughed, closing his eyes. It must be a horrible feeling, have secrets you want to hide, but not being able to.

"Who are you, then?" Moody demanded, limping forwards, his magical eye spinning wildly in it's socket.

_Yeah Chase, who are you?_

Chase thrust his head back, struggling not to speak, but he couldn't stop the potion.

"R-Regalus B-b-black." He choked. The name meant nothing to House, but Snape and Moody both paled.

"Regalus Black has been dead for nearly fifteen years." Snape muttered, eyes unfocused.

"Explain yourself!" Moody said, gripping the front of Chase's shirt. Chase shook his head, his eyes desperate.

"Please." Was all he managed to say.

"NOW!" Moody barked.

"I'm not dead. I've been in hiding." Chase (Regalus) began.

"Hiding from who? The Dark Lord?" Snape questioned immediately. Chase's eyes bounced to him.

"Yes, I was hiding from him. Hello, Severus. It's been a long time." Chase greeted weakly.

"Silence, Black." Snape hissed. "Why were you hiding from the Dark Lord?"

"I discovered his greatest secret." Chase surrendered. "I had to make him think I was dead. It was the only way to escape with my knowledge, the only hope of defeating him." He explained in a subdued voice.

"What is his greatest secret?" Moody asked, releasing his shirt.

"H-horcruxes." Chase replied. Snape's jaw went slack, and Moody looked horrified.

"Horcruxes." He whispered. "Partial immortality."

At this point, House was completely and utterly lost. A man he worked with years apparently wasn't who he thought he was, and he didn't have the faintest inkling as to what a horcrux was. _I'm a wizarding world virgin._

"Tell us everything. Start at the moment you discovered this, up until now. Including your meeting with Remus Lupin." Chase frowned at Snape's words, but the potion forced him to speak.

"I discovered that he used Horcruxes years ago... that's right, Horcruxe_s_. He doesn't have just one, he has quite a few. I don't know how many, but I'd say somewhere between four and seven. I managed to steal one- the locket of Salazar Slytherin himself. I stole it from his hidden cave by the sea, and replaced it with the fake one. I'm not sure he even knows that it's been taken, but I do know that he knows of my knowledge of his Horcruxes. In order to hunt them down and attempt to find a way to destroy them, I had to go into hiding, otherwise I would be risking my life and the life of my family. I faked my own death." He explained.

"How?" Snape demanded. "The Dark Lord is not easily fooled."

"It was simple enough. I had help." He divulged. "Robert Chase was, in fact, a real person. Like I told Lupin, his mother was a squib and his father was a Muggle. However, I left out the part that his sister was a wizard. At the zenith of his reign, the Dark Lord didn't just have followers in Europe, he had cells of Death Eaters in America, Asia, South America and Australia. As a result, there were small scale resistances in almost every country in the world."

"Robert Chase's sister, Eliza, was one of the leading members of the Australian resistance in spite of her young age. I knew her by chance, and we became close. When her younger brother, a non-wizard, was gravely wounded in retaliation against an attack she had launched on the Death Eater's headquarters around the same time I needed to disappear, she offered me an opportunity to disappear. You see, there wasn't a hope or prayer of her little brother surviving."

"We shaved him, taking every last hair on his head, then just before he passed on, gave him Polyjuice Potion with my hair in it. We Apparated back to London and dropped his body where he'd be quickly found. The Ministry, and in turn the Death Eaters, discovered the dead body of Regalus Black murdered on the front steps of Gringotts. He was wrapped in a burial shroud, and his funeral was held the next day. No one saw the body for what it really was. A cover..."

"Somehow, half way across the world, Robert Chase miraculously recovered from his wounds. He and his family were moved to a safe house. He was seventeen at the time." Moody and Snape both looked completely flabbergasted, and House was of a similar feeling._ So, not only is Chase a wizard, he's also not even really Chase! Thank God Cameron isn't in here..._

"Did you just go to Muggle school then?" House asked, leaning heavily on his cane. Chase (Regalus? He was confused as hell on what to refer to him as.) nodded.

"I had the best grades in my year. Switching from magical school to normal school was a bit of a culture shock, to say the least, but I grasped on to each subject pretty quickly." He told him.

"Did Chase's father know that you weren't really his son? Chase's mother?" He asked, pressing. It would certainly explain the frosty relationship that Chase and his father had had before his death.

"No. Eliza decided it was best if they didn't know. Losing a son is difficult, and with her mother already an alcoholic, she didn't want to push her to the edge." He let out a bitter laugh. "That didn't work very well."

"What about your year in Seminary? Was that true?" House continued. Moody and Snape seemed to have no problem with him taking the lead in the interrogation. After all, he knew Chase much better than they did. _Or so I thought._

"No. I lied to Chase's parents, said I was going to Seminary. I was really trying to hunt down another one of the Horcruxes. I believed that he had the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, so I set about doing my best to locate it. I ceased my search when the Dark Lord fell, deciding that finding the Horcruxes and a means to destroy them was no longer necessary. I told my pseudo-father that I had dropped out of Seminary, and he propositioned medical school. I could hardly go back to my old life, having been declared dead, and didn't want to face the scrutiny of the Ministry, who were on a literal witch hunt to gather up the Dark Lord's remaining followers. No one ever knew I wasn't working for the Dark Lord, and until the day of my death I was considered a Death Eater, even by my own family. My parents were dead, Sirius was in prison... I had no place to go."

"I enrolled in medical school and adjusted to life in the Muggle world, living just like Robert Chase would have." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I had made sure that no one would ever find out about this."

"What about Eliza? Are you still in contact?" House asked. Chase shook his head.

"She was furious with me when I told her I was giving up the search. She thought I was a fool to think the Dark Lord was actually gone. We haven't spoken since shortly after he fell." He informed them.

"This is impossible. You've been guzzling Polyjuice Potion for nearly fifteen years! You would have run out of hair by now, surely." Moody growled.

"There are millions and millions of hairs on the average human head. Not to mention, whenever I was alone, I wouldn't take the potion. I've been trying to conserve as best as I could. I've been using more over the past two years, being around Allison so much. I have to take it almost constantly. I'm running low." Chase replied.

"Shall we get to the point?" Snape drawled, seeming to overcome the shock of Chase's huge revelation. "You spoke to Lupin, yes?"

"Yes." He affirmed.

"Tell us exactly what you told him." Snape demanded.

"Fed him some cock and bull story about how I got expelled from Hogwarts in my fourth year for accidentally killing some kid and learned wandless magic from my textbooks. Told him the truth about my mother and father, but aside from that it was all lies. Obviously I had to learn wandless magic because I had to leave my own wand on my fake body, but as if a fourth year could learn that on his own."

"Did you make an Unbreakable Vow with him?" Moody asked.

"Yes. In exchange for my silence, I made him swear an Unbreakable Vow that he would protect Allison while she was in London. He knew that I must have figured that he was involved in the Order of the Phoenix, and it didn't take much to surmise that Potter was sick. It's the only reason he would need House. Anyone involved with Potter is in great danger." He said. "I was worried about her."

"Right." House burst out, unable to control his temper. "You were worried about the woman you've consistently lied to for almost six years." He felt his fists clench almost involuntarily at his sides. "The woman you've slept with for years doesn't even know your name!" He yelled.

"I didn't want her involved in my past!" Chase defended. "I haven't been Regalus Black in years! I've accepted who I am, and there's only one other person in the entire world who knows who I really am. This isn't just a fake identity," He said, jerking his head down at himself since he was unable to move his hands. "This is who I am!"

"Enough!" Moody barked. He grabbed a fistful of Chase's hair and forced him to look at him. "Did you tell You-Know-Who about Harry?"

"No." Chase said immediately. "No, I didn't." Moody sighed and Snape's perpetual look of dissatisfaction increased.

"Damn, all this for nothing. We still don't know who betrayed us." Moody said. House limped a few steps closer to Chase.

"Oh, I don't think it was all for nothing." House said, his voice low and dangerous. He leaned down, eye to eye with Chase.

"Please, don't tell Cameron." He begged. "I love her."

_He's under Veritaserum. He can't lie._

"Too late." A voice said behind him. Everyone jumped, turning to the door to the differential room. They had all been so focused on Chase's interrogation, they hadn't even noticed her...

Cameron was standing at the door, silent tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a reminder: obviously, since the HP story was wrapped up by 97, and House didn't start until 04, this was AU to begin with, and there's been some adjustments to cannon as well. Not to mention Chase's sister was his younger sister, not his older sister. So yeah. AU. I'm prepared for angry reviews... really don't know how people will react to this...**


	17. No Pain, No Gain

**Chapter 17: No Pain, No Gain**

**Author's Note: I am a terrible person who takes far too long to update... I'm juggling way too many fanfictions at once, which is my fault. This chapter has a nice dose of Foreman/Kutner friendship. Anyway, thank you all for your feedback and reviews, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter.**

* * *

_The night before..._

"I think it's nearly broken!" Foreman informed him as they continued shimmying on the sharp edge next to the staircase. Kutner was breathing raggedly, the continuous motion doing a rather painful number on his broken rib.

"You better hope so, there's no way I can keep this up much longer." He coughed with a wince. Almost directly after his comment, he heard a snap, and his wrists felt free and unbound for the first time in hours. "Yes!"

"Thank God." Foreman said, falling away from him with a gasp of relief. Kutner fumbled for his wrists in the dark, finding them and quickly trying to massage some feeling back into them. They had been at it for almost an hour, and his hands had started slowly losing their feeling.

After both of them took a few moments to put themselves back together, Kutner spoke. "We need to feel around, see if we can find something we can use as weapons down here."

"What use are weapons? We're trapped down here, and I guarantee that door's magically reinforced or something." Foreman retorted, sounding a tad winded.

"They're not going to just leave us down here forever. They have to give us food, water, a place to use the bathroom." Kutner theorized. "If we get weapons, we can knock them out when they come down to torture us or whatever."

"Yeah, or we attack them and they beat the crap out of us... _again_. You can't take much more." Foreman responded.

"You said you had to pee." Kutner pointed out. "And what was the whole point of this if we're not going to do anything with our hands free?"

"Fine, fine." Foreman said. "I'll take this half-" He assumed the neurologist motioned to a side of the room, but obviously he couldn't see him. "I mean, I'll take the right half, you take the left."

"Okay." Kutner agreed, slowly testing out his shaky legs as he stood. He felt his way along the cold and cobwebby stone wall of the cellar, trying to find something in the midst of their pitch black prison. After a moment, he managed to find what felt like an oil lamp similar to the ones in Grimmauld Place. "Hey, I think I might have found us some light." He fumbled for the igniter, and moments later, the small cellar was finally illuminated.

Both Foreman and Kutner blinked furiously for the next few seconds, trying to adjust their eyes to the sudden brightness. Once his eyes finally became accustomed to the light, Kutner examined the room.

"Damn, it's empty." He sighed, eyes raking over the repetitive pattern of stone and wood. Aside from the lamp, the room was bare.

"There's nothing we can use as weapons." Foreman surmised. "What are we supposed to do now? This place is barren."

"Never say there's nothing." Kutner said, getting a distant thinking look in his eye that was somewhat House-ish. "Let's look at everything we've got."

"We haven't _got_ anything!" Foreman exclaimed, gesturing at the empty room with his arms. "That's the entire point."

"God. you're negative." He muttered as he stretched out his arms, diving his hands into his pockets, searching for anything useful in the contents. He had stupidly left his Swiss Army Knife in his suitcase, not thinking of any reason he'd need it while in London. There was a crumpled up lab sheet in there (a negative test result for JRA) and then a breath mint. He was starving, so he downed the breath mint and tried the back pockets of his jeans. Nothing.

Suddenly, Kutner had an idea, and strode across the room to Foreman. He grasped his friend's tie and began undoing the knot. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing?"

"All we've got at the moment are the clothes on our backs. Might as well use them." Kutner explained, removing Foreman's tie. "You could use this to strangle someone." He suggested, handing the neurologist his tie. Foreman just stared at him.

"This is beyond screwed up."

"I know." Kutner said, glancing down at his feet in hopes of using his own shoes as weapons, but then realized all he had was one sneaker. His other that he had thrown at Biggie had been left in the alley across from St. Mungo's. He looked at Foreman's shoes instead.

"Your loafers could do some damage. Can I have them?" He asked. Foreman continued to stare at him like he was insane, but then proceeded to slip off his shoes and hand them to Kutner. Kutner clacked them together, and decided that if he put enough force behind them, they could knock someone out.

"Alright, let's-" Foreman began, but suddenly, there were shrill screams and blasts from above. Both he and Foreman froze, listening to the sounds of chaos from the ground floor of the manor. He heard a high voice, but couldn't make out any words. He heard both a man and a woman's screams for a few long minutes before he heard a door slam shut.

"That... is not a good sign." Kutner trailed off, gulping slightly and placing ginger fingertips on his broken rib. He closed his eyes for a long second. Standing was not doing his injury any favors.

Footsteps abruptly sounded close to the cellar door. "Shit!" Foreman said. Kutner quickly switched off the oil lamp and crouched with his wannabe weapons.

"Get ready!" He urged as the darkness swallowed him. "Hide out of sight of the door!" He heard Foreman's muffled footsteps, rendered quiet by his lack of shoes, and hid as best he could in the total darkness.

Light streamed into the basement as the door at the top of the stairs opened, and heavy footsteps clopped down. He saw a man with long blond hair, drenched in sweat, tailed closely by a gruesome looking man with long, yellow nails that matched his eyes, and a feral, matted look to him.

"GO!" Foreman shouted, catching Kutner of guard. He saw in the dim light Foreman lunging forward and wrapping his tie around the blond man's neck, trying his best to at least cut off oxygen long enough to knock him out.

Kutner sprinted forward, suppressing a scream of agony as his rib flared with pain. He slipped his hand into Foreman's sweaty shoe and uppercut the feral looking man, hearing a satisfying crack as he hopefully broke his jaw.

"Lucius!" The man growled. The man called Lucius struggled with the tie at his neck, finally lifting an object that Kutner could only describe as a pimp cane and pointing it back at Foreman, blasting him away with a flash of blue. Kutner threw his leg up into the feral man's crotch, but he grabbed Kutner by the throat and threw him into the wall, kicking him hard in the side where his broken rib was. He crashed to the floor.

He let out a roar of agony, clutching his side as lights flashed in his eyes. _Damn..._

"For Merlin's sake, why can't we just kill them?" The man complained as he stood over Kutner.

"Silence, Greyback." Lucius replied, grabbing the back of Foreman's shirt and lifting him up, pointing his pimp cane at his neck. In the shaft of light coming from the open door, he saw that Lucius' face was badly bruised. "Where is Potter?"

"I don't know." Foreman growled. "We were captured before we were brought to the safe house."

"He's lying." Greyback snarled. "Think he needs some coercion."

"The Dark Lord said to leave them intact!" Lucius snapped.

"Intact doesn't mean unharmed." He retorted, aiming another kick into Kutner's side. He let out another shrill scream of anguish. _God... I can't take much more of this... _Blackness was creeping in slowly on the edges of his vision, and he knew another kick would knock him out, leaving him completely defenseless in the rather unfavorable current company.

"Stop!" He commanded. "We will lure the information out of them."

"I don't understand why he left them with us, he could've extracted information from them in seconds." Greyback said, most likely referring to the 'Dark Lord'. _Voldemort, right?_

"Most likely a punishment for our failure." Lucius muttered. He slammed Foreman into the wall. "I repeat, where is Potter!?" Foreman remained silent. "Perhaps a little 'coercion' is necessary." Kutner saw flash in the corner of his vision, and heard Lucius scream "_Crucio_!"

Foreman's screams echoed through the basement, and Kutner swallowed back bile, glad he was in the position that he didn't have a front seat view to his friend's torture. After a few minutes, Foreman's screams stopped, and all he could hear was the doctor's ragged breathing.

"Feeling more up to sharing?" Lucius scoffed. Foreman gasped in pain, but then responded with no fear.

"No." He knew that Lucius would hit Foreman with the spell again, so Kutner interjected.

"They were planning to move him from their safe house!" Kutner coughed suddenly, trying to think past the pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KUTNER?!" Foreman shouted at him, no doubt assuming he was going to blow everything.

"They were arguing after the attack." Kutner continued, his voice weak and shaky. "They knew you guys were after them - us, they just didn't know where they could bring Harry that he'd be safe. They hadn't decided yet, but it seemed like they wanted to bring him to some wizard hospital in America. They didn't mention the name."

"St. Barnabas." Greyback muttered. "Were they teleporting directly there?" He asked, directing the question at Kutner. Kutner shook his head.

"N-no. They said they were going to go to some wizarding village and decide from there." He tried to make his voice sound as desperate and honest as possible. Working with House had taught him how to lie, something he was now incredibly grateful for. There was a long pause while their captors seemed to consider this.

"Think he's telling the truth?" Greyback asked.

"I don't think he's really in the position to fudge facts, as it were." Lucius drawled. "We'll send a team to St. Barnabas, Ottery St. Catchpole, and Hogsmeade to be safe."

"You, of course, won't be going." Greyback said snidely.

"I suggest you hold your tongue, Greyback, my position at the Ministry is a more valuable asset than anything you can offer the Dark Lord." He responded, beginning to head out of the basement, satisfied with his information.

"I'll make a meal out of you one day, Malfoy." He growled under his breath, reluctantly tailing the tall blond Death Eater out of the cellar and slamming the door behind him, leaving Kutner and Foreman in darkness. Foreman was still gasping for breath, and Kutner's mind was still heavily hazed by the intense pain from his ribs.

"Kutner?" Foreman finally choked out.

"Yeah?" He asked, the pain finally receding to a dull, unpleasant throb.

"Thanks."

**xxxxxx**

Wilson and Thirteen sat next to Harry's bed with Hermione, Ron, and the twins, both watching over the sick teenager and waiting for House, Cameron, Moody and Snape's return with information about Chase. Wilson was still in shock that Chase being a wizard had somehow escaped their notice for all these years.

Ron and George were playing 'wizard chess', a game that Wilson and Thirteen found incredibly fascinating. It was just like average chess, with the exception that you shouted out orders to your pieces (and they often shouted back) and they actually attacked each other and moved off of their own accord. It was actually pretty amazing. Wilson alternated between watching Ron and George's game, and asking the four of them about Harry and the wizarding world in general.

Thirteen frequently check Harry's vitals, worried about his stability in the grimy house. He and Thirteen agreed that he would need to be moved to PPTH tomorrow night at the latest, lest he catch an infection or worse in his weakened state. Also, he would need to be held down if he had another seizure to avoid hurting himself.

Hermione and Fred looked weary and tired, dark circles under their eyes. The night before had not been easy for any of them. It was four thirty in the afternoon, nearly dinnertime.

"So what were the names of the other houses?" Thirteen asked. They had been learning much about the wizarding world over their past few hours with the teenagers, and with each fact both of them became more interested.

"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and then like we said before, Gryffindor." Hermione answered.

"How do they decide what House to put you in?" Wilson asked, leaning forward in his shabby chair.

"Well, this may sound a bit anti-climactic, but they put a hat on you." Fred responded, brushing his flaming red hair out of his eyes. "Not terribly original, but I daresay it gets the job done."

"A hat?" Thirteen repeated dubiously. Hermione nodded.

"The Sorting Hat. The four original founders of Hogwarts created it so the proper people were placed in their house after they passed on." Hermione explicated. Thirteen nodded.

"So, they sort you according to personality, pretty much?" She asked. Hermione bit the inside of her lip, considering the question.

"Well, not personality perhaps. I mean, all of use are in the same house, Gryffindor," She said, motioning to herself, Fred, George, and Ron. "but we all have very different personalities."

"Couldn't be more different." Fred and George said together, something Wilson noticed they did quite often.

"They do it more based off of certain traits." Hermione continued. "Gryffindors are honorable, courageous, and loyal. Ravenclaws are witty, intelligent, and generally a bit arrogant. Hufflepuffs are kind and hardworking, and then Slytherins-"

"Are foul, evil little gits." George provided as he order one of his bishops to take Ron's rook.

"Not necessarily, but they do have a bit of a bad reputation. Every dark wizard that's ever had any real power came out of Slytherin." Hermione gestured at the room around them. "Except for Sirius, the whole Black family was in Slytherin. That's why there's so many snake motifs in Grimmauld Place."

"Of course. The evil house is symbolized by snakes." Wilson sighed. "Should have seen that coming."

"A bit predictable, isn't it?" Fred asked. "Sometimes I personally think the Sorting Hat has an off day or two-"

"-or twelve." George added.

"And mixes up when it sorts someone. Our dear Hermione here practically has Ravenclaw stamped on her forehead." Hermione looked slightly affronted, but chose not to comment for whatever reason. "And our older brother Percy, the insufferable prat, should've been in Slytherin." His face darkened, and Wilson raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have another brother we haven't met?" He asked. It was Ron who answered.

"Two. Charlie and Percy. Charlie's in Romania, he works with dragons there. He'd be here if he could. Percy, well..." He trailed off, rubbing his nose subconsciously and looking back to his chess game.

"Percy has his head shoved so far up Fudge's ass that he seems to have forgotten he has a family." George elaborated, a tinge of anger touching his usually relaxed voice.

"Fudge?" Thirteen questioned.

"The current Minister of Magic, the one that doesn't believe that You-Know-Who's really back." Fred reminded her. She nodded.

"Right, Sirius mentioned him."

"Yeah, well, he's a thick headed bloke, and Percy's pretty keen on following in his footsteps. When Mum and Dad told him we were siding with Dumbledore and forming the Order back together, he walked out on us, saying we were traitors to the government." Fred had a sad and distant look in his eye when he said this.

"We tell Mum not to worry about it, told her that at least six of her seven kids turned out right." George's eyes flitted to Ron as he put his king in check. "Well, the verdict may still be out on Ickle Ronnie here."

"Shut it." Ron muttered, furrowing his brow at the board.

"See what I mean? Very aggressive, this one." George said. Hermione sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Unfortunately, not many people are on our side in this war, mainly because most people don't know they need to choose a side. The Daily Prophet slanders Dumbledore every chance they get, makes it seem like Cedric's death practically didn't happen." Hermione told them.

"Yeah, well, tell that to his family." Fred said darkly. "'Tragic accident' my left-" He was interrupted by the door opening behind them, and Molly poking her head in, looking tired.

"Dr. Wilson? Dr. Hadley?" She asked, seeming nervous.

"Yes, is there something we can help with?" Wilson asked, turning in his chair.

"Well... Dr. House and Dr. Cameron have returned." She shared. He and Thirteen both nearly jumped out of their chairs, both immediately on their feet.

"And?" They asked simultaneously, almost like Fred and George.

"And... well... they've brought back someone with them." She continued, fumbling with the edge of her apron.

"WHO!?" They chorused.

"Dr. Chase."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Look at that! Harry was actually in this chapter! This story has such a misleading title... reviews are welcome, as always. :)**


	18. Couple's Therapy

**Chapter 18: Couple's Therapy**

**Author's Note: Followers, favoriters, reviewers, and readers: thank you all! I apologize for the slowing updates, but sometimes RL just gets in the way. I'll be finishing up "Empty" soon, so I should be able to upload chapters with more frequency once that's done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or House MD!**

* * *

"Allison..." Chase/Regalus whispered. His mouth moved silently, and if House hadn't felt so confused, pissed, and betrayed, he might have felt bad for the young man. Cameron's eyes were glistening, and she looked like she had passed angry and was bordering on homicidal.

"How could you do this?" She asked, her jaw set like stone. "How could you lie to me for so long?"

"I was trying to protect you!" He defended, straining against the ropes that bound him to the chair. Snape and Moody stood by, passive observers to the soap opera worthy confrontation going on in front of them. "I didn't want you involved in all of this! The war was over. I- I never lied to you about who I was. I haven't been faking who I am. I _am_ Robert Chase! I haven't been Regalus Black in over fifteen years. Who I've been with you, it's who I am."

House rolled his eyes at the surgeon's frantic explanation. The sappiness of it all was mildly disgusting. Right now, all he wanted to do was land another cane blow to Chase/Regalus' head. The hurt in Cameron's eyes had lit a fire inside of him, though he would never let her or anyone else know that.

"Protect me? How could you possibly think that lying to me was the right thing to do? We live together! We share a bed, and I didn't even know your real name!" Cameron raged, stomping forward so she was only a few feet away from Chase/Regalus.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. You have to understand. I love you, and what we have isn't a lie!" He sounded like he was bordering on pleading with her now. House sighed. Chase/Regalus really did love Cameron. He really was sorry (he was under the influence of truth serum, after all) but he knew that would make no difference to the infuriated immunologist.

Cameron valued honesty, being consistently lied to for almost six years... that wasn't something she could overlook. No matter how much regret Chase/Regalus felt, no matter what he said, it wouldn't matter. He knew Cameron well enough to know what was going to happen next. The outcome was inevitable.

"That sorry was a few years too late." She said, her voice low and upset. "And you're wrong..." She gulped, her eyes glistening. "What we _had_... _was_ a lie. Because I thought I was with Robert Chase."

"Allison, please don't do this." He begged, looking more desperate than he had ever seen him. "_Please_." Cameron pursed her lips and looked away from him, blinking away tears.

"I didn't do this." She said after a thick moment of silence. "You did." She lifted her eyes and looked at House. "We need to get back to Grimmauld Place. We have to figure out what to do with Harry, we can't leave him there."

"Perhaps we should discuss arrangements for Black first." Snape suggested mildly, looking at Chase/Regalus with a look of disdain. Of course, House noticed that Snape pretty much looked at everyone that way.

"We leave him here." House said with a shrug. "He's busy with his own miserable life." Chase/Regalus glared at him before responding.

"I want to help you. I gave up everything for the Light last time. I'm on your side." Chase/Regalus said. "I know Foreman and Kutner have been kidnapped. They're my friends - I'll help you rescue them."

"How do you know that they were captured?" Moody asked sharply. Chase/Regalus sighed and jerked his head towards House.

"I'm a Legillimens. I may have pried into House's mind a bit." He admitted. House's eyes bulged out of his head. _He can read minds!?_

"WHAT!?" He exploded. He valued the privacy of his own mind. Even having Sirius poke around with his permission had been an incredibly unpleasant experience, the fact that Chase/Regalus had been prodding around without him even knowing... _He's probably been reading your mind for years. _He felt completely violated by the younger man, and stalked forward to stand beside Cameron, who was refusing to look at her boyfriend (_ex boyfriend, _he reminded himself). He grabbed a fistful of Chase/Regalus' shirt and yanked the chair forward so it stood on only two legs. The younger man looked at him fearfully.

"You had no right." He hissed. Chase/Regalus winced.

"You're the one who dosed me with truth serum, don't get angry at what you find out." He replied weakly as House's grip tightened.

"How long!?" House demanded. "How long have you been invading my thoughts?"

"I've only done it to you once before now!" Chase/Regalus said quickly. "I don't do it for chuckles, I only use Legillimency when necessary. I needed to know if everyone was safe!"

"When did you use it before?" House growled. Chase/Regalus gulped before responding.

"I... when you tricked your team into thinking you had syphilis, I thought you might have slept with Allison. She wouldn't give me a straight answer. I couldn't do that to her, go inside her head... I could never do that to her. So-"

"So you did it to me instead? Satisfied?" He shoved Chase/Regalus back against the chair, brandishing his cane at him. "Ever try that again, and you'll get this in a place you _definitely_ don't want it." He turned away from his ex-employee and realized he was barely three inches away from Cameron. Her eyes were fixed firmly on her feet. Without taking his gaze of off her, he spoke to Moody.

"What's the next step?" He asked. Moody sighed behind him.

"We can't just leave him here. He knows too much." House scoffed.

"God, you're like the wizard mafia... then what do we do with him?" When no one answered him for a long moment, he turned to look at Moody and Snape. Moody's magical eye was fixed firmly on Chase/Regalus, while the other one was on Snape.

"Snape..." Moody trailed off.

"I know." He snarled, flicking his wand. Chase/Regalus' bonds were released, and he quickly lifted his hands and massaged his wrists while staring questioningly at Snape and Moody.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked abruptly. "Where are you going to take him?"

"To Grimmauld Place." Moody replied, grabbing Chase/Regalus by the shoulder and jerking him up.

"You're going to bring him to your secret headquarters? Are you insane?" House asked incredulously.

"We need to keep him where we can watch him, we can't allow him to escape with all he knows. We can't afford to be compromised once again." Moody explained.

"What are you going to do with him when this is all over?" Cameron inquired quietly. Moody shrugged with a grunt, sticking the tip of his wand in Chase/Regalus' chest.

"We'll leave that up to Dumbledore... speaking of, we need to contact him. Unless he directly tells Black here where Grimmauld Place is, we can't bring him in." Moody looked to House. "Is there a fire place anywhere in the hospital?"

"There's one in Cuddy's office." House told him. Moody sighed, removing Harry's Invisibility Cloak from one of his deep pockets and throwing it over himself. The hardened Order member seemed to have been swallowed by the air. House made a mental note to mention to the wizard that the cloak would make an excellent reward for helping Harry. _If I can ever actually get around to treating the kid. _House thought with a hint of annoyance.

"I'll go contact Dumbledore." He heard a clunk and assumed Moody moved towards Snape, who still had a hand on Chase/Regalus and his wand pointed threateningly at the surgeon's neck. _Good. _"Don't let him get away." Moody warned in a low voice before hobbling away.

"I'm not against you!" Chase/Regalus exclaimed, gritting his teeth. "I gave up everything fighting against him before."

"Everything except your own life." Snape said with a hint of malice (well, more than usual anyway) driving the point of his wand deeper into his throat, eliciting a weak cry of agony from Regalus. House finally resigned himself to just mentally referring to the other man by his original name. Still calling him Chase would be a faulty syllogism... just because he called him Robert Chase, didn't mean he _was_ Robert Chase.

No, he wasn't the man he had known - he was Regalus Black. Sirius' brother, and a complete stranger.

"I was the only one who knew about the Horcruxes, I couldn't risk the Dark Lord finding me." Regalus defended. "I... I was scared. I knew I couldn't duel him and survive." House blinked, surprised by his honesty, but then remembered that the Veritaserum obviously hadn't worn off yet.

"So, you're a liar and a coward." Cameron said, her words causing visible hurt on Regalus' face.

"You haven't met him, you don't understand his power! Neither of you have any idea what you're facing!" Regalus persisted. "Imagine the most terrifying man you've ever met - times a hundred. A _thousand_." He corrected. "His eyes are slits, and blood red. He's got the face of a snake, he's merciless, his skin's cold as ice..." The younger man shuddered.

For House, an image of his father with the face of a snake floated into his mind, and he had to suppress a shiver. He still felt very little sympathy for Regalus. _You're not mad because he lied, you're mad because you allowed yourself to trust him. _An annoying voice spoke in the back of his thoughts. House rolled his eyes at himself. He was obviously hanging out with Wilson too much.

"You want us to pity you?" House snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at Regalus. Regalus shook his head quickly.

"No, no - I just want you to understand. I don't want you two to hate me." Regalus winced at his own words. "Damn it, shouldn't this have worn off by now?" He exclaimed. Snape sneered at him.

"Potions never were your specialty, Black. You're still subject to another ten minutes before the effects of the Veritaserum completely wear off." Regalus shot him a dirty look over his shoulder, making a move to bat the tip of Snape's wand away from his jugular. Snape reacted quickly, grabbing the front of Regalus' shirt and shoving him back against House's desk, brandishing his wand at him.

"I told you, I'm not against you. It's not like I can lie right now!" Regalus said, eyes locked with Snape's. The two men had a silent standoff for several moments before Snape finally released him and backed away, letting Regalus stand on his own.

"I will not hesitate to curse you if you try anything." Snape warned, black eyes flashing with anger. _Why does this guy piss him off so much? _House wondered. House noticed that Snape's outburst had caused his red and white tennis ball to roll off of it's throne on his desk.

Not wanting to jostle his leg too badly by bending down, House used his cane to scoop the ball up. He tossed it in the air, catching it with a deft hand and balancing it on the tips of his fingers. He rotated it slightly, and he suddenly missed the relative simplicity of his pre-magic life. Go to work. Mock employees. Cure patients. Hang out with Wilson. He'd be the first to assert that his life was far from perfect, but at least he wasn't putting himself and his friends in danger every other minute.

Of course, this was also significantly more exciting. Everything had an upside.

House's focus switched from his ball to Cameron, who was leaning against the wall near the door to the differential room. Regalus had lapsed into a miserable silence, and Snape stood near him, a bat-like sentry to prevent him from pulling anything funny.

House limped over to stand next to Cameron, and he nudged her with his elbow. She raised her light blue gaze to his, and they held a hollowness he hadn't seen there in a long time. He offered her the ball, and she stood stock still for a few seconds before taking it from him.

She threw it back and forth between her hands, not meeting anyone's eyes. House leaned over so only she could hear him.

"If you want to chuck it at his head, I'd be very sympathetic." He whispered, trying to get a small bit of spark from her. House wasn't one for really cheering people up - mainly because ninety percent of the time, he just didn't give a shit. But he _did_ give a shit about Cameron, and he could see that the realization that Chase was really Regalus was turning her inside out.

A smile ghosted over Cameron's lips, and she gripped the ball hard in one hand, as if she was really considering assaulting Regalus with it.

"Did you ever suspect anything?" She asked him suddenly, her voice still low to try and keep their conversation from being overheard by Snape and Regalus. House blinked, biting back a smart remark. Now really wasn't the time.

_No. I worked with him for years and I never once thought he was lying about who he was - never once thought he was a fugitive wizard on the run from some Satan-on-earth lord of darkness._ Instead, of saying this, House responded with a shake of his head and a simple, "No."

Even he, the supposedly genius diagnostician and perceptive people-reader hadn't noticed anything off about Robert Chase. _God, how didn't I know? _He impatiently checked his watch. It was going on six.

Right now, all he wanted to do was get back to Grimmauld Place, eat another delicious meal provided by Molly Weasley, then sleep in his ratty little bed. His injuries from the fight the day before were still taking a hard toll on him. He hated to admit it, but he certainly wasn't as young as he used to be - combined with his leg, walking over the course of the past day had been a strenuous challenge.

"Where are Wilson and Thirteen?" Regalus asked carefully after the four of them stood in silence for a solid ten minutes. _Gee, I wonder why. _House thought sarcastically. Regalus would probably be much more conversational now that he could lie.

"Not here." House answered evasively. He really didn't want to speak to the surgeon right now. Or look at him. Or think about him. Cameron pursed her lips, just the sound of his voice seeming to upset her. House glared at Regalus. "Why don't you just read my mind and find out?"

"I only use Legillimency when I have to." Regalus replied. "I realize that it's a complete invasion of privacy."

"Congratulations, that's understatement of the year. Creeping in someone's window, reading their mail, tapping their phone - _that's_ a complete invasion of privacy. I don't even have words for what you did. You basically pissed on an altar." House responded, lacing his words with acid with the intent to sting the other man. Judging by the look on Regalus' face, he succeeded. House paused, a question forming in his head.

"I thought you had to say a spell to perform Legillimency?" House asked. Regalus shook his head.

"Experienced Legillimens don't need wands or spells." Regalus informed him. His brow furrowed. "Wait, have you seen someone perform Legillimency?" House stared daggers at him, and Regalus sighed. "I didn't dig around your head for hours, House, I just wanted to know whether or not everyone was safe." He didn't dignify Regalus with a response, simply looking away.

Regalus cleared his throat. "I need another dose of my Polyjuice Potion, Snape. I haven't taken any in several hours." He told the wizard in a tired voice. House turned to see what Snape would say. The greasy haired man removed the vial from his pocket and promptly poured the contents into House's trash can.

"I'm afraid," Snape drawled. "that you've run out." Regalus paled as he stared at the trashcan, his mouth hanging open.

"I..." He gulped, running a hand through his blond hair. "You're not going to let me continue taking it?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"You're charade is over." Snape remarked, pocketing the now empty flask. Regalus placed a hand on his face, his hands shaking violently. He stumbled forward, gripping House's desk for support.

"What's happening to him?" Cameron asked, taking a step towards him. House arched a curious eyebrow. Was Regalus transforming back into his true self.

"The Polyjuice Potion is wearing of." Snape told her with a look of disinterest. She swallowed, her eyes shining with tears as they all watched the changes to the young doctor's appearance.

His medium length blond hair quickly grew wild and darker, resembling Sirius'. Eyes as blue as the sea darkened to pools of nearly black, sunken eyes. Robert Chase's slight, fair features were replaced by a defined nose, strong jaw, sharp cheek bones, and a high brow. His height increased by several inches, and his shoulders broadened out, and his skin lightened several tones. Within the span of a minute, Robert Chase was completely gone, replaced by a man that was unmistakably related to Sirius, handsome and rather haughty looking.

Regalus let out a sharp breath, a hand still on his own cheek. House just stared at the man in thinly concealed wonder, still in awe of what magic could do... and what magic could hide.

He chanced a sideways glance at Cameron, and tears were spilling out of her eyes. _She basically just watched the man she loved die in front of her. _He shuffled awkwardly, feeling completely useless as usual in situations where comfort was required. Not being able to bring himself to embrace her like he wanted to, he settled a single hand on her shoulder, wishing he could fix this.

Unfortunately, this was one puzzle he could not solve.

* * *

**Author's Note: Feedback, good people? Also, yes, I know Cuddy doesn't have a fireplace in her office (though it certainly be a nice feature) and, as Hermione as told us, YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE ON HOGWARTS GROUNDS! :) So, Moody's using the Floo network to get a hold of ol' Dumbles.**


	19. A Very Awkward Family Reunion

**Chapter 19: A Very Awkward Family Reunion**

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this fic has taught me a lesson. NEVER EVER EVER START A FIC WITHOUT FIGURING OUT THE PLOT FIRST. This has gotten quite confusing to write, but I will press on. It's still fun. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or HP.**

* * *

Wilson blinked rapidly, not sure if he heard her right.

"Dr. Chase? Why would they bring Chase here?" Wilson asked, rising from his chair. Thirteen mirrored him. George and Ron ceased their chess game, and Hermione and Fred both stared at Molly.

"I'm not positively sure... he doesn't look quite like I imagined. They're waiting in the kitchen, Professor Snape and Moody said there's a bit that needs explained. Could one of you be a dear and fetch Sirius on your way to the kitchen? We'll talk over dinner." Molly informed them. Wilson bit the inside of his lip, but then nodded at her in thanks.

"I'll get Sirius. Thank you again for all your hospitality, Molly." She nodded and smiled slightly at him before ducking out of the room. Wilson glanced back at the twins.

"Why did this Chase bloke tag along? Isn't this supposed to be a _secret_ headquarters?" Fred asked, standing up and strolling past Wilson to the door. Hermione, George, Thirteen and Ron tailed him.

"Not so secret anymore. Might as well put a neon sign out front that says, 'Oi! Order of the Phoenix here!'." George commented as the kids walked out of Wilson's line of sight. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and trekking up several flights of stairs to where he knew Sirius' room resided. Next to it was his dead brother Regulus' empty room. Wilson lifted a hand and knocked carefully on Sirius' door.

"Come in." The wizard called. Wilson pushed the door open and peeked his head in. Sirius sat at a desk in his heavily decorated room, studying a book with a thick purple binding. Sirius lifted his head and turned to look at Wilson, who was raking his eyes over Sirius' room, which looked like it belonged to a teenager, not a man in his thirties. There were posters of witches and wizards in brightly colored uniforms flying around on broomsticks, and not to mention still normal posters that looked like centerfolds straight out of Playboy.

_No wonder he and House get along. _Wilson thought with a hint of amusement. Several crimson banners with golden lions also hung around the room, and Wilson pegged them to represent Gryffindor, the house he had learned of from Harry's friends.

"House, Cameron, Moody, and Snape are back. Apparently Chase is with them." Wilson told Sirius, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"How? Only the Secret Keeper can give permission for someone to be let into the house." Sirius pushed himself out of his chair, dusting off his robes.

"I guess we'll find out downstairs." Wilson replied as the other man walked over to stand next to him. Side by side, they headed downstairs into the basement kitchen. They walked through the threshold, and Wilson observed the gathering around the table.

House hovered protectively near Cameron, which Wilson filed away for later examination. Molly and Arthur stood by the counter, Molly with several plates of food in her hands. Fred, George, Thirteen, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were seated at the table, looking hesitantly at Moody and Snape, who had a man he didn't recognize in their iron grip. There was no sign of Chase.

Sirius froze beside him, his eyes glued to the man that Snape and Moody held captive. The man was tall, with thick, dark hair that hung slightly above his shoulders. His eyes were sunken and dark brown, nearly black. He actually looked quite a bit like Sirius.

"Regulus." Sirius whispered in an unbelieving voice. The man he had called Regulus licked his lips and swallowed, staring at Sirius.

"Sirius." He replied. "It's been a long time, brother." He observed. Molly's eyebrows knitted together.

"I thought that this was Dr. Chase?" She asked. Regulus was indeed dressed in surgeon scrubs that Wilson recognized as Chase's, but the man definitely wasn't Robert Chase.

"Um," House said, twirling his cane. "he is."

"No, he's my brother. My _dead _brother." Sirius stated, still not moving from the threshold of the kitchen. Wilson raised an eyebrow at House, but Regulus spoke next.

"I suppose I should explain." He said, looking away from his shocked brother. Sirius stalked forward, took a seat next to Thirteen, and folded his hands in front of him.

"That would be nice."

**xxxxxx**

"So all these years you've been alive? And you weren't really Voldemort's lapdog?" Sirius said after Regulus' long tale. House looked over the younger man, who had barely spoken a word the entire time his long lost brother had explained about his contact with the Australians rebelling against You-Know-Who, his true allegiances, his fake death and identity switch, and the past decade and a half he'd been pretending to be Robert Chase.

"No. I may have been a Slytherin, but our world was living in fear." He let out a small, sad laugh. "I thought you knew me well enough to know that I would never serve him. It's a good thing you never suspected that I was really against him, I suppose."

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was involved with the Order, we would have brought you in with open arms." Sirius hadn't reacted with anger like Cameron, but confusion and an air of being somewhat lost. _Well, he got his long lost brother back. She lost her boyfriend. Pros and cons, I suppose. _

"I absolutely could not risk blowing my cover. Eliza and I, we were the only ones who had even speculated about the Horcruxes. Once I got the locket, I knew I had to fake my own death. It was the only way to keep myself alive to search for the other Horcruxes." Regulus responded. "Brother, I would've come to you after the Dark Lord fell, but by the time I arrived here you were already on your way to Azkaban." Sirius simply narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"And when I escaped?" Sirius asked. Regulus gave him a withering look.

"If every Auror in the Ministry couldn't hunt you down, how was I supposed to? I didn't think for a second you'd be here-" He looked at Moody and Snape. "Especially with present company. I take it the Order is back together?" When no one responded, he sighed. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Oh, we're taking turns, are we?" Sirius asked, a hint of anger in his tone. Regulus shift awkwardly in his seat, tearing his dark eyes away from his brother's.

"What happened that night, Sirius?" He inquired in a soft voice. "You didn't betray the Potters, and I know you wouldn't kill all those Muggles."

"Then why ask if you don't believe it?" Sirius snapped, crossing his arms and giving his brother a hard stare.

"I want to know who framed you." Regulus said, holding up his hands in an attempt to calm the other man.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius spat. "Vile little cockroach. He was the one who betrayed Lily and James, then framed me for mass murder and got me locked up in Azkaban for thirteen years."

"How did you escape?" He asked, a hint of wonder in his voice. Sirius gave him a slight smile, the first on he'd seen on the wizard's face since his brother had arrived.

"Well..." Sirius said, standing up. "You're not the only one who's been keeping secrets." In the blink of an eye, Sirius was replaced with a shaggy black dog, who was looking at the group of them and wagging his tail. House just rolled his eyes.

"It's sad that this doesn't surprise me." He observed dryly. Cameron, Thirteen, and Wilson were staring at Regulus with awe, and House felt a pang of sadness when he expected Kutner's exclamation of how 'awesome' or 'cool' Sirius' transformation was. _We have to get them back._

"You're an animagus?" Regulus burst out, staring slack-jawed at his brother. "How? And for how long?" With another flash, Sirius was a man once more, and a sly smile was tugging at his lips.

"For a long time, since school. And I taught myself, quite obviously." He said, taking his seat once more. He poked halfheartedly at his partly eaten pork chop. "Right now, that's not important."

"Then what is important?" House asked, speaking aloud for one of the first times since the brother's uneasy reunion.

"Several things." Sirius answered. "Arthur, did you get the blueprints for Malfoy Manor?" He asked, directing the question at the oldest Weasley. Arthur nodded, sliding a thick scroll out of the pocket of his robes.

"Yes." Arthur said. "If I had to hazard a guess, I would say it's likely that Dr. Kutner and Dr. Foreman are being held in either this wine cellar here," He said, pointing to a small sublevel room near the entrance to the mansion. "or here, in this drawing room." He pointed to another room on the ground floor.

"Wait, wait, how exactly did Foreman and Kutner get kidnapped?" Regulus asked. House sighed.

"God, what is this, twenty questions?" He took a long draught of his pumpkin juice before answering Regulus' question. "We were attacked at the hospital yesterday. Lupin was killed, Kutner and Foreman were captured by Death Eaters. The rest of us barely made it out alive." House summarized as quickly as he could. "We've got a plan worked out for tomorrow, but right now we need to talk about the whole reason we came here in the first place - Harry's treatment."

"Can't he just stay here until your doctors are back?" Ron asked.

"This isn't a hospital, Ronald." Hermione said with a hint of exasperation. "Harry can't stay here if we want him to get better."

"We can't take him to any of the other wizarding hospitals around the world, that'll be the first place the Death Eaters will look." Sirius said, lacing his fingers together with a thoughtful expression.

"Well," Wilson said. "we could bring him back to PPTH. Admit him under a fake name." He offered. Before anyone could respond, there was a _CRACK! _and Dumbledore appeared in front of them, his long beard hanging down to his waist and dressed in sky blue robes. Everyone in the room jumped, but the twins clapped in appreciation.

"I thought you couldn't Apparate in and out of here?" Ron asked, scooping up the potatoes he had knocked off of his plate in surprise.

"There are certain benefits to being me, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said, his light blue eyes sweeping over everyone in the room and landing on Regulus. "Ah, Regulus. How nice to see you again." Regulus swallowed and averted his eyes from the ridiculously old man.

"Nice of you to make an appearance again." House muttered. "So, Dumbles, what's the plan?" At this point, he had a hell of a lot bigger worries than insulting or offending anyone.

"Well, I do believe that Dr. Wilson brought up a rather curious idea." Dumbledore responded, seating himself in the empty chair between Wilson and Moody. "If we cast a layer of spells around Princeton Plainsboro, and sent several guards with them, I believe that Dr. House, his team, and Harry would be much safer than staying here in London, or moving Harry to another wizarding hospital." He suggested calmly, adjusting his half moon spectacles.

"There's only one problem, Dumbledore. We don't have enough guards to watch them without putting them at risk. With Lupin dead, we've only got two of us without a day job, myself and Molly. Molly's got to watch the kids, and I may be tough, but I'm not enough to protect them all." Moody pointed out, a sour grimace fixed on his battle scarred face.

"What about Snape?" Sirius grumbled. "He doesn't need to be back at Hogwarts until term begins, and that's two weeks away."

"In case you have forgotten, my position with the Dark Lord is tenuous at best. I cannot simply disappear for two weeks without any explanation." Snape snapped in response.

"Then who-" Sirius began.

"We can go!" The twins said simultaneously. Molly immediately raged at the two teenage boys.

"Absolutely not!" She cried. "You're barely of age!"

"But we _are_ of age-" Fred began

"-and you know that we're excellent wizards-"

"-not to mention charming _and _great looking-"

"-and it's really the only option the Order has at the moment-

"-and that way, House and the other doctors will have three guards instead of two." The twins finished their shared argument, and Molly pursed her lips and continued giving them a motherly death stare.

"Molly," Arthur said gently. "They... they _are_ of age, dear." Molly turned her flaming gaze away from her children and on to her husband.

"You cannot be serious! They're still playing around with their trick sweets and dung bombs, you think they're reading to face something like this! They're still in school, for Merlin's sake!" She insisted, face going red.

"Mum, if they haven't cured Harry by then, we'll go back in two weeks when term starts up." George argued. "We need to grow up eventually."

"We know we can do this." The twins said together, looking with pleading eyes at their irate mother. Molly shook her head.

"No, no. I will not have it. You don't need to be involved in this war yet. You're too young!" She persisted. House raised an eyebrow her, her outburst of hysterical over protectiveness amusing him and annoying him at the same time. If he ever wanted a chance to actually diagnose Harry (which was what he came here to do in the first place) they needed to get past the planning and on to the doing.

"We want to be there anyway to be with Harry. What's the harm if we keep our eyes out?" Fred asked. Molly shook her head.

"How can you even ask something like this after what happened to Remus?" She asked them.

"Unless you want the same thing that happened to him to happen to Moody, you need to let us help!" George stood up out of his chair, actually seeming angry.

"This isn't protecting us, mum! It's not helping anyone!" Fred added to his twin's statement, rising to stand next to him. Molly's jaw set like stone, and she stared wordlessly at her sons. Ron looked at his brothers with large eyes, and House guessed that it was rare for any of the children to stand up to her like this.

"Boys, that's enough." Arthur stepped in. "Your mother and I will talk about this while we clean up dinner." Everyone else in the room took the hint to leave.

"I'll assist you, I feel quite rude for missing dinner." Dumbledore said. Molly and Arthur both nodded without hesitation. Everyone rose from the table, and without another word, the twins stalked up to their room. Snape rolled his eyes and swept away down a hallway House had not yet explored. Ron jerked his head upstairs, and Hermione and Ginny quickly followed. House, Wilson, Thirteen, Cameron, Moody, Sirius, and Regulus walked into the nearby living room, closing the kitchen door quietly so as to avoid waking Sirius' mother.

"Never got it unstuck?" Regulus asked quietly, glancing at the hidden portrait as they stepped into the living room.

"No. The old bat's charm's practically unbreakable." Sirius growled. Regulus sighed.

"You still hate our parents for no reason, I see."

"Says the perfect, well-liked son." Sirius replied darkly.

"I'm far from perfect, Sirius. And the only reason that mother and father supposedly preferred me was because I didn't spend the entirety of my childhood rebelling against them." Regulus said as he made his way to the couch. However, he was stopped by a small blur tackling his legs.

"Master! Master, Kreacher is sorry, Kreacher is being so sorry, sir!" A raspy, high voice squeaked as Regulus toppled to the ground in surprise.

"Kreacher!" He squealed, trying to remove the house elf's arms from his legs. "It's good to see you too, but you're cutting off my circulation!" Kreacher quickly released his legs.

"Kreacher is so sorry sir, Kreacher thought master Regulus was dead. He shouldn't have been believing it sir, no he shouldn't of." Kreacher stood up, his bat like eyes beaming reverently at him.

"It's quite alright, if you thought I was dead, then it was mission accomplished for me." Regulus said, hauling himself off of the ground. Sirius had an amused expression on his face.

"Merlin, now that you're back..." Sirius eyes widened. "You can take Kreacher! Yes! YES!" He fist pumped. "Oh, thank God... Kreacher!" He called, and Kreacher turned to glare at him, fuzzy bat ears drooping at the sight of him.

"Kreacher must still answer to Master Sirius, even though Master Sirius is an awful boy." He muttered. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's your dream come true. Regulus is your master now. Bother him instead." Sirius told the elf, a look of both annoyance and relief on his face. Kreacher's eyes widened, and he burst into tears before viciously hugging Regulus once again. Regulus awkwardly patted the top of Kreacher's head.

"How nice of you, brother." He said with a tight smile. Suddenly, Regulus got a far off expression reminiscent of House's own epiphany-look. "Bloody hell." He immediately bent down in front of Kreacher.

"Kreacher, the gold locket I gave you, do you still have it!?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, pretty please? Sorry I skipped over Regulus explaining everything, but I thought it was pointless to reiterate everything. :P**


	20. Leaving London and Other Alliterations

**Chapter 20: Leaving London and Other Alliterations**

**Author's Note: So sorry for the wait, guys! You may notice I changed my name on here to Known Unknowns, but no worries - it's still me, HouseMDforever. Anywho, this chapter... I tried with it, but I think it's my least favorite so far, even though it's got my favorite title. I hope it's not too bad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or House MD.**

* * *

Regulus gripped the house elf's arms urgently. Kreacher nodded quickly.

"Oh, yes, sir! The blood traitors and their filth tried to take it from my Mistress' drawing room, but Kreacher stole it away to protect it. Tis in Kreacher's cupboard in the kitchen." He explained dutifully. Regulus' eyes flashed, and he darted into the kitchen without another word, and Kreacher followed him closely.

Sirius tilted his head, looking confused.

"Slytherin's locket? What the devil is he talking about, Sirius?" Moody asked roughly, standing up from the couch and taking a sip of his flask.

"The drawing room..." The wizard furrowed his brow. "We cleaned that out a few days ago. There was a locket in the cupboard there. We all tried to pry it open, but none of us could manage it. Tried every spell I could think of, too."

"Slytherin?" Wilson echoed. "That's one of the Houses at Hogwarts, isn't it?" He asked. He gave Wilson a strange look.

"Been studying up, have we?" He asked. Wilson ignored him, instead looking to Sirius and Moody to confirm what he said.

"Yeah, it's the House my brother and the rest of my family were in-" before he could continue, Regulus was back in the living room, Kreacher, Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur trailing behind him.

Regulus had a dusty golden locket in his hand. He showed it to his brother and the room at large. "_This_ is the horcrux I managed to find." He shared, turning the jewelry in his hand. "I never found a way to destroy it. My knowledge of horcruxes is shallow at best."

"I never had any idea, Regulus." Dumbledore said, examining the locket over his half moon spectacles.

"So, what, this is one of Voldy's soul fragments?" House asked for clarification as he stood to examine the locket. _So, the Satan-esque dark wizard keeps part of himself in jewelry? Evil and metrosexual, now that's one hell of a combo._

"It would appear so." Dumbledore trailed off. He looked to Regulus, asking him silently if he could take the locket. The younger Black handed it over dutifully, and Dumbledore removed his wand from his deep robe pocket and tapped at it experimentally, eyes narrowed at the dusty relic.

"I don't suppose you have any old magic tomes floating around that tell you how to destroy the thing, do you?" House asked, still lost on how one went about putting a part of their soul in an object.

"Much like Regulus, I know frighteningly little about horcruxes. They are by far one of the darkest areas of magic. Every book at Hogwarts containing any in depth information on their origin or how to go about creating them were removed or destroyed by my predecessor." The ancient professor mumbled as he slipped his wand back into the pocket, his wrinkled hand still gripped around the locket.

"Why the hell would anyone have books like that in a school in the first place?" Wilson asked.

"Dark magic was not so taboo in the past, Dr. Wilson. Things were different then in the wizarding world, very different." Dumbledore informed him.

"How exactly do you split your soul in two?" House asked. _I can't believe I'm even asking that. If I hadn't seen all the crazy shit I'd seen in the past few days, I wouldn't even believe that people had souls. _

Dumbledore peered around the room, and he sighed, looking more like an old man than usual. He lowered himself onto one of the sofas.

"You all have my utmost confidence, so I will tell you the little amount of information I know of horcruxes." Dumbledore laced his hands together in front of him, and House twirled his cane restlessly, waiting for the old geezer to continue. Arthur abruptly moved to the door of the foyer, opening it slightly and peering out. He closed it again before tapping it with his wand. House didn't even bother to ask what on earth he was doing at this point.

"Some more morally ambiguous wizards are drawn to the idea of partial or complete immortality. Many have tried to develop a way to maintain eternal life, some using conventional magic, some not. Horcruxes fit into the latter category."

"From what I know, the only way to divide one's soul is to murder another human being in cold blood. I've suspected that this was what Voldemort used to sustain his life after his Killing Curse backfired on him. Regulus, you said that you don't believe that this is the only one?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I think he could have anywhere between four and seven." Regulus provided. "I'd guess closer to seven. He's either trying to accomplish that or has already reached it. After all, seven is the most powerfully magical number." House had to suppress a laugh when Regulus said that. _Is he serious?_

Dumbledore nodded, his face impassive and revealing nothing. "This is troubling, but as they say, it is best to know your enemy." He directed his eyes to the younger Black.

"Regulus, would it be permissible for me to take this with me for further examination? Finding a way to destroy this seems to be the next logical step." Regulus licked his lips apprehensively and considered Dumbledore for a long moment before tilting his head in affirmation. Dumbledore stood up, pocketing the locket before looking to Molly and Arthur, his eyes posing a simple question. Molly's eyes blazed, and she stared down the old man.

"Albus, I swear, if any harm comes to them by doing this, I _will_ hex you until your eyes are on your feet!" She threatened. Arthur nodded solemnly next to her. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"They have my utmost confidence, Molly." He then turned to House, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dr. House, with the interest of time in mind, I believe it would be best if you and your people returned to Princeton tonight, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George in tow. Alastor will accompany you as well, and other members of the Order will be there periodically to add to the guard detail." Dumbledore explained calmly. House smirked.

"Oh, I see. She gave the twins the all clear to be our guards." He said.

"Reluctantly." Molly said with a scowl. "If there weren't other members of the Order their to support them, I would have never have allowed it."

"Is the plan still on for tomorrow, or are we just going to hope Foreman and Kutner packed spoons to dig their way out?" He asked, not exactly loving the idea that he, Wilson, Cameron, and Thirteen would be heading back to Princeton when Kutner and Foreman were still in the Death Eater's clutches. He wanted things to move faster - he wanted to get them back. He missed Foreman's condescending attitude and Kutner's awkward enthusiasm, though he would never admit it to either of them.

"The rescue is still on, if that's what you're asking." Sirius said, looking rather sick. "I still get the reunion with our wonderful family members."

"I'm going with you." Regulus said sharply, and Sirius rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I can handle it fine myself, _little_ brother." He responded. "We've got a plan, you'd be more useful going back with them. After all, you've been a doctor for the past fifteen years."

"No." House said immediately, glaring at Sirius. He received curious looks from everyone in the room. He bit the inside of his lip, unhappy that he was going to have to explain his negative response. "I can't work with someone I don't trust." He said, purposely meeting Regulus' eyes. The faux Robert Chase averted his gaze, his mouth pressed into a deep frown.

"You never trusted any of us." Regulus responded, a touch of anger in his voice. House couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to Cameron and Thirteen.

"That's not true." He said quietly. _I'm dropping this conversation before this gets mushy._

"For now, it would be best for you to remain here, Regulus." Dumbledore said, breaking the awkward silence.

"When do we leave?" Thirteen asked.

"Now, preferably." Alastor growled.

**xxxxxx**

Cuddy sat at her desk, taking out her anger on the endless amounts of paperwork that was always piling up on her desk, which was only increased ten fold by this recent disaster that she was almost positive was House's fault. _A missing MRI. How in the name of all that's holy did he manage that?_

She was used to House's insane and sometimes borderline dangerous/law breaking antics, but this, _this_ was too far. _Way_ too far. Breaking the MRI by accident was one thing, but _stealing_ it!? What could possibly possess him to do that?

Not to mention, wasn't he and his entire team supposed to be in London? She had heard from both Brenda and several other hospital employees that they had seen both House _and_ Cameron since they're supposed departure.

Apparently Chase had been embroiled in whatever ridiculous plot House had cooking as well. The surgeon had disappeared after a routine procedure earlier that day, and no one had seen hide nor hair of him since then. She'd also heard reports of a strange and grizzly man who was missing an eye being sighted near the OR.

Really, she only had one question right now. _What the hell is going on in my hospital?_

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of several people stumbling out of her fireplace. _Wait, what!?_

She jumped in her chair as she saw a line of people literally walk out of the flames in her fireplace. First was a man who matched the description of the grizzled man who had been seen earlier in the day. He was followed by three red headed boys, two who looked identical, and one who was slightly taller than the other two. Following them was Wilson, Thirteen, Cameron, a girl of about fourteen or fifteen, and then finally House.

"What the-" She didn't have any time to say more before the man with only one leg and eye pointed a stick at her. There was a flash, and fuzzy blackness enveloped her.

**xxxxxx**

"Think you can give me a few seconds with her unconscious body?" House asked, obviously not serious, though the odd looks he earned from some of the others indicated that they didn't realize that. He looked at Moody.

"You going to mess with her memory like Lupin did when she wakes up?" He asked him. Moody sighed heavily.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here, anyway? It's eight, don't most American's work nine to five?" He grouched. House shrugged.

"Cuddy's more of a five to nine kind of gal." He replied. Moody limped forward, straightening Cuddy's loose form in the chair. He jerked his head towards the office door.

"Snape will have Harry settled in by now. I'll take care of her, get up there and get to work. The faster he's cured the better." They all obediently headed towards the door. "Close the damn blinds!" Moody commanded, and Wilson dropped the blinds to Cuddy's office as they exited into the lobby. Fred, George and Ron looked around in interest, apparently never having been in a Muggle hospital. House recalled that Hermione was a Muggle-born, so a normal hospital wasn't as big of a shock for her.

"He... kind of scares me." Wilson commented slowly as they made their way towards the elevator. House snorted as he pressed the button for the third floor ICU. Normally, someone with a case like Harry's would be in the long term ward, but the ICU was closer to the diagnostic offices, and the private rooms were relatively out of sight and out of mind. Snape would most likely be placing spells and enchantments on them as they walked, making sure that no one could accidentally stumble across Harry.

"I like him!" House said cheerily, earning a chuckle from Fred and George.

"Dad think's very highly of Mad-Eye." said George.

"Yeah, well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?" Fred replied, and House couldn't help but smirk at the twins.

"He collects plugs?" Thirteen asked. The young woman had been practically catatonic for most of the day, and House relaxed slightly when she finally said something. _Note to self: find out what her problem is when I get the chance. Other than the whole missing-boyfriend thing. _He reminded himself.

"Dad's fascinated with Muggle things." Ron shared, shrugging awkwardly.

"That's probably why he likes Hermione so much." Fred said, grinning at Hermione. She rewarded him with a small smile as the elevator doors dinged open. As they exited, House grabbed Cameron's shoulder. She didn't even jump like she usually did when he touched her, just turned her head to look at him, waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Go grab some cots for the brats." He told her. She headed off without a word down the opposite hallway, and he couldn't help but feel amused. She hadn't worked for him for almost two years, and she still obeyed his orders without a second thought or an argument.

_She still trusts my judgment over her own._

Within a few minutes, the group of them arrived at Harry's ICU room.

"Seven knocks, right?" Wilson asked. Hermione nodded. He banged on the door seven times in a row, then paused, waiting for Snape to open the door. A heart beat later, Snape ripped open the door and ushered them inside with a mutter of, "Quickly, quickly!"

"I'm a cripple, not a marathon runner." House snarked as he brushed past the Auror into the ICU room. Harry, who Snape had Apparated with to the clinic room that Lupin and House had used the day before (Harry had been levitating and covered with his cloak), lay in the bed, looking just as coma-y as he had the day before. _At least he hasn't gotten worse._

"Where is Moody?" Snape asked, folding his arms and examining House with his pitch black eyes.

"Dealing with my boss." House responded vaguely, leaning against the wall. There was a loveseat and two chairs on either side of the bed. Ron took up Harry's left side, Hermione his right, and Fred and George took the loveseat. Thirteen shuffled awkwardly next to Wilson. House glanced sideways at them before looking at Snape. "Do we need to be here? We don't conduct differentials in patient's rooms."

"If you go to your office, a guard will have to accompany you." Snape said, lip curling. _And I thought I had an unpleasant disposition._

"Well, are you staying here tonight to make sure more of us don't die or get kidnapped?" House asked bluntly.

"Unfortunately." He drawled. House put on a fake grin.

"Great!" He dropped the pseudo-happy expression. "Moody can come with us to my offices, you can stay here with the kids." Snape glared at him like he had just stabbed his mother to death.

There was a knock on the door, which was soon followed by six others. Snape ripped open the door, allowing Moody and Cameron access. Cameron had a cot tucked under each arm, and she leaned them up against one of the walls, surveying the room as Moody slammed it behind him.

"God, what a nightmare." Moody muttered. "Tonks is returning the blasted MIR thing you and Lupin stole, and your administrator is dealt with, but I don't know how long my memory modification will last, it never was my specialty." The rest of the Order had been contacted and informed of the recent change in events.

"There's not going to be enough room in here for all of you." Cameron muttered, biting the edge of her lip.

"Got it." Moody grunted, flourishing his wand in one fluid movement. The room suddenly seemed to grow to four times it's original size. Thirteen jumped beside him, Cameron's eyes widened, and Wilson shook his head in awe.

House snorted. Shame you had to be born with magic, because he now had a growing list of everyday situations where it would be incredibly useful.

"I'll go grab the other two cots." Cameron said. House cut in front of her as she made her way to the door.

"I'll help." He offered. Cameron raised an eyebrow at him, clearly shocked by his offer of assistance. He just blinked at her before settling his hand on the door and heading out, Cameron's light footsteps behind him.

"House, no offense, but are you going to be able to carry a cot with your leg?" She asked carefully. He rolled his eyes.

"They barely weight fifteen pounds, I think I can manage." He responded, still in the lead. She caught up with him, still looking at him worriedly. "What!?" He snapped.

"It's just... is everything okay?" She asked, and he suppressed the urge to tell her what a stupid question that was, considering.

"Things are slightly less crappy than they were a few hours ago." He replied.

"Why?" She inquired as they reached the closet on the third floor that held the foldable cots.

"Because I get to do my damn job instead of sitting around with my thumb up my ass."


	21. Back to Business

**Chapter 21: Back to Business**

_A/N: Okay. I'm evil. I haven't updated in almost a month. Writer's block has struck, and I could barely write a paragraph without hitting a brick wall. I finally cracked down and got this done last night. I'm going to try my best to update much more frequently from now on guys, and I really apologize for the wait._

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter._

* * *

House felt somewhat at home now that he was back in his natural element. His fellow doctors sitting around the table, the white board behind him, and his patient safely tucked in a room far, far away. Obviously this still wasn't even close to a normal case, but at least there was a bit of familiarity now.

Of course, Foreman and Kutner's absence was strongly felt. Thirteen was also absent, but this was because he had left her in Harry's room to monitor the teen and to do the ketone urine test they had been planning to run before the Death Eater's had crashed their party at St. Mungo's, so right now she was either in the pathology lab or Harry's magically expanded ICU room.

Not to mention, he wanted to cut Thirteen as much slack as he could without it being considered pity. Having to leave London while her friend and boyfriend were still missing was hard for her to do, but not only was she safer here, but like the rest of them, she was next to useless at Grimmauld Place.

So, he was left with Cameron and Wilson for a team. Cameron, who hadn't been on a diagnostic team in over two years and was used to treating bruises, scrapes, and broken bones, and Wilson, who had never been on a diagnostic team, and wasn't used to treating patients with hair and who he couldn't fix with platitudes, wishful thinking, and hand holding.

Well, the odds weren't exactly in their favor, but that was just something he would have to deal with. Hopefully the looming threat of the end of the world would motivate them enough to not screw this one up. Right now, they were waiting for the results of the ketone test, but they were also kicking around other ideas.

"Meningitis?" Cameron supplied halfheartedly. They were really running out of ideas here. With the endless and monotonous test running of the day before, they had eliminated many possibilities already. Add in the fact that they were all a few minutes away from passing out, and it wasn't exactly a recipe for diagnostic success.

"He'd be dead by now." House muttered in response, blinking his eyes several times to try and clear away the haze. He leaned heavily on his cane, and he slipped his orange pill bottle out of his pocket, dumping two vicodin into his waiting hand. He tossed them into his mouth, dry swallowing them, and hoping they would do something to alleviate his leg pain.

"You've said to that last five or six things she's said." Moody said from where he hovered in the corner. Snape was in Harry's room with Hermione, Ron, and the twins, a total of three guards watching the room. Moody's presence hadn't annoyed him, as the older man had remained generally silent during the differential. Moody was probably feeling how House had felt while the Order had talked about Horcruxes.

"That's because it's true." the most puzzling thing about this entire situation was the slow progression of Harry's symptoms. If this has been a more sudden and fast moving illness, it would have made diagnosing the teenage wizard significantly easier.

"We're not getting anywhere, House." Wilson sighed. "We're focusing too much on the seizures and coma. He had two allergies, and wizards are supposed to have stronger immune systems than normal people."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you miss the part where we already went through this?" House snapped, turning to his best friend and away from the white board. Wilson opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the glass door to the differential room opening.

Thirteen stepped through, her movements seeming tired, and he saw the fatigue reflected in her that he himself felt. Ironically, they all had jet lag from the five hour time difference, having left London at roughly eight, and then within a span of seconds being in America at one in the morning.

Now it was roughly two thirty, and all any of them wanted to do was sleep.

"Please tell me that he's got ketoacidosis." House said, looking at the younger doctor. Thirteen sighed and shook her head.

"Urine was negative. We're back to square one." Thirteen responded, coming in and sitting down next to Cameron. "Listen, the problem I think we're having here is that we're treating Harry like a normal human being-"

"Well, that sounded racist-" House interjected sarcastically, but Thirteen continued on as if she hadn't heard him.

"Moody, wizard and Muggle anatomies are different, right? How different?" Thirteen asked, directing the question towards the grizzled Auror.

"You'd have to ask a Healer. From what I know, our bodies are naturally hardier than Muggles. Bruises, broken bones, and cuts heal faster, we're not prone to non-magical diseases." Moody provided, taking a long sip from his flask as he did so.

"So, maybe the reason that this disease isn't progressing faster is because Harry is a wizard, and his immune system, even when weakened, is still much stronger than the normal human's." Thirteen explained, seeming to have a genuine idea and running with it. _It's about time somebody had something._

"So you're saying we shouldn't consider the progression of the symptoms in the differential?" Cameron asked slowly, catching on to Thirteen's train of thought.

"Yes. There's tons of possibilities that are opened up if we stop focusing on how slow the illness is going." Thirteen reasoned. Wilson nodded, looking at him.

"She's got a point, House." Wilson said, and House had to admit, he was right.

"Alright, spotlight's on you, Thirteen - what are the possibilities if we rule out progressions and rule in the fact that he's magic?" House asked, focusing on the internist.

"Hypoglycemia." Thirteen suggested, folding her hands together on the table. He was glad that the case was at least providing her with a temporary distraction. "Explains the coma, imbalance of the hormones explains the petit mal seizures he's been experiencing."

"I doubt it," Cameron said, setting her glasses on the bridge of her nose and perusing Harry's chart, which House had done from memory, since they had been forced to leave all of their materials at St. Mungo's. "The types of seizures he's having aren't typical of hypoglycemia."

"Renal failure?" Wilson suggested. "Coma and seizures is known to be a symptom of both chronic and acute renal failure."

"No." House said, twirling his cane as his eyes went out of focus, his mind whirring faster than it had been all night. "Last tests show that his creatinine levels are normal."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Wilson asked, seeming exasperated.

"Well duh." was House's response. He paused. "Give me a second here. Someone else say something stupid to pass the time."

"Viral encephalitis could explain his symptoms. If his immune system is still fairly strong, it can explain the lack of fever." Thirteen offered. House shook his head.

"Would've showed up on the MRI." House replied. "But you may be on to something..." he trailed off. "Bickerstaff's Brainstem Encephalitis. It explains everything. It's neurological, but it's known to compromise the immune system as well. He started out with a particularly strong immune system, and the BBE brought it down to just below normal for a wizard, which is just above normal for a wizard, giving him the sudden onset of allergies."

There was a short pause as everyone in the room considered the idea.

"We should run his CSF and urine for BBE." Cameron said resolutely. "We could have the results by tomorrow morning and start Harry on treatment."

"I'll run the LP and urine test." Wilson said, standing up. House could tell that his friend was getting restless. All of them were getting restless. There had been a lot of sitting and waiting the past few days, although House would take that over being attacked by Death Eaters.

"Someone's feeling generous." House said, running a hand through his hair. _God, I need sleep._

"Take one of the twins with you when you go down to the lab." Moody growled. "None of you should be heading anywhere alone."

"I'll make sure to tell you when I need to use the bathroom." House said mordantly. "Get going. The faster we start treatment the better, but it's too risky starting treatment before we've confirmed."

This drew three very concerned looks from Cameron, Wilson, and Thirteen.

"Since when have you ever cared about risk?" Thirteen asked. House sighed, realizing they had thought they had just caught him caring.

"Since we started treating apparently the world's only hope for survival." House muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wilson. LP. Go."

"Going." Wilson said, holding up his hands in what he supposed was a calming gesture before heading out the door. Moody surveyed the three of them that remained with his magical eye, which House could have sworn he detected a disapproving look in the blue iris.

"You're all about to collapse." he pointed out. "Sleep. You said the test results won't be back until the morning."

"I don't suppose we can go home?" House asked tiredly, already knowing the answer.

"No. Not safe. You need to stay in the hospital, preferably together." Moody responded with a shake of his head. House sighed, moving into his office.

"I call the recliner. Anyone who suggests otherwise is getting smacked over the head with my cane." House threatened as he pressed into his office. As the glass door shut behind him, he saw Cameron heading out of the office to the nearby supply closet where a few spare blankets were kept.

Thirteen walked into House's office, glancing around at the various options of places to sleep, finally deciding on the chair at House's desk. She sank down, closed her eyes, and within a few seconds her eyes had drooped clothes, forcing House to suppress a snort.

Moody settled himself down at the differential table, seeming to make sure that they were all still in his direct line of sight (though he suspected the magical eye could probably see through walls) as Cameron headed into House's office, blankets cradled in her arms. When she made to move towards him and offer him one, he waved her off.

"I'm fine." he said, crossing his arms after leaning his cane against the side of his chair. She hesitated before nodding slightly, heading over and lightly draping a blanket over Thirteen while she slept. "Now kiss her on the cheek..." House suggested, smirking slightly at the dirty look Cameron threw him.

"Goodnight, House." she said as she pulled the blinds to block out the light from the security lights left on in the outer hallway. She then laid her blanket down on the floor and used the extra one he had declined to cover herself.

He toyed with the idea of not responding, but then changed his mind.

"Goodnight, Cameron." he said quietly before closing his eyes and willing his leg to stop it's incessant throbbing long enough for him to sleep.

**xxxxxx**

Wilson walked into Harry's ICU room after doing the correct amount of knocks.

"Everything still okay in here?" Wilson asked, directing the question to everyone currently in the room. Fred and George were seated on the loveseat off to the side, while Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry's bed. Snape hovered in the corner, looking thoroughly displeased with his current position as guard.

"Nothing has changed." Snape replied shortly, looking at Wilson like he was something unpleasant that had been dragged in by the cat.

"He seems the same, Dr. Wilson." Hermione said with a frown. "Are you going to run more tests on him?"

"Yes." Wilson responded, heading towards Harry. "We think that Harry has a disease called Bickerstaff's Brainstem Encephalitis. We need to run the fluid in his spine so we can confirm, and then we can start treating Harry and hopefully get him out of this coma." Wilson explained. "I'm going to need to do something called a lumbar puncture. Now, we can't really get any nurses in here, so can one of you hold Harry's knees to his chest while I do this?"

"I will." Ron volunteered, standing up in his chair. When Wilson removed the large needle he had stowed in his pocket, he heard the twins say "Cool!" at the same time, and saw Ron pale visibly at the sight of it. "Um, Harry can't feel that, right?"

"No, no, Harry won't be able to feel this." Wilson assured him as he moved to the young boy's back, shimmying up the hospital robe to reveal his spine. He didn't like the look of how thin Harry was getting, and decided that they didn't wake him from his coma soon they'd need to add extra nutrients to his feeding tube regimen.

Ron dutifully pressed Harry's knees to his chest and held him still while Wilson palpated the proper vertebrae and carefully inserted the needle. He heard Hermione gulp behind him, and he was fairly sure the witch had turned away to avoid watching.

"Good thing Ginny's not here, she'd have fainted by now." George commented from behind him. Wilson almost winced as he remembered the furious argument between Ginny and her parents as they had a shouting match to affirm the fact that Ginny was staying at Grimmauld place where it was safe, no matter what she had to say on the matter.

"Or vomited." Fred added. "Or both." they said together. Wilson would have smiled, but withdrawing spinal fluid from someone's body always seemed to put a damper on amusement. He slowly removed the needle, then nodded to Ron that he could release Harry's legs and lay him back down.

Wilson then went about collecting a urine sample from Harry's catheter bag, then looked at Fred and George before heading out. He really didn't feel like having to be escorted around his own workplace by a teenager, but he decided that now would be a good time to take Moody's advice, what with the recent events of the past few days.

"Fred, George, one of you mind tagging along with me to the lab?" Wilson inquired, glancing between the redheaded twins. The brothers looked at each other.

"Shall I leave this one to you, Fred?" George asked, raising an eyebrow at his twin. Fred nodded.

"Alright then." he stood up and headed to the door with Wilson. "Be back in a jiff."

Wilson and Fred departed Harry's ICU room, making their way down the hallway to Pathology. Wilson hoped it would be late enough at night that no one else would be down there, otherwise he would be asked some no doubt awkward questions about why he had a teenager without a visitor's pass tailing him around the hospital. Doing anything tomorrow during the day was going to be a definite challenge, and it was likely that he and House would have to tell Cuddy something to get her to give them and their temporary guards free reign in the hospital.

They arrived in the lab, and Wilson was relieved to see that it was empty as he had hoped. He pushed through the glass doors and made his way over to he nearest lab table to test Harry's CSF and urine sample. Fred hovered slightly behind him, looking around in slack jawed amazement. Wilson smirked at him.

"Pretty cool, right?" he asked.

"I reckon Dad's right, Muggles really are ingenious..." Fred paced around the lab, taking in all of the equipment that he would have never even dreamed of in the wizarding world. "What the bloody hell does all of this _do_?"

"Well..." Wilson began, having a feeling this was going to be an even longer night.

**xxxxxx**

House was awoken by the sounds of quiet, almost indiscernible sobs. He reluctantly opened his eyes, glancing at his watch. He had slept for roughly an hour. Looking up, he saw Thirteen was still dozing in his office chair, head lolling to the side and mouth slightly open. House made a mental note to make fun of her for drooling when she awoke.

Then he looked down on the ground, and saw Cameron curled up nearby, blankets twisted around her legs. His eyes widened, and he silently moved from his Eames chair, grabbing his cane as he kneeled next to Cameron the ground, wincing as a jolt of pain shot up his thigh.

Right now, he couldn't tell if Cameron was having a nightmare or crying when she thought no one was listening. House knew that Cameron had grown into a strong person, so he highly doubted it was the latter. He leaned over her just enough to see that both her eyes were closed. It appeared she was indeed having a nightmare.

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Not wanting to wake Thirteen by speaking, he simply slowly shook Cameron, hoping to wake her up without startling her too badly. Unfortunately, he failed to do so. Cameron's cerulean eyes split open, and she took in a sharp intake of breath and jumped, nearly knocking him off his balance. Tear tracks shown on her face, and her eyes were bloodshot.

She looked confused for a long moment before looking up at House and touching a hand to her own face, no doubt feeling the dampness there. "Damn it." she whispered, turning on her side and away from him.

_Oh God. Emotions. _One thing he was not adept at was dealing with people who were in fragile emotional states. Especially when it was Cameron of all people, who his relationship with was weird to say the least. What was he supposed to do? Hug her? Say something comforting? _Oh, fuck it. _He sat hard on the ground, leaning his head back against the wall in a position where he could see the profile of Cameron's face.

"Go back to sleep, House." she whispered, seeming furious at herself.

"You were having a nightmare."

"I'm not talking about this." she said, refusing to look at him. House continued to eye her in the dim light, watching as Cameron closed her eyes. He didn't know if she was trying to avoid him or if she had fallen back asleep.

He considered going back to his recliner, but something stopped him. Later he would say that it was his leg and fatigue lulling him to sleep before he had the chance to get back in his chair, but if he was being honest with himself, the sleeping mass next to him definitely played a role.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will be the beginning of the plan to save Foreman and Kutner! Also, the medical stuff is accurate to the point that it's not completely wrong and ridiculous, but I make no guarantees with it. I originally just had the words "Blah blah blah, medical stuff, blah, blah." during the differential, so I figured this was a little better. Also, a review on how the story is so far and suggestions from where to go from here would be greatly valued. :)_


	22. The Rescue Begins

**Chapter 22: The Rescue Begins**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or House MD._

* * *

The first thing House became aware of as he woke up was that for the first time since his brief affair with Stacey three years ago, he had a sleeping mass in his arms. This caused him to immediately jerk his eyes open, and he was quickly blinded by the harsh sunlight streaming in through the windows of his office, blinding eyes that had been rendered sensitive from sleep.

After blinking his eyes several times to adjust to the light, he looked down to see that it was Cameron who was sleeping beside him. He didn't quite remember when he had fallen asleep, and he certainly didn't remember falling asleep like _this_. He had one arm around her stomach, and his other arm was supporting his head. Her back was pressed to his chest, and their was literally no room separating the two of them.

"Aren't they adorable?" House's head jerked up when he heard the stage whisper, and he saw Wilson and one of the Weasley twins standing over him. He quickly identified the twin to be Fred, as he had noticed upon first meeting the twins that Fred's right eye was ever so slightly higher than his left, giving him the tool to tell the twins apart.

House removed his arm from Cameron's stomach and rolled away from her, quickly sitting up and hoping to God that he wasn't blushing. He resisted the urge to punch Wilson in the face when he saw the smirk that hung on the oncologist's tired features. Wilson offered him a hand to help him stand, but he stubbornly ignored it, instead grabbing his cane. It had been discarded off to the side, and he snagged it and placed the rubber stopper on the ground firmly before slowly rising, wincing at the early morning intensity of his leg pain.

House glanced down at Cameron's still sleeping form and jerked his head towards the differential room, where he saw Moody sitting, still as alert as he had been when House had fallen asleep. House's eyes moved to his desk chair, and he was surprised to see no sign of Thirteen.

Once they were in the differential room and had the door closed behind them, House spoke. "Where's everyone's favorite prime number?"

"With Tonks and the others in the cafeteria." Moody responded. "She relieved Snape. She'll be able to stay for a few more hours, she isn't expected at the Auror's office until about two." he informed them. House nodded before turning to Wilson.

"_Please_ tell me he's got BBE..." House pleaded. He was running out of ideas, and he was sure another DDX would only lead them into a hundred more dead ends and brick walls. Wilson frowned and wordlessly handed him a lab printout. House checked it over and groan loudly. "Damn it."

"No sign of BBE." Wilson said with a sigh. "What's our next step?" House narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of the next reasonable direction to go in.

"We run another MRI. Maybe we missed something." he said, resigning himself to retracing his steps.

"Sounds like you're grasping at straws, mate." Fred commented, arching an eyebrow at him. House crumpled up the lab sheet and aimed it into the nearest trash can.

"That's because we are."

* * *

Arthur waited somewhat impatiently in the alley that acted as an Apparation point for Ministry employees. Malfoy typically arrived for his meetings with Fudge around noon, but Arthur had made his way to the alley around eleven on his lunchbreak just in case. He couldn't afford to miss Malfoy and destroy the Order's plans for his capture.

Wand at his side, he waited. Finally, after what must have been a full hour, he heard the tell-tale crack of Apparation, and poked his head around the trash bins he had been crouching behind.

He saw Lucius Malfoy's tall, slender figure making his way down the alley. He looked the same as usual, nose in the air and an expression that expressed his general distaste for those around him. However, he had a rather odd collection of bruises around his throat and face, and Arthur couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the Dark wizard's prisoners were putting up more of a fight than he expected.

Slipping his hand and wand out from under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, he pointed at Malfoy and whispered _"Stupefy!". _Malfoy's gray eyes only had a second to land on the tip of his wand before rolling back into his head. The blond wizard collapsed in a heap on the ground, and Arthur quickly took off the cloak and wrapped it around Malfoy, rendering him invisible.

Although he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but feel slightly pleased with himself for knocking out Malfoy. He had suppressed the urge to pull his wand on Lucius Malfoy too many times to count, and finally being able to take some kind of action against the man was somewhat satisfying.

He levitated Malfoy's body slightly farther back into the alley, out of sight of anyone walking by. He fumbled around in the area he knew Malfoy was and grabbed onto what he presumed was an arm. With the Burrow in mind, he closed his eyes and Apparated out of the alley.

* * *

"So, that's your genius plan?" Foreman asked, apparently not impressed with Kutner's line of reasoning.

"It makes perfect sense!" Kutner exclaimed, motioning with his arms for emphasis, even though the cellar was pitch dark and he was perfectly aware that Foreman couldn't see him. "If they think that we've got what Harry has, they won't want us anywhere near them!"

"Yeah, and then they'll leave us down here, only minus the occasional food and trips to the bathroom." Foreman responded. "Not to mention, they might be under the impression that what Harry has isn't _actually_ contagious... considering that when we gave them the 'vaccine' they were knocked out."

"We're doctors. If anyone can act sick, it's us." Kutner continued, trying his best to convince Foreman. He didn't know how long they had been down in this cellar - there was no way to keep track of time, and they had been blindfolded the three times they had been escorted to the restroom. He assumed they had been there for about two days, but he couldn't be sure.

So far, they hadn't seen any signs that they were going to be rescued. He was fairly sure that House and the wizards were at least trying to find them, but so far, they hadn't exactly been given any hope for imminent rescue.

They needed a plan, and brute force had gotten them nothing more than pain and even more injuries than they already had. It had taken him several hours to recover from the unexpected torture session courtesy of Lucius and Greyback, having been kicked in his already broken rib multiple times.

Plus, another physical attack didn't make much sense when it was clear they weren't in the kind of shape to save themselves with their fists. He had brought up all these valid points to Foreman, but the neurologist seemed dubious.

"What if they don't buy it? If they figure out that you fed them a load of bullshit about where Harry is, they'll kick the crap out of us. _Again_."

"They'll probably kick the crap out of us regardless. We're prisoners, not houseguests. Unless you can come up with a better option, this is all we've got." Kutner pressed. There was a moment of silence in the darkness as Foreman considered it. He sighed before finally responding.

"Okay, fine. How are we going to 'act sick'?"

"Well, considering I've already got a broken rib, acting like I'm in pain isn't going to be too hard." Kutner said, wincing as he shifted against the cold wall he was leaning against. "It's summer, so we're already sweating like pigs... I figure if you play dead when they come in, and I do a little throw up action, they'll get the idea that they don't want to be near us."

"You do realize this could totally blow up in our faces, right?" Foreman asked. Kutner snorted in response.

"Story of my life."

* * *

"Do you have him, Dad?" Bill asked as Arthur appeared in the front yard of the Burrow, a lone figure among the garden gnomes and various lawn ornaments. He whipped Harry's Invisibility Cloak off of Malfoy, revealing his prone form.

"Right here. No problems so far."

With a flick of his wand and a mental chant of _Wingardium Leviosa, _the Death Eater's unconscious form was floating up the steps and into his home, a fact that made him cringe inwardly.

Arthur stepped into his house, and he looked around to see a thin layer of dust covering most of his home. He sighed as he continued his way through the house, his son trailing close behind him. His family had moved to Grimmauld Place when the Order had been reformed, and he understood that the sacrifice of their own home was necessary, but he missed the Burrow terribly.

He guided Malfoy's floating body onto the sofa in the living room, allowing him to drop with a flourish of his wand. "Alright son, I'll let you take it from here. I have to return to the Ministry so as not to arouse suspicion. I'll see you tonight. Good luck." He handed Bill Harry's Invisibility Cloak before he plunged out of the room, leaving Bill alone with their unconscious house guest.

Bill, wasting no time, bent down and plucked several strands of long blond hair from Malfoy. Snape luckily had a stash of Polyjuice Potion that he was waiting with at Grimmauld Place, having been relieved of hospital guard duty by Tonks a few hours earlier.

Bill retrieved a small flask from the pocket of his leather jacket, a vial filled with the Draught of Living Death, which would keep Malfoy knocked out for the next twelve hours, at the very least.

He glanced one more time at Malfoy before heading over to the fireplace, the man's hair in a small jar now residing in his pocket. He was nervous about leaving the Death Eater unguarded in their house, but he was knocked out and certainly wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, so he knew his worrying was needless.

He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, tossed it into the fireplace, and said "Grimmauld Place." loudly and clearly. A second later, the flames turned green and enveloped him, and the last thing he saw before being whipped out of sight was the clock above the kitchen table, and he felt a pit form in is stomach as he saw all of the hands pointing to 'mortal danger'.

* * *

"You avoided them like the plague when we were kids - I'm not exactly proud to admit it, but I _do_ know them better than you do." Regulus and Sirius continued the argument they had been having for several hours. It seemed his brother was being intentionally thick. He knew the Malfoys and Bellatrix far better than Sirius did, even though he hadn't seen them since before his transformation into Robert Chase fifteen years prior.

"Regulus, my opinion on this doesn't even matter. Do you seriously think that the Order will let you do this? Trust is a valuable thing, and faking your own death isn't the prime way to earn it." Sirius responded, leaning his elbows on his knees. He was sitting in Regulus' desk chair. He had called Sirius in to try and speak to him one more time before Bill arrived with Malfoy's hair.

Being in his old room was definitely a trip to nostalgia land for Regulus. The green and silver Slytherin banners he had hung up for almost the sole purpose of annoying Sirius were grayed and frayed by the years that had passed, and the books he had poured over as a teenager were accumulating thick layers of dust and the scent of age.

It had been a long time since he'd been home. If he had been told a few days ago that he would be back to his original identity and standing in the house he had grown up in, he wouldn't have believed it for a second... yet here he was.

It was a mixed blessing, his secret finally coming out. He could finally see what was left of his family again, and though he was almost surprised by the feeling, he had missed Sirius a lot. They hadn't got along famously as children, but brothers were brothers.

However, he was aware that his relationship with Cameron was most likely doomed. He had hoped that she might find it in herself to forgive him, but it didn't appear that she was planning on giving him a second chance. Damn it, he _loved_ her... this wasn't supposed to end this way. She wasn't supposed to ever find out.

But she had, and there was nothing he could do now. Another thing he disliked was looking in the mirror and not even recognizing himself. He had only been nineteen when he had faked his own death, so the man looking back at him the mirror was not someone he was familiar with. Not to mention, he had been used to the fair features of Robert Chase meeting him anytime he saw his own reflection.

Pros and cons, he supposed. He didn't have much time to dwell on it - they had to act now, or Foreman and Kutner were goners. If the Dark Lord was convinced that they weren't going to come for them, they'd be disposed of without a thought. They had to get to them before that, and he knew he was better suited for this job than his older brother.

"Then this is my chance at redemption." Regulus argued. "And if you want to look at it in incredibly black and white terms, if I die, then it won't really be any huge loss to the Order." Sirius winced at the remark, dark eyes turning towards the ground.

"Don't..." Sirius shook his head before looking at him head on once more. "This isn't about risk management, this is about saving House's doctors. We planned this before you even arrived, we shouldn't change anything now."

"The Order knows where my loyalty lies!" Regulus persisted. "I was under truth serum, for the love of God..."

Sirius didn't seem to have a response to this. He sighed, crossing his arms and giving him an appraising look. "We'll speak to Dumbledore about this, that's the best I can offer you."

"That's all I ask." Regulus said, standing up from where he sat on the edge of his bed and following his brother out of his childhood bedroom.

* * *

Bill stepped out of the fireplace, and was met in the living room of Grimmauld Place by Sirius, Regulus, Snape, Dumbledore, and his mother. He handed the small jar with Malfoy's hair to Snape, who retreated into the kitchen.

"Before I head out, is there anyway we can get a guard at the Burrow? He may be knocked out, but I don't feel comfortable leaving Malfoy there unsupervised." Bill told them.

"We really can't spare anyone right now, dear." his mother said. Regulus' eyes lit up for a moment, and he snapped his fingers.

"Kreacher!"

The house elf appeared only a second later, having rushed in from the kitchen. "Yes, Master Regulus?" he asked, looking up at the younger Black brother with wide, pale eyes.

"I want you to go to the Burrow and watch over Lucius Malfoy. If he wakes up, make sure he absolutely _does not leave _the Burrow. Contact me immediately if he does, alright?" Regulus said, kneeling down to the elf's height. The elf nodded fervently before bowing his head.

"Yes, Master Regulus. Kreacher will not allow Lucius Malfoy to leave the blood traitor's home."

"Kreacher, you are forbidden to call anyone that."

"Kreacher is sorry, Master Regulus. It will not happen again." the elf assured him before snapping his fingers and disappearing from the room.

"Good idea." Sirius said as Snape returned to them, a cup of bright silver potion in hand. He handed it to Regulus, who wrinkled his nose at it, and Bill was immediately confused.

"I thought that Sirius...?" he left the question open-ended, waiting for an answer from one of the Order members gathered in the room.

"There's been a slight change in plans." Dumbledore shared. "Regulus is much more familiar with the Malfoys and the Lestranges, so he seems the better candidate to take Lucius' place. Sirius will be accompanying him under Harry's Invisibility Cloak." Dumbledore explained, nodding to the silky cloak clutched in Bill's right hand. He was tempted to question Dumbledore on the logic of having Regulus carry out this mission, but he supposed with Sirius watching him the man wouldn't turn on them.

"In that case, best of luck to you both." Bill said, handing the cloak to Sirius. Sirius and Regulus looked at each other, and a smirk that showed just how similar the brothers looked spread across both of their faces.

"Ready?" Sirius asked. Regulus nodded slowly.

"As I'll ever be." he looked down at the cup of silvery essence with some distaste. "Now, let's see how Lucius tastes..."

* * *

_A/N: I've never written from Arthur or Bill's POV before... hopefully I didn't butcher either of them. Reviews are welcome. The new chapter will be along sooner rather than later, as I've finally got my groove back with this story._


	23. Covert Ops

**Chapter 23: Covert Ops**

_A/N: Two months between updates - I am so sorry, followers. Writer's block keeps smacking me in the face. :(_

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or House._

* * *

Regulus and Sirius lurched into one another as they landed roughly on the country lane leading up to Malfoy Manor. Regulus turned his head to look at Sirius, but then remembered that his brother was hidden under the Invisibility Cloak.

He heard a snort that seemingly came from the empty air around him. "Well, _Lucius_, ready to visit your lovely family?" he could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Absolutely," he responded, surprising himself with the unfamiliar sound of his voice. He was obviously no stranger to Polyjuice Potion, but he was just getting adjusted to hearing his own voice as apposed to Robert Chase's come out of his mouth, and now he had to get used to the slick voice of Lucius Malfoy.

They started making their way up the long drive to the wrought iron gates of the enormous estate. Once they came to stand in front of the imposing doorway to the front yard of the manor, the gate spoke to them. "Welcome home, Master Malfoy," it greeted.

_Huh. How novel. _Regulus and Sirius continued their way up to the enormous front doors, eyes drifting to the pure white peacocks resting on the lawn. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the excessive display of wealth. His cousins had never been shy about stating loud and clear that they were one of the most prominent pureblood families in the wizarding world.

The brothers made their way up the broad stone steps, halting in front of the enormous front doors. _Should I knock? No, of course I shouldn't, this is my house. _He flung open the doors to Malfoy Manor, straightening his shoulders and walking in with the same air of confidence and arrogance that Lucius Malfoy projected.

The entrance hall was lined with portraits of long-dead family members, and his footsteps echoed on the marble floor. Sirius had cast a minor spell on his shoes that allowed them to make no noise, that way his presence wouldn't be given away. He didn't hear any sounds of life from this section of the mansion, so maybe they had arrived at a lucky moment.

It had been years since he'd been at the Malfoy's, but he still had a vague memory of where everything was. He continued down the hall for a few more paces before turning into the drawing room. It was as enormous as he remembered, the dark purple walls lined with more portraits. A large crystal chandelier was the centerpiece of the room, the light from the sconces on the walls refracting off of it.

Regulus froze in his steps when he located a slim figure sitting in one of the ornate chairs that guarded the grand marble fireplace. The person seemed to have heard him enter the lush room. "Lucius?" he recognized the voice as Narcissa Malfoy's.

"Uh... hello, my dear," he said, wincing slightly. Would Lucius say 'my dear'? He wasn't sure. _Focus._

"Done at the Ministry already?" she questioned as he came closer. He stood to the left of her chair, meeting her cold gray eyes. She had a glass of what looked to be red wine in her hand. Of course, fire whisky was a more likely option. He'd been out of the wizarding world for too long...

"Yes. Fudge had little to say, other than splutter on about the factions working against him in the Wizengamont. Fool," Regulus added for good measure. Narcissa nodded, a frown creasing her features.

"Unsurprising. What of the Prophet?" she asked, shifting slightly in her seat. _Uh-oh. _Regulus searched his mind for the vaguest response he could think of spur of the moment.

"We accomplished what needed to be accomplished," he evaded, clasping his hands behind his back. He held his breath for a long moment, hoping his 'wife' wouldn't catch onto the fact that he wasn't actually her husband.

"I expected as much. It's not like Fudge would dare to defy you," she mused, sipping at her drink. "It appears that the information the Muggles gave us was false. There's no sign of the Order or Potter at St. Barnabas. Amazing how they can lie, even while under the Cruciatus Curse," she explained, seeming mildly irritated.

_The Cruciatus Curse? God, please let them still be alive! _He couldn't imagine either Foreman or Kutner holding up well against the torture curse. Muggles weren't used to anything that caused that much excruciating pain. It wasn't uncommon for a Muggle to die if subjected to a torture curse. If they had survived, and still managed to lie to protect the Order, House and his team, and Harry... his opinion of the two of them rose significantly.

"Where do you think they are?" There was no harm in prodding for more information while they were here. Narcissa sighed.

"Bella is of the belief that they're at the Muggle doctor's hospital in the United States. They're heading there now to see if any members of the Order are skulking around."

It was all he could do not to show his extreme dismay at the revelation. He cast a sidelong glance to where he assumed Sirius was standing. If there was a cell of Death Eaters being dispatched to Princeton Plainsboro, they had to get Foreman and Kutner out of there as fast as humanly possible so they could get this news to the Order.

He shuddered at the thought of what an attack on his workplace would look like... the fact that House and his team had survived the attack on St. Mungo's was a complete miracle, and Regulus seriously doubted that they would get that lucky a second time. Death Eaters had no qualms about turning Muggles into cannon fodder. Not to mention the fact that although Tonks was an incredibly capable wizard, with Lupin's death she was no doubt distracted, and chances were that her magic was weaker than usual. That left all of their chips in the twins and Moody's plate.

No matter how much faith the others put in them, a cracked ex-Auror and two teenagers did not an army make.

"Ah," was all he could think of to say. "Are the prisoners still... in the same place as they were before?"

Narcissa cast a sharp glance up at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat, wondering if he had been caught.

"Yes, they're still in the cellar. Why would we move them?" she asked slowly, her thin blond eyebrows raising at him.

"I was just assuring they were still there," Regulus defended, turning away from his cousin. "I'm going to go have a visit with them, show them that lying to the Dark Lord is not a wise decision," he added for extra effect. Narcissa nodded stiffly, her gaze returning to the fire place.

That seemed to be the most opportune time to leave, so Regulus exited the room as fast as he could without raising any suspicion. He relaxed visibly once he was out of the enormous drawing room. He plundered his memory, trying to remember where he had seen the cellar on the blueprints that Arthur had taken from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

They headed down the hallway, skirting around the grand staircase that led to the second floor. He halted when he spotted the thick wooden door that he was ninety percent sure led down to the cellar. _Good, _he thought to himself. _If we don't get a warning to House's guards fast, Potter will be renamed The Boy Who Used to Live and PPTH will be turned into a smoking ruin._

Regulus pressed open the door, letting light spill into the narrow staircase leading into the cellar. "Let's hope their still alive," Regulus whispered to the empty air that he assumed was where Sirius was standing.

"Go on, we need to get them and get out of here before the bloody Death Eaters get to Harry," Sirius whispered urgently, lightly shoving him in the back. Regulus headed down the stairs, and he heard the sound of frantic and low conversation from the dark recesses of the basement.

Before he had a chance to speak, the moment he set his right foot down on the hard stone, he was besieged by Kutner, who stumbled into him, his eyes wet and distant as he grabbed onto to the front of his cloak. "What are you -" he broke off when Kutner proceeded to throw up all over his front. He saw Foreman nearby, barely illuminated by the thin strip of light that reached the cellar.

"Well, that's fairly disgusting," Sirius said from beside him, whipping off his Invisibility Cloak. Kutner, a bit of vomit dribbled on his chin, stared at him. Foreman seemed equally befuddled. Regulus stared down at his soiled robes, a grimace on his face.

"But..." Kutner trailed off before wiping a sleeve over his mouth. "You're one of the bad guys."

"I'm Chase, you idiot! Why did you puke on me?" Regulus cursed, still used to identifying himself by the name he had used for so many years.

"Because you're one of the bad guys!" Kutner repeated, seemingly dumbfounded.

"I'm using Polyjuice Potion so I can _look_ like the bad guy and get you out of here!"

"...Chase?" Foreman echoed, taking another step forward and squinting at him. "And what the hell is Polyjuice Potion?" he asked. Regulus eyed Sirius, who seemed thoroughly amused by the turn of events.

"You didn't tell them what Polyjuice Potion was? Didn't you think that might be something worth telling them, considering what I heard happened to Moody last year?"

"We were only around them for a day and a half before they were kidnapped, and the Order had a lot more important things on their minds than giving them a History of Magic lesson," Sirius explained, crossing his arms. He turned back to Foreman and Kutner. "Come on, we'll explain later. Right now, we need to get you out."

Sirius tossed the Invisibility Cloak to Foreman and Kutner. "Throw this over yourselves, it will make you invisible. Follow close behind us. You're not actually sick, right?" he asked, directing the question at Kutner.

"No," Kutner said. "We had a pretty good plan worked out, actually, but it's kind of null and void now that you guys are here."

"I don't know how fast he'll be able to move," Foreman said, nodding his head towards Kutner. "He broke one of his ribs."

"We'll slow down a bit, then, but we really have to hurry. Voldemort dispatched a cell of Death Eaters to PPTH. We have to warn the Order," Regulus urged. Before Kutner or Foreman could open their mouths and ask why he was there, he held up a hand. "I'll explain everything later, okay?" he said as started heading up the stairs. Foreman and Kutner obediently threw the cloak over the two of them, stooping so it covered their feet. Sirius remaining exposed was part of their adjusted plan. Once they reached the top of the staircase, Sirius came to stand in front of him, his back facing him.

Regulus drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius. This way, if anyone were to stumble across them, he could claim to have found Sirius skulking around the property, and maintain his cover. They made their way down the corridor, with Regulus straining his ears to make sure that Foreman and Kutner were still following behind them.

They headed through a series of hallways, avoiding the central drawing room where Narcissa was. Soon, they found themselves back in the main entrance, only a few feet away from the massive front doors of the mansion. However, there was a slight problem: someone else was there as well.

What he could only assume was Lucius' son was coming in from the grounds, pale blond hair and gray eyes a dead giveaway to his heritage. He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. "Father?" the younger Malfoy asked. He froze in his steps, grabbing Sirius and pulling backwards, putting Lucius' wand to his neck.

"Son," he acknowledged, not knowing what the devil the boy's name was. "Go find your mother," he ordered, straightening his shoulders and trying to look like an imposing fatherly figure.

"Why?" he asked, eyes fixed on Sirius. "And what is _he_ doing here?"

"I will explain everything upon my return," he said pompously. He then pressed lightly at the edge of his brother's conscious, hoping for a name. _Draco, _he heard the echo of a name in Sirius' thoughts as the other man lowered his Occlumency shields to assist him. "Now, go find your mother, Draco."

Draco seemed like he wanted to argue, but reluctantly headed past him. He was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of a collision and swearing behind him. _Oh no -_

He spun around quickly, almost tripping over his cloak. He was shocked to see Kutner and Foreman - as they were supposed to be invisible - tangled up in a mess of limbs, with the Invisibility Cloak tangled around one of Foreman's legs.

"Oh, crap!" Kutner exclaimed, clutching his ribs and rolling away from Foreman. Draco stared down at the both of them, eyes wide.

"What -" he swung around, staring at Regulus, who's mouth was hanging open, not quite sure how to respond. _No time! _he reminded himself. He sighed, whipping his wand away from Sirius and aiming it at Draco.

"Sorry, son," he apologized. "_Stupefy_!" A red flash of light emitted from the end of Lucius' wand, admittedly stronger than what he was used to. He'd been using wandless magic for so long, that he had forgotten how much stronger magic was when using a wand as a conduit, even if the wand hadn't chosen him.

The spell hit the teenager square in the chest, knocking him backwards with his eyes wide before he even had a chance to draw his wand. Kutner was still on the ground, clutching his side with his eyes pinched in agony. "Oh God, that hurts,"

"What happened?" Sirius asked, extending a hand to the younger man. Foreman put a hand on his shoulder, helping him sit up.

"We couldn't get out of the way fast enough, and he crashed right into us," Kutner muttered, grabbing Sirius' hand and forcing himself up. Foreman picked the Invisibility Cloak up as well, and he was about to throw it over himself when Narcissa came into the entrance corridor.

"Oh, for the love of God," Regulus groaned, raising the wand he had just lowered. "_Stupefy_!" Another red jet and a scream of surprise later, Narcissa had joined her son in being passed out on the floor. "Let's get out of here before anymore of Lucius' darling family members decide to pay us a visit."

The four of them hurried out the door, going as fast as they could with Kutner's injuries. They all breathed a massive sigh of relief when they breached the front gates and reached the long and winding drive. He grabbed onto Kutner's dirty lab coat (both men were in severe need of a shower) just as Sirius grabbed onto Foreman's, and they promptly Apparated to the Burrow.

Seconds later, after the typical unpleasant sensations of Apparation, the four men found themselves on the front steps of the Burrow. Kutner stumbled to the ground, his face twisted in pain and discomfort. He carefully helped the other doctor up. "Come on, let's get you inside. From there, I'll get you to Grimmauld Place." Just as they had decided earlier, Regulus would escort Kutner and Foreman back to Grimmauld Place, and then Sirius would drop Lucius' body back off at the alley that Arthur had kidnapped him from earlier in the day.

They made their way into the house, and now in the bright daylight he saw how worn down Kutner and Foreman appeared. Both had an unpleasant collection of bruises and scrapes, sweat and bloodstains on their clothes, and dark circles from lack of sleep under their eyes. Unfortunately, he would have to find out later about the ordeal they'd been through. As soon as he arrived at Grimmauld Place, he was flooing to PPTH to try and head off the Death Eaters, with or without support from the Order.

Hopefully, he wouldn't arrive too late.


	24. No Place Is Safe

**Chapter 24: No Place is Safe**

_A/N: I figured that once this fic hit forty thousand hits, it was high time to update. Thank you as always to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed - you've made this fic possible. Also, medical jargon in this chapter - it's accurate to a certain degree, but definitely not 100%. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter._

* * *

Regulus watched as Sirius threw Lucius' unconscious body over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and made his way to the front of the Burrow, promptly Disapparating. He turned back to Foreman and Kutner. Now that they'd had a chance to catch their breath and come to terms with the fact that they'd been rescued, they both looked very, _very _confused.

"Okay, Chase, spill. How did you get involved with this?" Kutner asked. "Not that we're not grateful for you saving our asses or anything, but this is seriously weird. Are you a wizard or something?"

"To put it simply... yeah. The rest is a long, long story, and right now, I don't have the time to tell it. I'll be dropping you off at Grimmauld Place before I head back to Princeton. I'll explain everything when there's time. The Death Eaters are heading to PPTH, which happens to be where Harry was moved to," he said quickly, grabbing a handful of Floo powder from the urn that sat atop the fireplace.

"What? We thought they bought the false lead we gave them," Foreman protested.

"They did, but keep in mind that wizards can travel much faster than Muggles can, it didn't take them too long to figure out the information you gave them was bogus," he explained. "Thanks for that, by the way. Do you know how to use this?"

He quickly demonstrated how to properly use the Floo powder, and he supervised as Kutner and Foreman announced their destination and disappeared in a flurry of emerald flames. _Time to get back to Princeton, _Regulus thought, as his worry slowly got the best of him. As he made his way out of the Burrow, he couldn't help but conjure up terrible images in his head of the worst atrocities he had seen committed in his time as a faux Death Eater, only in the stead of the anonymous victims were images of House and his team... and Cameron...

He had to get to her. Even if she hated him for his numerous deceptions, that didn't change how he felt about her. He'd be damned if he was going to stand by and let her die at the hands of the madman's followers. However, he had to admit that he was perplexed on something... where was Voldemort? He had made no appearance so far. Why had he sent his followers to Princeton, instead of making his way there himself?

He knew Voldemort. The man, if he could even be called that, trusted no one. Even Bellatrix and Rodolphus, they were just tools to him. Regulus wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort viewed them as stupid children rather than competent witches and wizards. He only truly trusted himself, and he believed without question that his powers were superior.

So, why was he letting his followers do all of the dirty work, so to speak?

Questions to ponder later. Right now, he had to make sure that they all made it through long enough to analyze Voldemort's actions. He concentrated his mind on House's office, and a moment later he was gone.

* * *

House sat in the chair in the MRI viewing room, flanked on either side by Wilson and Cameron. Thirteen was injecting the contrast fluid into Harry's arm, with Fred and George both observing with interested expressions, asking Thirteen a flurry of questions that ranged from ridiculous to actually relevant. Moody was standing guard outside of the door, and Hermione was currently in the bathroom, with Ron waiting for her dutifully, refusing to let her go around unescorted. Ah. Young love... it gave him indigestion. Tonks was at the Ministry, not wanting to arouse any suspicion with her absence, leaving them with just three wizard guards.

"House, what do we do if this comes up negative? We've got nothing," Cameron asked, pale blue eyes worriedly fixed on the thin frame of the teenager on the MRI bed. Thirteen finished prepping him for the MRI, removing the syringe of contrast fluid from his arm. She nodded at House, who hit the button for the bed to slide into the machine.

"We try again," he answered in a monotone. He and Cameron had been acting relatively normal since she had woken up. He didn't know if she even remembered cuddling up to him during the night. It was probably best that she didn't.

Thirteen and the twins entered the viewing room. Fred blinked several times as he adjusted to the pale green light. "That's just lovely, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

"It brings out my eyes," House muttered as his eyes scanned over the images of Harry's brain appearing on the screens. Wilson, Cameron, and Thirteen leaned over his shoulder, eyes narrowed like his own. "Personal space," he said, and the three of them withdrew slightly. The fact was, if they hadn't seen anything yet, chances was he was the only one who would be able to catch something that had escaped their view thus far. "It's got to be small... there's really only two options I can think of that are left at this point."

"And those are?" Wilson asked.

"Limbic epilepsy or temporal lobe epilepsy," he provided. "They're the only two things left that make any sense, but even those are stretching it."

"Doesn't limbic epilepsy generally reserve itself to petit mal seizures?" Cameron questioned dubiously. He nodded in response.

"Generally... also known as typically, usually, and ordinarily. There are exceptions to every rule," he replied. He pointed a finger at the screen. "You see that?"

The three other doctors leaned forward simultaneously. "See... what?" Thirteen asked. Cameron and Wilson looked equally perplexed.

"There. In the upper hippocampal region. It's small, but it's there."

"Still not seeing it," she said.

"I think that's just a shadow, House," Wilson said, not convinced. He hit a button, halting the image and zooming in on the section.

"Look, it's right there - that's a micro-tumor. This could be it, this could be what we've been missing!" he said, half invigorated and half frustrated. Didn't they see it? This was the answer - it had to be.

"Wait, I think I see it," Cameron said, gesturing at the screen with a slender finger. "There, at the intersect between the hippocampus and amgydala. It's small, but it that's pressing on the hippocampus it could cause-"

"Hippocampal Sclerosis," House finished.

"HCS?" Cameron echoed.

"How didn't I see this before?" he wondered, somewhat disappointed in himself.

"This can't be HCS, it doesn't explain the coma," Thirteen argued. House shook his head.

"Close, but no cigar. _Primary_ generalization of HCS doesn't explain the coma, but in secondary generalization it causes complex partial seizures to develop into grand mal seizures, said grand mal seizures send his poor little teenage brain on a trip to hell, it shuts down, bam - savior of the free world is taking a summer long nap. Not to mention this thing's been treating his limbic system like a dartboard. If it weren't for him being magic, he'd probably be six feet under by now," he explained. Judging by the widening of the other doctors' eyes, they realized that his theory must be right. _Finally, something is going right with this kid. _

"So this, err, Hippopotamus Sclera thing-" George began.

"Is it curable, or is Harry-" Fred continued

"Still going to be stuck like this?" George finished.

"HCS is curable," Wilson said, breathing a sigh of relief. "If this is really it, and we start treatment, he could wake up as early as tomorrow."

"Just like that?" Fred asked. "Right as rain, after all of this?"

"Seems a bit too easy, mate," George said by way of agreement.

"There may be issues with his long term memory, and his emotions will probably be off-kilter from the micro-tumor's proximity to his amygdala, but even that's a rare after-effect," House shared. "All we have to do now is get him started on Depakote, Topomax, and Keppra. If he starts showing improvement, we know that he's got HCS. After that, we excise the tumor, and he'll be back to saving the free world in no time."

"This is great," Cameron assured the twins as she leaned past House to hit the eject button on the MRI, her cheek almost brushing his. He hated himself a little bit for the breath he hitched in. "Finally, an answer."

"Let's get him back to his room," Wilson said, exiting the viewing room with Thirteen trailing close behind. House nodded towards the twins.

"Take your choice of Thing One or Thing Two and get down to the pharmacy, get the kid his meds. The faster he's awake and far away from us, the better," he said in a low voice so the twins couldn't hear him. Cameron nodded before electing to take George and heading out the door. Fred shoved his hands in his pockets, looking sadly solitary without his brother at his side.

"I wonder what's taking Ickle Ronniekins and Hermione so long - they've been gone for almost twenty minutes," the twin said, somewhat worried.

"Muggle bathrooms are complicated mechanisms. Might take them awhile," he said, dismissing Fred's concern.

As Wilson and Thirteen moved Harry back onto his bed and prepared to start pushing him back to the room, House thought he heard distant echoing - booming, like thunder, similar to the sounds he had heard during their brief battle at St. Mungo's. Fred removed his wand from his pocket and spun around. "Did you hear that?"

_Are we ever going to catch a break?_

* * *

"Hermione," Ron whined from outside of the women's bathroom, banging on the door. "Come on, you've been in there for a fortnight."

"I've been in here for less than fifteen minutes, Ronald," she called back to him as she finished washing her hands. She took a moment to adjust her wild curly brown hair in the mirror as best as she could. A night without sleep hadn't done any wonders for her appearance, but she supposed that at the moment they had much more important things to worry about.

"Who takes fifteen minutes in the bathroom? I would've been done ages ago, if it were me," he argued. She rolled her eyes, even though she knew that Ron couldn't see her. He could be incredibly thick, sometimes.

"Has it occurred to you that I'm a woman, Ron, and I can't just... _whip it out _like you can?" she replied sharply.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! I didn't need that mental image!" her friend replied, voice cracking slightly. She smothered a grin as she pressed open the door to the woman's bathroom, exiting out into the corridor where Ron was waiting impatiently for her. "Can we go? Harry's probably almost done with his MOR thing by now."

"MRI," she corrected tiredly. "Let's get going then. I wouldn't mind asking Dr. House a few questions about how the scan works - all of this Muggle technology is intriguing, even under the circumstances."

"Shouldn't you be used to this kind of thing?" Ron asked. "I mean, didn't you ever have to go to the hospital before you found out you were a witch?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I was always healthy as a child, as I'm sure you were as well. Wizards have stronger immune systems than Muggles."

"Oh," Ron said blankly. "Poor Muggles. There seem to be a lot of them here. They must be ill all the time."

Before she could respond, the two of them turned the corner and were waylaid by four people in billowing black cloaks and masks covering their faces. _Death Eaters! _she thought frantically before panicking and whipping out her wand. Just as a shouted "_Petrificus Totalus_!" came flying from the witch on the end (she guessed it to be Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had escaped from Azkaban, judging by the wild black hair she could see past the mask) she managed to react.

"_Protego_!" she shouted, channeling as much magic as she could into a shield that covered both her and Ron. The spell reflected off of the shield and rebounded, but the four Death Eaters managed to dodge it. Ron had his wand out now, blue eyes wide but stance indicating he was ready for a fight.

"_Expelliarmus!" _he yelled, but his spell was deflected with a flick by the Death Eater he had targeted.

"_Crucio!" _the Death Eater screamed in a shrill voice, a woman's that she didn't recognize. To her horror, Ron dropped to the hospital floor, clutching his abdomen and letting out a shout of agony.

"_Finite Incantatem!" _she said, aiming her wand at Ron, but then her better judgment caught up and reminded her that standard enchantments couldn't stop an Unforgivable Curse. "_Reducto_!" she tried instead, aiming the spell at the Death Eater next to the woman who was torturing Ron, who was barreled over and into the woman, causing her to lose her concentration and cease her spell. Just as she dodged a red stunning spell, she saw Ron collapse onto the ground, breathing heavily.

She moved so that she was standing over him in a protective stance, a constant stream of counter spells leaving her mouth as she held off the three, soon to be four Death Eaters as the one she had knocked down rose from the floor. Just as she was starting to lose hope, however, she heard the blissful sound of another voice emanating from down the hallway.

"_STUPEFY!" _she heard George's voice roar as the twin came sprinting down the hallway, Dr. Cameron in tow. He managed to catch one of the Death Eaters completely off-guard, knocking them unconscious. "Stay back!" the twin yelled to Cameron, who obeyed and pressed herself against the wall, looking positively terrified. That was understandable - she was armed with her wand, and she was still terrified.

"_Flipendo!_" she said, flicking her wand and sending one of the Death Eaters flipping end over end.

The airborne Death Eater was headed towards George, who made a slashing motion with his wand and shouted, "_Diffindo!_", causing the front of the Death Eater's robes to tear open, along with his flesh judging by the groan the man let out.

Bellatrix and the other remaining Death Eater were encroaching in on her and Ron, who was now struggling to his feet. George raced forward, deftly dodging spells and rolling when necessary, managing to avoid any harm and casting another stunning spell that hit the other Death Eater and sent them to the ground. Ron was up now, casting counter spell after counter spell to keep Bellatrix at bay, who was unrelenting. Her talents apparently hadn't dulled any during her time in Azkaban.

Bellatrix seemed dissatisfied with the current state of affairs. She turned her wand on Cameron, and with a jerking motion the immunologist was dragged forward by an invisible force and into Bellatrix's waiting arms, who flipped her around and put her wand to her throat. "Move and the Muggle dies!" she screeched. George, Hermione, and Ron froze in their respective places. "Where. Is. Potter," she ground out, each word its own paragraph.

"You're barmy if you think we're going to tell you," George said, wand still raised where he was standing and pointing directly at the Death Eater's chest.

"_Diffindo_," Bellatrix whispered, drawing her wand across Cameron's throat, just deep enough to draw blood and cause a wince of pain. "I'll go deeper, if you like. Tell me where Potter is _now_!"

The five of them hung there like that for a long moment, Hermione, George, and Ron all racked with indecision. "Let her go and we'll talk to you," Ron said finally, taking the decision onto himself. She felt a surge of pride for him. "Hurt her and we won't tell you where he is."

"Or, I kill her, deal with you three, then tear apart this entire Muggle nest looking for him," Bellatrix proposed, drawing her wand across Cameron's shoulder this time, and the immunologist let out a whimper as blood dripped down her arm and stained her stark white lab coat.

Before they had the chance to respond, they heard the sound of footsteps farther down the hallway. Just as Bellatrix turned her head to see the source of the oncoming noise, she was hit full on in the face by a large flying wooden object that Hermione quickly identified as a cane - House's cane, specifically - and dropped to the ground with a thump.


End file.
